A Kitsune's Tears
by Kai19
Summary: PG13 mostly for any fight scenes, and for some people's language! 2 years after the defeat of Naraku, when she was sent home by a now-whole Shikon jewel, Kagome is sent back to someone who waited 72 years for her. And It's not Inuyasha!
1. Coming Home

This is my 3rd fic, and I figured, why not? Let's see how long it takes you to figure out who the man is! I hope you like it! Please feel free to review! By the way, none of these characters are mine. Sucks, huh?  
  
~~~~~~  
  
A Kitsune's Tears  
  
Ch 1 Coming Home  
  
  
  
He sighed. It had been a long time since she had disappeared into the future. After the fight with Naraku, after all of the jewel shards were theirs, after Inuyasha's agreement to go to hell with Kikyo... What was left of the former shard-hunters returned to Kaede's village, and she had been forced back to her own time. The moment she fused the jewel back together, it had taken her away from him and sealed the well. He knew it had sealed the well, otherwise she would have come back.  
  
That was a few decades ago, though. He still thought Inuyasha was stupid to choose to go to hell with a corpse, but his friends had explained to him that had Inuyasha chosen Kagome, the shadow of Kikyo would still be there, and Kagome would always wonder if he saw her or the dead priestess. He himself couldn't see how anyone could mix the two up, but perhaps that was because the only Kikyo he had ever known was one filled with hatred, always trying to kill Kagome and steal her soul before taking Inuyasha to hell with her.  
  
Well, she finally succeeded. Not with Kagome, but with the hanyou. He remembered Kagome's face when the mutt had gone to the walking corpse, and how she looked hurt, then, amazingly, somewhat calm. Like she had finally accepted it, and understood. That gave him some peace, at least. She wasn't crying over a stupid jerk in her time, which made him feel better.  
  
And he had gone to live with the only other people he knew well enough to be comfortable around. He was there at their wedding, and was around to help the monk when Sango was in labor. He smiled at that memory, going over every curse she had yelled at Miroku from inside their hut, and the shocked look on Kohaku's face at his sister's language. He and Kohaku had actually trained together after the young demon hunter recovered from his wounds. He had almost died when they removed the shard, but Kirara had transformed into her huge shape, and rushed him to Kaede to be healed. It had taken a while, but in the end, he was fine.  
  
Then, when he was in his younger teen years, he had been taken in and trained by one of his own kind. They had taught him a lot, and he was much more powerful, and much stronger now. They had scoffed at his practice of carrying a sword, but Sango and Kohaku had trained him to use it well, and he knew from past experiences a sword was a very useful weapon to have around.  
  
He still couldn't get over the irony of it all. The monk and the demon exterminator who used to beat up on him, married with children. The exterminator's younger brother teaching him, a youkai, how to fight and use different weapons. The group-turned-family living all in the village where Kagome was first found. And now, here he was again, staring at the well that had brought Kagome to him so many times, and which had finally locked her away from him. He came every day, hoping to see something new or different. Maybe even a head of raven black hair popping out of the well and greeting him like she used to.  
  
He sighed again, his shoulders slumping slightly. It had been 72 years since he lost her. He had been so lonely, so heart-broken. The last remnants of a family had been torn away from him. He had lived with Sango and Miroku since, even after their children grew and had gone to start families of their own. Eventually, though, he had built his own home near the well, and had moved in after his human friends' deaths. For the world, 72 years had gone by, yet he only appeared to be in his early twenties. He was glad for the youkai aging system, which let him grow normally until his teen years, then begin to slow down as he approached his peak of power. Once there, it would almost completely stop, and he would only age so much for every 15-20 years that went by.  
  
But he still missed her. He still loved her. No one loved her like he did. Sure, that wolf, Kouga, had said he did, but he soon after found himself another mate, and while he stopped by the well every year to pay his respects, he didn't miss her nearly as much. Not as much as the man who now stood by the well, wishing with all his might that the one he loved would come back.  
  
She had protected him, she had played with him... she had loved him. And he had loved her. And as he had grown without her, his love changed. She was no longer a mother to him. He loved her like Miroku loved Sango. He would die for her, if it would make her happy. If she would only come back to him.  
  
He leaned over the side of the well, looking down into the black depths in faint hope of seeing her smiling face. When this was denied him, he felt his control slip. He watched as his auburn hair, which had darkened as he grew older, slid over his shoulder and into his direct line of sight as he continued to lean over the well. He felt the tears well up in his eyes, and his sight blurred for a moment before they fell down into the hole that had stolen her. He forced back a sob, but couldn't control himself enough to keep from screaming her name into the blackness. As he fell to his knees, all Shippou could think of was the one person who had ever fully loved him. Kagome.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Kagome looked up from her book. She could have sworn she heard someone cry out for her. She pushed her chair away from her desk, stood, and went to look for Souta, since the voice had sounded like a boy's. No, she thought, not a boy's. A man's. He sounded older than me, actually. Curious, she walked outside and looked around. No one in sight. It was late afternoon, and the weather was warm enough to let her wear a sundress with a light, short-sleeved sweater over it.  
  
Lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize where her feet were taking her until she found herself looking down into the Bone-Eater's Well. She sighed. It had been 2 years since she had been forced back. She missed everyone from that time. All of her friends. Her second family. She wondered how they had done after she left.  
  
She had been there when Kohaku had the shard removed from him, and had helped Kaede patch him up before letting him rest. She and Shippou had then gone to help Miroku comfort Sango, but she had cried herself to sleep already, her head resting on the monk's shoulder. Kagome had decided not to disturb such a peaceful scene, and so she and the kitsune had gone to gather herbs for Kaede. It was while they were in the woods that she had remembered the shard she had just removed from Kohaku. She had stopped dead still, looking at the chunk of the jewel she wore around her neck. When Shippou had noticed her silence, he had looked at her, and saw that she had the jewel in one hand, and the shards she had acquired from Naraku and Kohaku in the other.  
  
She remembered the poor kid's face when she had told him she was going to try and put the jewel back together. He had looked worried, scared. She had simply smiled at him, and walked towards the well. Together they sat there, looking at the soon-to-be-whole Shikon no Tama, their backs resting against the rough wood.  
  
She had placed her hands together, forcing the jewel and shards together, and had closed her eyes to concentrate. She saw with her mind, coaxing the jewel to become one again, to be complete. There had been a bright flash, and when she had looked down into her now-cupped hands, a small ball had been sitting there, looking just as it had before she had shattered it with her arrow.  
  
The oddest feeling had come over her, and she knew she was being pulled away. She immediately reached out and grabbed the kitsune cub and hugged him close, crying and telling him she loved him, only to have him slip through her fingers a moment later, and to open her eyes to see herself back in the well-house. In her time.  
  
And now, here she stood, her long black hair forming a curtain as she leaned over and looked into the depths of the well. She sighed again as she thought of Shippou, his sweet smile, Miroku and Sango's love-hate relationship, the loss of Inuyasha to Kikyo, which had, surprisingly, not hurt her as much as she thought it would. She had fallen slowly out of love with the dog-demon, but he was still her friend.  
  
Her sight became distorted for a second, then she watched as a tear fell down into the well. But the oddest thing happened. The bottom of the well began to glow blue again, like it had in the days before the Shikon jewel sealed it and returned to her body. Her eyes wide, she realized the seal had faded away. Without thinking, she quickly leapt in, her heart racing at the thought of seeing everyone again. I hope they remember me, she thought...  
  
~~*~~  
  
At the edge of the clearing, Shippou's head snapped up as he felt it. A strong sense of magic permeated the air, making the hairs on the back of his neck rise. He turned to look for the source of the feeling, only to realize it was coming from the well!  
  
He raced back to the wooden structure, only to be greeted by a familiar scent. One that, as a child, he had associated with promises of candy, hugs and kisses. The scent of cherry blossoms and rain. The soft kind of rain that calmed your spirit. He looked over the side of the well, and saw someone looking back up at him.  
  
At the sight of those familiar blue eyes, his heart leapt into his throat. She had come back to him. Somehow, his wish had been heard. It was true. She was here. She was back. She was Kagome. She was unconscious. She had fainted.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
So, what do you think?? I've seen some odd pairings, but I had only ever seen one that had been focused on Shippou and Kagome. I had really liked it, and I could never find another one like it. Finally, I just had to write one. Please review!! (no flames, though... I'm a pyro, that would only make me flame you back.) 


	2. Old Friends and New Ones

Well, I'm back!! I've had some good reviews!! Thanks, everyone!! Also, I'm gonna explain about the whole different time span thing in this chapter (or maybe the next one, if I don't get to it)! It might get confusing, though! (Believe me, I think I confused myself!) Well, hope you enjoy! Oh yeah, and they're not mine.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ch. 2 Old Friends and New Ones  
  
  
  
Shippou looked down into the well where Kagome had appeared just seconds ago. She had seen him, then fainted. Do I look that different, he thought to himself. He merely shrugged it off and leapt into the well, being careful not to land on the person he had waited so long for. He almost couldn't believe it, but he could see her, and he could smell her, and when he scooped her up into his arms, he could feel her. He could even hear her heart beat, as rhythmic and soothing as it had been when he was younger, and would sleep by her.  
  
Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he immediately leapt back up to the lip of the well, perching on the side for a moment to get a better look at her. Yes, she had grown while they had been apart. But, she didn't appear to have aged 72 years, like Miroku and Sango had. Perhaps, just perhaps, their descendants could help him figure it out. It would mean tricking Kagome, but it would also help her adjust to the situation easier. He sighed softly. He knew what he would do. He smiled warmly at the woman who used to carry him, and slowly made his way back to the village where he had lived for so long.  
  
~~*~~  
  
He glanced around the area, hoping to see either Hanoku or his sister, Hikana somewhere. He felt, instead, a soft pressure against his ankles, and looked down to see Kirara looking at the person in his arms curiously. He smiled a smile he had never thought he could again before whispering to the demon-cat, "She came back, Kirara. Kagome came back."  
  
At this bit of news, of course, the former companion to Sango leapt up to his shoulder and looked down into the unconscious woman's face. She made a surprised, yet happy, sound, and leapt off, most likely to find her latest owners, who would be more than delighted to meet the miko they had heard so many stories about. Shippou quickly followed, be careful not to run into anyone or anything, in hopes that Kagome would sleep until he was able to set up his scene for her.  
  
Moments later, he found himself in Hikana's hut, her brother and she arguing fiercely over whether or not Hikana's daughter should be trained as a demon exterminator. Right in the middle of an insult, denouncing the strength and fighting skills of women, Shippou decided to intervene.  
  
"Oh, so women are weak, are they?!"  
  
"Yeah! Weaker than men, at least. I mean, honestly, how many woman are famous for their strength and amazing abilities?! Not many -"  
  
"Well, Hanoku, before you say that, you might want to count the women in your family, plus..." He couldn't help but smile. "This one, right here."  
  
The two adults looked over at him curiously, then noticed the bundle he carried. "Who is that, Shippou?" They both made their way over to him to get a better look, and before he could answer Hanoku's question, they had already figured it out.  
  
"It's not... It can't be... her, can it??" Hikana kept looking at the woman, taking in the odd clothing, the peaceful aura, and the feeling of magic around her. She looked back at Shippou, boring her gaze into the blue-green eyes of the man she had called Uncle as a child. "It can't be, Kagome, can it?"  
  
The kitsune smiled and nodded, feeling the tears threatening again, this time in joy as he held his loved one's body close to him. Then he remembered why he had came, and looked at the siblings hopefully. "I've got a problem, though. Apparently time didn't pass equally for the two of us, since she's only seemed to age a couple of years or so. I need you to ask her what happened, and I'll stay to see what she says. She doesn't know about you, though, nor does she expect me to be fully-grown. So, in order to make her feel more comfortable, and to help her adjust, we're going to make her think nothing's changed. That you, Hanoku, are Miroku, the perverted monk," "That won't be too hard for him." "Hey!" "You, Hikana, have to be Sango. And me, well, I'll be me. But when I cast this illusion, I'll look like I did when I last saw her. I just hope she doesn't try to hug me. Illusions are only good on the eyes and ears."  
  
About this time, Kagome began to move around again, sighing softly. Shippou knew he had literally moments to place a veil over them, changing their looks. He quickly laid Kagome on the ground, not wanting to let go, but knowing he had to, for her sake. He sighed and took a step back before concentrating on what changes needed to be made. He was very glad that all the descendants tended to look like the friends who had raised him. Hanoku's eyes lightened to his ancestor's lighter blue color, and his hair appeared shorter and more un-kept. He appeared to be wearing the robes of a monk, black and purple, and he smirked at his sister who was now the spitting image of Sango. Kirara, of course, needed no changes, but Shippou knew he had to look young again. Like the child that had stolen Inuyasha's and Kagome's jewel shards before they fought the Thunder Brothers.  
  
He sighed in relief as he sat near Kagome, close enough to let her know he was there, but far away to keep her from reaching out to him. Please don't let my reluctance to go to her upset her, he thought. As a cub, he had always leapt into Kagome's arms the first possible chance. Now, she could easily leap into his. He smiled at this, only to be brought back to earth by a soft voice, whispering, "Sango?"  
  
The Sango look-alike crept slightly closer to Kagome, looking at her and smiling as only a mother can. Hikana looked down at the woman who was a legend, and felt pride and respect swell inside her breast. This was the priestess born with the Shikon No Tama inside her body. The one with amazing miko abilities. She snapped out of her daze when she realized that she was receiving a worried look from the younger woman. "Hello, Kagome. It's okay, I'm here, don't worry. Shippou, and even the..." Hikana tried to remember what Shippou always called Miroku. "Hentai houshi is here." At Kagome's smile and weak laugh, she knew she had been right.  
  
Almost as if on cue, Hanoku stepped forward and kneeled next to the woman Shippou loved so dearly. "Lady Kagome," he was glad he could actually remember what he was supposed to call her, "how did you come to be here? We thought we'd never see you again."  
  
Kagome sighed. "I...don't know, Miroku. I was sitting in my room at home, studying, heh, as usual, and I thought I heard a man cry out for me." Hanoku, when he saw the priestess wasn't looking, spared a glance at his surrogate uncle, whom he could see blush behind his illusion. "But when I went outside to look for him, no one was there. Next thing I know, I'm standing in front of the old well, looking down into it and remembering all of you, and wishing so badly I could come back. I missed you all so much, and I just wanted to be able to see you all again. I began to cry, and I saw one of my own tears go into the well, and then... the well began to glow. I leapt in, and was sent back. I realized I was in a shadow, which meant someone was looking in, and I glanced up to see this guy looking down at me. That's the last thing I remember before waking up here."  
  
Hikana nodded and began to brush her fingers against Kagome's forehead in order to soothe her back to sleep. "Kagome," she whispered, "You did not return to the time you knew." At Kagome's curious glance, Sango's face began to slowly fade away as Shippou relaxed the illusion, letting Hikana tell her. "You see, Kagome, I don't know how many years passed for you, but, here, well..." Now the illusion was completely gone, and Kagome found herself looking at a different woman, but also the same woman. She looked to where Miroku had been sitting, only to find herself staring into the eyes of a man about the monk's age, with dark blue eyes.  
  
"Lady Kagome, what my dear sister is trying to say is..." Hanoku took a deep breath. "Since you have left this world, 72 years have passed. We are the great-grandchildren of Miroku and Sango."  
  
~~*~~  
  
72 years? But, that's not possible! Kagome tried to get used to the concept. But how could so many years pass for them, and so few pass for me?! She felt the woman's fingers still moving softly against her forehead, and succumbed to the feeling, drifting off to a dreamless sleep yet again.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Shippou sighed. She had been upset, he could tell. Her eyes were confused and scared, but also sad. She believed she had lost her friends. He looked over to the adults he had bounced on his knees as babies, and nodded his thanks. "I suppose I should be getting home. Do you think she would come with me, or would she want to stay here with you?" Hanoku was more than willing to let her stay with him, but he was the descendant of Miroku, and all the men in the family tended to be alike. The fox-demon looked at Hikana who told him she couldn't, since she and her family had to go to a nearby village early in the morning to rid them of a snake youkai who tended to like the younger girls.  
  
In the end, the kitsune was carrying Kagome back to his home, only a few meters away from the dry well, hoping she would be calm enough when she woke up to hear him out. He looked down at her calm face, and felt the smile tugging at his lips again. He couldn't help himself, and hugged her slightly closer to him, slightly surprised when she snuggled against him. Happier than he had been in over half a century, Shippou thought over Kagome's words.  
  
'I heard a man cry out for me...' How could she have heard me, he wondered. Was it even me she heard? Perhaps someone else was there, and she just didn't see them. He wasn't complaining, though. Not when she was here with him. 'Next thing I know, I'm standing in front of the old well, looking down into it and remembering all of you, and wishing so badly I could come back. I missed you all so much, and I just wanted to be able to see you all again. I began to cry, and I saw one of my own tears go into the well, and then... the well began to glow.'  
  
This is what he thought about the most. Her tears had fallen into the well. His own tears had also gone down that well. He considered the time when she had been sealed away by Inuyasha, who had attempted to protect her by sending her back and stealing her jewel shard. He had rescued the shard from being taken by another demon, and had ran to the well, only to jump in and hit his head on a branch of the tree the Hanyou had shoved in. When he had woken up, the shard had somehow been able to bring Kagome back.  
  
He positioned Kagome so he could open the door without hurting her, and rested her on his bed, which wasn't much more than a mat and some blankets. She was reluctant to leave his embrace, curling up against him. He smiled at her. Just as childish as ever. Then it hit him. Their tears. Was it their tears that had connected them? She still had the jewel inside her body, and her longing to come back, combined with his longing to see her from the other side of the well, must have somehow caused the jewel to relinquish it's hold on the wooden structure.  
  
Whatever it is, he thought to himself as he pushed a stray lock of hair away from her face, I'm simply happy to have my Kagome back. He smiled and sat next to the sleeping woman, waiting to greet her when she awoke.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Hey there! MAN! It's 12:40 here! A.M.! Feel loved, people!! Hope you appreciate this! Well, tell me what you think!! Please review!! Sounding good so far?? 


	3. A Rude Awakening

Well, here I am, back for more!! Hope you like it!! Um... Oh yeah!!! Still NOT MINE!  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Ch. 3 A Rude Awakening  
  
  
  
Kagome felt something soft brushing against her hand, and leisurely began to move her fingertips against it, relishing in the warmth and softness. I wonder what it could be? Nothing we have back home is like this... But wait... I'm not home. I fell through the well, and ended up back in the past. In a flash, it all came back to her, from the man's voice yelling her name to the young man who declared himself to be Miroku and Sango's great-grandson. And the woman was his sister. But that still doesn't explain...  
  
She heard a soft noise, almost like purring. Now she opened one curious eye to look at what her hand was currently resting on. Both of her eyes flew open at the sight of a full-grown man sitting next to her, his head leaning forward on his chest as he slept, long hair forming a veil behind his face. She couldn't see what color his hair was, and realized then that it was dark out. What time was it? She looked down to her wrist, in hopes of consulting her watch, only to finally find out what she had been petting all this time. Her eyes widened as she took in the fluffy tail that twitched slightly with ever stroke, the soft rumble coming from his chest growing slightly stronger.  
  
A tail? A man with a tail? He must be a youkai. Another glance at the tail gave her a suspicion, and a quick look at his feet confirmed it. He was a kitsune. But what was he doing here? Why was she in some strange kitsune's house? The only one she knew was... Shippou.  
  
She gasped softly. Was this man a friend of Shippou's? Did he know where she could find the poor cub? Out of all of her friends, she missed him the most. She knew Sango had Miroku, and vice versa, but Shippou... he would be alone...  
  
It took her a second to realize that the purring had stopped. Her hand stilled, and she could actually feel the man staring at her. She quickly pulled her hand back and held it to her chest. Is he offended? Oh please, don't let him be offended...  
  
~~*~~  
  
He felt the barest hint of pressure against his tail, then that pressure began to move slowly over his fur, smoothing the fuzzy hairs into place. He thought to himself how delightful it felt, only to be brought back down to earth by a soft gasp coming from the owner of the hand on his tail.  
  
He opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times at the sight. There was Kagome, her eyes wide and sad as she looked at her hand, moving slowly over the furry appendage. Only a second later did her hand freeze, and without looking up at him, she jerked it back to her chest. He could smell fear on her, and nervousness. But also sadness, and loneliness. He understood those feelings well. But before he could say anything, she began to quietly apologize, saying that she hadn't realized what she was doing, and that she hoped he could forgive her.  
  
She sounded so worried, he couldn't help it. He reached out a hand and lightly cupped her chin, tilting her head up to look at him. He smiled as he found himself looking into a pair of bright blue eyes, which were slowly turning to a pale gray from her emotions. He had a strong urge to just wrap his arms around her and hold her close to him yet again, breathing in her scent. But first, he needed to calm her down.  
  
Grinning, he remembered what she used to do to him when she was trying to teach him something. He reached out his index finger and tapped the end of her nose lightly. She seemed surprised by this gesture, and he watched her eyes snap back to their normal blue almost instantly. He could only smile wider as she watched him, her stunned gaze trying to see his features in the darkness of the early morning. He thanked his youkai eyes again as he watched her face when he finally spoke to her.  
  
"Kagome, did you pass out this much when you first showed up the last time? Because I don't remember you sleeping this much. But then, I slept more than you did, so I guess I wouldn't be the best person to talk." Her eyes widened in what seemed to be recognition, and he grinned. "You don't remember me yet? Well, let me see if I can help out some more." He dug into the inside pocket of his vest, and pulled out a leaf. He concentrated on what he wanted, then felt the illusion take over.  
  
He smiled at her from his pink balloon form, which he used to take when they needed an aerial view, or whenever he wanted to mess with Inuyasha and chew on his head. He almost laughed at this, and his concentration broke, causing him to fall back down to the ground. Hard.  
  
Rubbing his sore bottom, he muttered a curse he had learned from Inuyasha long ago, only to smell something salty permeating the air. Looking up, he saw that Kagome was crying. His jaw fell in shock. What'd I do?!? Why is she crying??! Now I know how dog-boy felt! He looked at her worriedly.  
  
"Kagome?! What's wrong?!?" He held out his hand to her, nervous about touching her in case he scared her. But that thought left his head the moment she leapt into his arms, her own arms wrapping around his torso as she cried into his shoulder.  
  
"SHIPPOU!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Sorry this chapter's so short!! I got classes tomorrow, though, so I couldn't stay up late and work on it more! I sorry!! Please review!! I promise to make up for it tomorrow! I mean, today! (since it IS after 12:30 again.) 


	4. I Missed You!

Hey everyone!! I know, I know, a day late to update! I'm so sorry!! I went to bed at 2:30 this morning, got up 6 hours later, and it's now almost 11:30 PM, which is when Inuyasha comes on. Sucks to stay up this late, but I'm not missing my Inuyasha!  
  
As much as I wish, none of these characters are mine.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Ch 4 I Missed You!  
  
  
  
Kagome just held onto him, sobbing into his shoulder as her mind replayed what he had done and said. Yes, there was only one kitsune she knew who could possibly know about her first time to the past, that slept a lot, and that knew about the pink balloon form Shippou changed to when he would chew on Inuyasha's head. She didn't know how he grew up so fast, though. He appeared to be at least her age of 19, but he had only appeared about 6 when she last seen him.  
  
She shook her head. She didn't care. She was here. And Shippou was here, too. Even though Miroku and Sango were gone, she still had him... But wait... Hadn't the people said "Great-grandchildren"?!?! How long had she been gone? It had only been two years, as far as she knew! She sighed and tightened her grip on her only remaining friend. But, what if it wasn't Shippou? Could it be his son??  
  
She felt his arms around her, and just relaxed in his warmth right then. She was so happy to be back, and to be among familiar faces, even if they weren't so familiar. She couldn't help the tears flowing down her cheeks, but decided it might be good to try and stop them. She felt him hug her back, and she smiled. Taking deep breaths to calm back down, she looked up into the face of her living teddy bear.  
  
Sure enough, a pair of green-blue eyes were visible as the sun began to shine into the small hut. She could also see a nervous smile, as though he was trying to make her feel better, but wasn't sure how. But those eyes... She knew only one with those bright, laughing aquamarine eyes. With a final squeeze, she released Shippou, planning on sitting back on her bed from the previous night. While he did relax the hug, however, he did not let her go. His hands were resting on her shoulders, and he was looking into her eyes curiously. That was when she noticed the oddest thing, though, and that was the pain and sadness hiding inside him.  
  
"Shippou? What happened? What's wrong? Why are you so sad?" She reached out a hand to him, wishing she could help this person who had grown up so much without her. Now she wanted to cry again, but for him. For the little boy he used to be. For the pain in his eyes.  
  
Before she could react, his arms tensed again, and he pulled her close, resting his head on her shoulder. She felt drops of warm water touch her neck as she felt the body of the grown kitsune shudder slightly under her hands. He whispered only 5 words to her, but it was enough to make her eyes well up again as she tightened her grip on the quietly weeping man.  
  
"I missed you so much..."  
  
~~*~~  
  
Shippou couldn't help it. All the pain, the loneliness, the loss, poured out onto her shoulder as he held her body close to him, breathing in deep, shuddering breaths which were laced with her scent. When the tears of hurt ended, the tears of joy, relief, and sheer happiness began to drop onto the now-warm skin. He sighed, hugging her as he felt her arms tighten around him.  
  
He still had to answer her question. He knew she was being patient; she always had been with him. But he knew she was also curious. After all, hadn't she always asked endless questions whenever they heard of something new? He smiled at that memory, her running behind Inuyasha, or riding on her pink bike with himself sleeping in the basket, asking question after question of the irritated hanyou.  
  
His smile made him relax, and he realized he was no longer crying. He sighed and released Kagome, surprised when this time, she was the one who refused to let go. She was looking into his eyes, as though searching his soul. He knew what she was looking for. He smiled at her.  
  
"You left. You disappeared. I was so upset. And now, you're back. I don't know... I just missed you so much. You missed a lot of things you would have loved to see." Now he recognized that look in her eyes. That curious spark that always preceded a long list of questions. But first, he had to answer the ones she had already asked.  
  
"It's been 72 years, Kagome. I don't know why, but I think the time gone by for both of us is different."  
  
She nodded at him, whispering quietly, "It's only been two years for me."  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her, curious. Only two years? But why...?  
  
She looked at him now, blushing, and he wondered what she was thinking. He didn't have to wait long.  
  
"Shippou? That man I heard calling my name... Do you know who it was? Was it you?"  
  
Now it was his turn to blush, and he looked down at his claws, which he realized were fiddling with the leaf he had used for his illusion. He stuffed it back in his inner vest pocket, then looked back to Kagome, who was watching him with that expectant look on her face. There was no getting out of this, he knew.  
  
"Yes. That was me. I was at the well. Like I said, I missed you. I missed you more than you could imagine. Miroku and Sango were married, and later had children. But I never fully fit in. And so, I moved out here and built my home, within walking distance to the well." He glanced out the window that faced the structure in question. He had placed that window there so that he could see it anytime, and so that he could see if and when she came back.  
  
He sighed. "I've lived here ever since their deaths. I still visit the village, and I go by the well everyday. Today was going to be your anniversary. Exactly 72 years since you were stolen from me. I couldn't handle it. I had to do something. I began to cry, which is surprising since I haven't cried in a while. I couldn't make myself cry. I still hurt, but there were no tears there. But yesterday, when the pain became unbearable, I called out for you, begging you to come back. And I cried into the well. I forced myself to get up and walk away, but then, you were there."  
  
Before he could notice it, her arms were around him again, squeezing him in a warm hug. The kind that only she could give. The kind of hug that radiated peace, laughter, and love. He smiled as he hugged her back, then realized she was speaking.  
  
"... And when I heard it, I thought it was Souta, you remember him, right? My little brother I always talked about? Well, then I realized the voice was too old, and when I walked outside, no one was there. Next thing I know, I'm standing by the well, looking in, remembering all of you and missing you so much... I cried then, knowing I could never see you again. I would never see Miroku's and Sango's family, I would never see you become a man. I just wanted to come back so badly... And I cried into the well. When it began to glow, I immediately jumped in. I would have gotten some supplies, but I didn't want to take any chances that the portal might close. And I had to see you all again." She tightened her grip on him, and he thanked his lucky stars she wasn't a demon, or else she might have ended up breaking a rib or two. He could almost hear them cracking now...  
  
He hugged her gently, afraid of hurting her, and was about to tell her about the nearby hot springs, in case she wanted to bathe, but then, she did something he wasn't expecting. She kissed his cheek.  
  
Now, he had been used to it as a boy. It had been a mother's kiss. But now, as a man, this kiss was surprising, and he began to blush.  
  
"I felt so horrible, Shippou." He looked down at her, still holding her lithe form close to him. She was looking at him sadly, as though begging forgiveness. "I felt so terrible... I knew that you would be alone without me..."  
  
He hugged her, squeezing her slightly tighter this time, making her emit a soft squeak of surprise. He grinned and tapped her nose again. "That's in the past," he told her, "This is the Now. And if I know you, the one thing you really want is... a bath! You always would go bathe when you were upset, needed to think, or just wanted to get clean." He smiled at her. "And after you left, I went exploring all around this area. Why do you think I chose here to live? There's a couple of small hot springs about 5 minutes away, in that direction." He pointed it out to her, noticing the way her face lit up at the mention of a bath. He grinned and held out the present he had received from Hikana the night before, after he had lifted the young miko into his arms.  
  
"Here, you can wear this. Don't worry, it's yours. Well, it was Hikana's, but she wanted you to have it. She said you'd need something to wear until we were able to get you your own clothes." He watched her smile and lift up the kimono, holding it out for inspection. Hikana had been right, he thought as he looked from the light blue silk to the woman holding it.  
  
"Shippou, she's going to need something to wear! And this would be perfect! The color almost matches her eyes! Come on! Either you take it, or I'm going to hit you a few times with my great-grandmother's weapon until you do!"  
  
He remembered how he had glanced at Hiraikotsu then, the giant boomerang resting in the corner. Stifling a shiver of fear, he noticed Kagome had folded up the kimono, and had stood up, waiting for him. He smiled and stood, only to hear her say "Thank you" before heading off towards the springs.  
  
He watched as the most important person in his life went to clean up, just as she had always done in the old days. He smiled. But it's not the old days anymore. Now, it's the new days. With a glance at the morning sun, he realized he was supposed to have already been out hunting. He walked to the door, lifting the sword as he prepared himself. He loved the chase. He supposed all demons did. Speaking of which...  
  
With a glance at the sword in his hand, which was nothing compared to the Tetsusaiga, he made a mental note to find a bow and some arrows for Kagome. That was the weapon she was most comfortable with. However, if she was willing to learn, he was willing to teach.  
  
He shook himself out of his thoughts, reminding himself of the date. Kouga and his pack will be here in a matter of hours to pay their respects. I can't wait to see their faces! With that thought, and with a grin on his lips, Shippou made his way into the woods, sniffing for something that could be called breakfast.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Well!! There ya go!! Another chapter! Sorry about not putting one up yesterday, I know you all HATE me now! I'm sorry!! Anyways, it's 1 in the morning, and I'm outta here. G'Night! Oh yeah, and please review!! 


	5. Kouga's Return!

Hey guys, sorry this took so long to update! Hope you can forgive me!!  
  
Oh yeah, and Not mine! Sorry... You know if they were, I'd share... Maybe.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Ch. 5 The Return of Kouga!  
  
  
  
Kagome sighed as she rinsed her hair a final time. She still couldn't believe these hot springs had been nearby all this time, but then, she was usually busy trying to put up with an idiot hanyou half the time, so she hadn't really been focused on looking around. She moaned softly as she forced her body out of the steaming water and back to where her new kimono waited for her.  
  
She smiled as she held it up, then went back to what she had been thinking about only moments ago in the spring. I wonder what I'm going to do now. What if the well sealed up again, and I'm stuck here?! Or, even worse, what if the well seals up again if I try to go back, and I'm stuck there?!  
  
Everything came to a quick stop as she realized what she had just thought. Even worse...? Well, yeah, I guess I could see that, I mean, this was practically a second home to me, so why not? Besides, I hate the thought of leaving Shippou behind again. She sighed again, an echo of her earlier one, and quickly dressed herself in the soft kimono. She hurriedly gathered her things, including her discarded clothes, and made her way back towards Shippou's home.  
  
When she came in sight of it, she couldn't help but stop and admire the structure. It was built slightly larger than the huts she was used to seeing, but not so large as to draw unwanted attention. She really liked this house, she thought, as she opened the door.  
  
She set her stuff in one of the back corners, then turned around, wondering where Shippou could have gone. It was still pretty early in the morning, so he couldn't have gone too far... Wait. Didn't he mention something about today being the anniversary of when I left? Perhaps he went to the well...  
  
And so, feeling quite refreshed, and delighted to be back to where she spent some of the best moments of her life, and made the best of friends, she headed towards where she thought her kitsune friend would be. She went to the Bone-Eater's Well.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Shippou smiled as he finished cleaning the deer. He knew Kouga usually ended up bringing something to eat, his pack always hunted as they traveled, but this deer could go towards them, and to Kagome, who would undoubtedly be hungry. He left the deer carcass behind his home, upwind so he wouldn't have to smell the blood on it. He sniffed around, noting Kagome's scent permeating the air. It was a fresh scent, meaning she had been here recently. Sniffing, he found that the scent went into his home, and back out again, then off towards... the well.  
  
He felt his eyes widen and he looked in that direction, only to see the young miko relaxing against the well, her eyes closed in sleep. He smiled again, and went back to making a fire in order to cook their breakfast, deciding to let her sleep until the food was ready.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Koshu! Where are you? This is not the time for your games!" The young wolf demon smiled and slipped farther into the foliage. If only there was some water nearby...  
  
He and his father, Kouga, had been traveling with the pack to some stupid well, in the middle of a forest. Why would someone put a well in a forest, anyway? Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he decided he would leave a trail for them to follow, and he would wait at the stupid clearing for them. Besides, he knew better than to make his father too angry. When he did, he usually ended up finding himself face-to-face with his mother, Liana. She was a kind demon, but also made sure her child obeyed his parents.  
  
Muttering darkly to himself, he crashed out of the underbrush, rolling right into his father's path.  
  
"Koshu! What were you doing?" Kouga narrowed his eyes at his eldest son, an almost spitting image of himself long ago, when Kagome and Dog-Face had still been around. He hadn't seen either of them in 72 years. His face became sad as he remembered the kitsune's face when he had finally come upon the well the fox was guarding.  
  
**  
  
"What are you doing here?" The small kitsune cub leapt onto the side of the well, looking ready to defend it to his last breath.  
  
"I'm looking for Kagome. I just heard about the idiot dog-turd choosing a dead miko over her, and I came to offer my condolences, and invite her to join my pack, where she should have been all this time." He watched as the fox-child's face became sad, and he had turned his back on the grown wolf-demon.  
  
"Kagome's gone. She was sent home. By this damned well!" The boy had begun to cry then, leaping off the side of the well and shooting angry and pained glares at it.  
  
"What do you mean, sent home?"  
  
"She went back to her own time. She was forced to. She put the Shikon no Tama back together, and then she just faded away, and was sent home!" Now he was shooting the wolf prince angry glares as well. But now, the young man simply sighed.  
  
"I understand. I will return in a month, in case she is able to find a way back to this era." And with those words, he had left the mourning kitsune, and went hunting, feeling the need to get the pain out of his mind and out of his heart.  
  
**  
  
"And thus began the tradition..." he whispered, recalling how he had begun to distance the times when he came to the well to look for Kagome. After a few years, he had given up, and chosen another mate. Now he came out of tradition, and out of mourning the loss of a friend. He sighed, then noticed his son's confused look.  
  
"Um, father, do you mind if I run ahead? I really feel the need to run today, and since most of the pack can't keep up..." If there was anything Koshu knew about his dad, it was that their speed was his pride. He and his father loved to run, they loved to race, and Kouga had even told him once that he used to be much faster than he was now! When he had asked what happened, his father had become sad, like he looked now. He had only replied that he had given it up for an old friend.  
  
At his father's nod, Koshu tore off in the direction of the well. His father had told him, in great detail, about the journey there, what the place itself looked and smelled like, and even about the kitsune who guarded it. He had huffed at his father, saying that a kitsune wouldn't put up much of a challenge. His father had merely laughed, and assured him that it would be unwise to underestimate this particular kitsune.  
  
What's so special about a kitsune? Koshu thought as he raced towards the clearing he knew was only a little farther. It's not like they have any real skills other than their magic and illusions. I mean - But he was cut off as a scent reached his nose, along with the one his father had prepared him for.  
  
Yes, there it was, the clearing. It did smell like kitsune strongly here. Kitsune, salt, the natural smell of the earth, a tint of magic, and... something else...  
  
It smelled faintly of cherry blossoms and spring rain. He sniffed around, trying to figure out where the scent was coming from. His father had never mentioned this smell when he discussed the clearing with him!  
  
He walked in a circle around the well, only to stop when he saw her. She was wearing a plain kimono of light blue silk, but he knew it was actually fine silk, and was probably soft to the touch. She had fair skin, and long, midnight-black tresses. Her pink lips were parted slightly to allow the air to come in and out as she slept, her chest rising and falling with each breath. His eyes widened as he sniffed at her, and also felt her with his other senses. Magic, purity, innocence, happiness, and many other emotions covered her. But the magic amazed him. She must be a powerful miko! But father said the miko of this area had died!  
  
He stepped closer towards her, taking in her beautiful face, and her lovely body beneath the silk. He sniffed again, and, smelling no other demon's claim on her, decided that perhaps, even if she was a human, he might consider making her his mate. He knew father wouldn't care, he had almost taken a human mate once himself. He had heard about it. A beautiful miko, with the ability to sense Shikon jewel shards after it had been shattered.  
  
Leaning slightly closer, he noticed her eyes were starting to flutter open, and immediately found himself gazing into blue-gray depths, which seemed to look deep into his soul, and bare her own in return. He went to smile at her, but before the corners of his mouth could twitch, her hand had already connected with his cheek, and sent him flying back a bit, a red handprint beginning to form.  
  
Glaring angrily at the woman, he began to reconsider his decision to make her his mate. But he watched as she sat up, stretching and yawning, before looking at him and blinking a few times, taking in his appearance.  
  
"Kouga??!?!?!?"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Hm. I wonder what's gonna happen when the REAL Kouga sees this! Or better yet, when Shippou finds out Koshu is considering making Kagome his mate!! Feel free to review! G'Night, all! 


	6. Kagome!

Back again!! Okay, this may come as a shock, but I have yet to see an episode of Inuyasha with Kouga in it. Weird, huh??? I've seen a 3 min clip or something of it, where Kouga and Inuyasha are arguing (aren't they always?!). So, I had no clue whatsoever as to the female that he's supposed to end up with! I'M SORRY!!!! I finally got a review from The Flying Pen, who asked about Ayume, who was supposed to be Kouga's mate. I guess I'll try to figure something out to explain it! Please don't kill me!!! *dodges numerous sharp objects and hides in her closet* Hope you like it anyway!  
  
And they're not mine!!  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
  
Ch. 6 Kagome?!!?  
  
  
  
Shippou smelled the wolf youkai, but noticed a faint scent of Kouga around it, so didn't really worry. He smiled as he thought of the pack leader's face when he saw Kagome again. He'll probably just be staring at her, with his jaw on the ground...  
  
His thoughts were cut short when he heard the distinct, sharp sound of a slap. He had heard Kagome slap Inuyasha before when Hanyou had been looming over her when she slept. He looked over towards the well anxiously, hoping Kagome wasn't upset or hurt. He stood to walk over to the clearing, then saw what could only be labeled as a Kouga look-alike. It was uncanny. It was amazing. It was... his son!  
  
The reality hit the kitsune hard. Kouga had told him he was going to bring his son, Koshu, with him this time in hopes of finding someone who interested him either along the way here or on the way back. And apparently, he had just caught sight of, and awoken, Kagome. If he's anything like his father... Shippou blanched, and started walking to the well. He remembered how much she'd yell at Inuyasha when he became overly jealous, fighting with Kouga over her. Don't yell, he reminded himself. And try not to hit him, unless Kagome's visibly uncomfortable, or he does or says something rude.  
  
Touching the sword at his hip, he continued to the clearing, seeing that Kagome was now up and talking to the wolf youkai angrily. He could hear what she was saying, and couldn't help but smile.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Kouga?!" It couldn't be!! He looked like he hadn't aged a day, while Shippou was full grown! What's going on here? She thought. The young miko began to circle the demon, taking in everything. He looks almost exactly like him. No, she thought, this isn't him. I notice it now. He looks too young. He looks younger than Shippou. It's not him. But how...?? His son???  
  
Koshu raised an eyebrow at her, his claw still resting on his stinging cheek. She was strong, for a human female. He had to add another point in her favor, evening out the score again. After calling him by his father's name, she began to circle around him, as though studying him, a thoughtful look on her face. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a kitsune walking towards them. Ah, so this must be the one father spoke of. He sniffed the air, getting a huge whiff of the human's scent, but he could also smell the kitsune's scent, identical to the one that currently hung in the air. He could also faintly smell his father. Then he could hear him. He seemed to be running, for some reason.  
  
"Okay, who are you, and why do you look like Kouga?" His gaze was drawn back to the woman who was now standing before him, her hands planted on her hips as she looked at him angrily. He was shocked. Why was she angry!? He decided it would be better to simply answer her.  
  
"My name is Koshu, and Kouga is my father." Kagome had to take a step back. I was right! He IS Kouga's son! Hearing a twig snap, she spun around to face the direction of Shippou's home, only to see said fox-demon heading toward her, smiling. Duh, Kagome! He was expecting them!! And here I am, being rude!  
  
Kagome quickly dusted herself off, then smiled at Kouga's son. They really do look alike... She beamed at him happily, before bowing slightly in respect. "Greetings, Koshu, son of Kouga. I'm sorry for slapping you. It's a natural reflex. Don't worry, I've hit Inuyasha a couple of times, so it's not like I have anything against you." She grinned. "Shippou's smart enough to know not to loom over me when I'm sleeping. Sorry."  
  
Now he was surprised. She had apologized, and tried to make him feel better! Okay, he told himself. Another point in her favor. Finally, he could tell his father was almost upon them. He bowed slightly to the woman, before realizing that she hadn't given him her name.  
  
"Greetings to you, as well. Lady...?" At this moment, Koshu's father broke through the undergrowth, stopping almost directly next to his son. The young wolf looked at his elder, only to notice the wide, shocked eyes, and the gaping mouth.  
  
"KAGOME?!!" Kouga couldn't believe it!! But, there she was. Smiling, standing in a light blue kimono, her blue-gray eyes bright and happy as ever. She always was full of life.... Kouga shook himself out of it, turning to look at the man who had told him that she had disappeared. At Shippou's smile and nod, Kouga felt his body go numb. He watched as the kitsune walked over to the still-young miko, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
How can she still be young? He looked her up and down. No, she hadn't aged much in these 72 years. He took a slow, jerky step towards her, his hand outstretched. It's not possible. It can't be real. It's a kitsune trick...  
  
All thoughts fled from his mind as the kitsune nudged her forward, giving her an encouraging look, like he knew what Kouga needed to do before he could believe. She walked over to him, smiling.  
  
"Hello again, Kouga." His heart began to beat faster, sounding like he was running in endless circles. He watched as her smile grew into a grin, and she reached out and touched his hand. His eyes widened. She was real!!! She was really here!!!  
  
He fell to his knees, barely hearing his son's shocked gasp as he pulled the woman he had once loved closer to him, down to him. When she was kneeling before him, he couldn't suppress the emotion any more. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him as he buried his face into her shoulder, crying like he was a pup again. Her own arms wrapped around him, rubbing his back gently as she tried to soothe him.  
  
"I'm here, Kouga, it's okay... I was sent home, but I was able to come back. It's okay, Kouga.... I think you're scaring your son, here. I thought he was you at first, did you know that?" She laughed softly, knowing she was rambling, but she couldn't help it. Kouga, the once proud youkai, was kneeling with her on the ground, crying into her shoulder. Wow, she thought, I guess they missed me more than I thought. Then again, it HAS been 72 years for them...  
  
Shippou was surprised. He had expected the shock. He had known that Kouga would assume it was an illusion until he touched her himself, but this... He watched as Kouga hugged the young woman, sobbing softly. Understanding struck the kitsune as he remembered his tears from the night before. The pain that couldn't be shown, the joy at her return, Kouga had missed her, as well. They had been friends, after all, even though the stupid wolf kept calling her "his woman".  
  
He tried not to be jealous as he watched the woman he loved hugging another youkai. Her scent this morning had been a blend of himself and her unique scent. When he had arrived at the clearing, she still had the faint traces of his scent on her, most likely from the kimono he had kept near him all night. But now, Kouga's scent was beginning to mix into it. And any youkai could tell you that is enough to make the other youkai angry. His mate was to smell like him and him alone, with the exception of his children. He fought down the urge to growl, reminding himself that Kagome had not agreed to be his mate, in fact, he hadn't even asked; and also that Kouga needed a shoulder to cry on, just as he had before.  
  
Near the tearful wolf youkai, though, his son looked on with amazement. His father had called this woman "Kagome". Was that her name? Apparently it was, since she was letting him hug her like an old friend, and he heard her whispering that she had come back. Come back? Then this is... His eyes widened. The miko my father used to love? But, how is she still alive??!!  
  
The sound of the rest of the pack coming closer drew his attention away from his father. He doubted the proud leader Kouga wanted his pack to see him crying in a woman's embrace, but he didn't know if he should try to stop him. So he merely opted for the safe way out. Warn him, but don't force him.  
  
"Father, the pack is nearly here."  
  
Kouga tightened his grip on the young priestess. He didn't want to leave the warm circle of her arms. But he also didn't want the pack to think he was being unfaithful to his mate. Although most of his pack knew about the Miko Kagome, the woman who was born with the Shikon no Tama inside her body.  
  
With a sniffle and an extra squeeze, he pulled his head away from her shoulder and looked into her face, looking for some undeniable proof. She smiled at him kindly, and hugged him again. "By the way," she whispered as she held him close, "I'm guessing that since you have a son now, you no longer think of me as 'your woman'?" He felt himself blush, and embraced her again, shaking his head.  
  
"No. You are no longer my woman. I'm sorry, Kagome. When Shippou told me what happened, I tried to wait for you, but..." She laughed then, pulling back to look into his eyes.  
  
"But you got over me, and you fell in love, and chose another mate." She nodded understandingly. "It's okay, Kouga, I understand." She knew that this would make him feel better, and was rewarded with one of his old, smug smirks.  
  
"And that's why you were always my woman. I'm sorry I couldn't wait for you, like Shippou has done..." She hugged him again before standing and helping him to his feet, allowing him time to wipe his face before his pack arrived.  
  
Literally seconds later, an entire pack of wolf youkai flooded into the clearing. Kagome was surprised at the sheer size of the group, taking a step back, closer to Shippou. When she felt a familiar claw resting on her now-soaked shoulder, she looked up into the kitsune's eyes, and was surprised to see a tinge of jealousy mixed in with the love and laughter in his eyes. But why is he jealous? He turned his eyes back to the new arrivals, trying to decide how he could best make the announcement to them.  
  
Finally, he chose to be blunt. Glancing between Kouga's recovering face, his sadness fading away to reveal his pride and joy, and Koshu's, whose face showed pride, but also some confusion, he grinned.  
  
"For those of you who HAVEN'T figured it out yet, I'd like to introduce to you, the miko, Kagome."  
  
His poor kitsune ears rang with yelps of surprise, shock, and disbelief. He sighed, then looked back down at the woman before him, who was smiling warmly, still standing close to him. He breathed in her scent to relax him. Well, he thought, looks like we get to have a LONG talk. It's a good thing they came early after all.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
1...2...3... AWWWWW! Kouga cried!!! How cute!!  
  
Okay! Away from all the sweetness! I got this chapter up!! YAY!! And I may actually get Ch. 7 up tonight! WOW! Then again, I AM working on 2 different stories. Review, please!! It ALWAYS makes my day better!! 


	7. The Talk

Hey there!! I know you all just love me so much for getting ch. 7 up!!! Hehehe!! Enjoy!!! And they're still NOT MINE!!  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
  
Ch. 7 The Talk  
  
  
  
Koshu just kept looking between his father and the woman who stood by the kitsune, trying to sort everything out. The miko, Kagome?? But that's the woman father loved! How can she still be alive?! He shook his head fiercely, and looked to the kitsune who had his hand on her shoulder. Reminding himself that he had planned on making her his mate, he tried to decide if this was still the best course of action. After all, what would his father say?  
  
His father, currently, was too busy trying to swallow all of the information, while also trying to block out his pack's yelps of surprise. He smiled at the miko who, so long ago, used to travel with the half-breed in order to find all of the jewel shards. She appeared to be nervous, but was smiling warmly at everyone. A glance at the fox demon behind her warned him in a way that he hadn't felt since dog-face, while a glance at his son and his pack showed pure shock and disbelief. Most of them were looking at their pack leader, almost begging for him to prove or disprove this statement. Unfortunately, he couldn't. Only Kagome could.  
  
Said priestess was trying not to be nervous as she looked around her at the incredulous looks some of the wolves were giving her. They didn't believe it, she knew. The ones whom she had actually met during her travels were in shock, unable to answer any questions thrown at them. She took another small step back, only to bump into Shippou's warm body, which caused him to look down at her, a smile on his face as he squeezed her shoulder encouragingly. She grinned back up at him, looking into those clear blue-green eyes as she felt her fear begin to slide away.  
  
Odd, she thought to herself. Used to, I was the one offering support and encouragement to the kit. And now, here he was, fully-grown, gone from the cute child to the handsome man, helping her! After a moment, she realized that silence had slowly crept over everyone, and now all eyes were facing the two of them, watching the pair as they stared at each other. She blushed and dropped her gaze to the ground, trying to force thoughts of handsome faces and bright eyes out of her mind, and come up with a way to prove who she was. Other than cutting her side open and pulling out the Shikon no Tama, which had returned to her body when she was sent back to her time.  
  
The kitsune himself, after realizing they had been caught staring, cleared his throat and looked around at the people surrounding him. He couldn't help but grin as he thought of a human's reaction were he to arrive in the clearing, welcomed by the sight of a single woman standing amongst youkai, one kitsune and a pack of wolves. He took a deep breath to clear his mind, only to find himself breathing in Kagome's sweet scent again. Almost instantly, his body relaxed, and a bright smile graced his features.  
  
"Well, I suppose I should fill everyone in, including you, Kagome." He knew she was looking at him again, and tried not to look back at her, knowing he would get lost into her soulful gray-blue eyes, and would never answer everyone's almost tangible question.  
  
He led the priestess back to the well, and sat as he had that day when she disappeared, his back resting against the worn wood, motioning for her to follow suit. She sat next to him, their sides almost touching, and he was tempted to reach out and grab her hand and hold her close to him again. Just as he was squashing down those feelings, though, he felt her small hand wrap around his own, squeezing it gently and offering her support with a gentle smile. He nodded, and looked at the pack and it's leaders. Father and son sat nearby, and the pack had formed a veritable half-circle around him, spreading out and waiting to hear his explanation. Taking a deep breath, he began the tale, starting at where they had first met, and some background information (occasionally corrected by Kagome).  
  
She had been traveling with Inuyasha, the hanyou who was known for trying to get the Shikon no Tama from it's priestess in order to become a full demon, only to be stuck to a tree for 50 years, then freed by the priestess's reincarnation from 500 years in the future who had traveled back through time by the old dry well on her family's shrine. Unfortunately, after she freed Inuyasha, the half-demon attacked her for the jewel, which had been found to reside in her body. The first priestess's younger sister then placed a rosary around the hanyou's neck, allowing Kagome, the miko from the future, the ability to stop him instantly with a single word, "Sit".  
  
In another stroke of bad luck, Kagome accidentally shattered the jewel in question with an arrow fired at a demon that had swallowed the sacred jewel. And so, the pair had agreed (after a while), to work together to find all of the jewel shards and restore the Jewel of Four Souls to it's former shape.  
  
During their adventures, Inuyasha had been able to acquire a sword called Tetsusaiga, which was actually formed from one of his father's fangs, and had the ability to destroy one hundred demons in a single stroke. He hadn't known about it until his elder half-brother, Lord Sesshoumaru (at this, a few gasps of surprise rose from the audience), came searching for their father's grave, and the legendary sword.  
  
The tomb ended up being a black pearl in the half-demon's right eye, and Kagome and Inuyasha followed the demon lord to the former tai-youkai's remains, where the Tetsusaiga was stuck in an altar. Neither brother was able to draw the sword, but when she feared for Inuyasha's life, Kagome's grip on the hilt of the immovable sword changed from one of support, and when she ran towards the hanyou, the sword easily came out. (A few sounds of shock here, and respectful glances in the young miko's direction)  
  
Shortly afterwards, they met up with a VERY young Shippou, who had attacked them in his pink balloon form, demanding the jewel shards. (Here the now-grown kitsune blushed, remembering the events.) When he was easily defeated by the hanyou, he had explained that he wanted to shards in order to be able to exact revenge on his father's murderers. Unfortunately, those same murderers ended up finding them, and kidnapped Kagome, demanding the jewel shards for her life.  
  
After the defeat of the Thunder Brothers, he had stayed with the duo, traveling with them as they continued their quest. They learned of Inuyasha's night as a human (though he left out details on which night, out of respect for the man he had considered a role model and older brother), and of Tetsusaiga's true abilities. They were joined by Miroku, a lecherous monk, who told them of the demon Naraku, who was the person who had turned the first priestess, Kikyo, who had just been re-animated with a piece of Kagome's soul, and Inuyasha against each other, causing her death and his imprisonment.  
  
They had all (reluctantly, in the Hanyou's case) agreed to work together to find the jewel shards and Naraku, and destroy the demon that had ruined their many lives. Miroku suffered from a curse placed on his grandfather by Naraku, which caused an air rip in his hand that would grow as he got older, eventually drawing him in and killing him.  
  
They were later joined by Sango, one of the last two demon exterminators left after Naraku destroyed their village. The other exterminator was Sango's brother, Kohaku, whom had been used by the evil monster, then finally released upon Naraku's death.  
  
Of course, almost everyone in the pack knew this already. But here and there were a few people Shippou didn't recognize, so he told them anyway. He told them everything up to the destruction of Naraku, the loss of Inuyasha to Kikyo, since he still felt guilty, and the healing of Kohaku. Here he had to stop, though, since he was unsure what to tell them next. He had merely told Kouga and his human friends, and let them choose their own ways of telling everyone else. He opened his mouth to speak again, only to be cut off by Kagome, who continued with the story.  
  
She told them of her decision to fuse the jewel back together, and of her disappearance. She told them how she had been sent home, and the well had been sealed, keeping her from coming back home. She explained how she learned that the Shikon no Tama had been placed right back into her body, where it had been so long ago.  
  
Shippou nodded in agreement, then told how Miroku and Sango had wed, and had the children the perverted monk had asked so many to bear. He talked about their descendants, and how each was trained as a demon exterminator, just like Sango and Kohaku. Kohaku's family had moved to another village a short distance away, also training diligently to protect humans from the youkai threats. And he, after his friends died, moved out by the well, and waited for Kagome's eventual return.  
  
Now it was Kouga's turn. He told a surprised Kagome of how he had come upon the kitsune in the clearing one day, only to learn of her fate. The proud wolf told of his monthly visits, which seemed to hurt Ayume every time. He and her had eventually realized that both of their claims meant nothing if the other's heart wasn't in it. Kouga finally relinquished his claim on the lost miko, and Ayume had released her claim on Kouga. She had later found a mate, and was living a happy life. As was he, with his own mate and pups. He had a few of them, but Koshu was his eldest, and he felt that the young youkai needed to see the world more, and possibly find his own potential mate.  
  
The now-blushing Koshu looked at his father, embarrassed and amazed at his father's part in the story. He had known of Ayume and Kagome, but he had never heard the full tale. He looked over at the calm young woman who still gave off the scent of cherry blossoms and rain, and a thought came to his head. She had said she had been gone for 2 years. But it had been 72 years for them.  
  
Straightening up to his full height and trying to force away the redness in his cheeks, he focused on the miko and her kitsune friend. Finally, he asked the question in every pack-member's mind.  
  
"How could only two years pass for you, when it has been 72 years here?"  
  
Kagome thought about it. Her smile had disappeared as the adventure had been told, feeling each and every emotion again. Now, she was being asked a question she had yet to find an answer to. Oh well, she decided, I might as well take a guess.  
  
"I'm not really certain why it did that. Perhaps it's because both Shippou and I wished for the same thing at that particular moment in our lives... Perhaps the jewel did something... Perhaps when I finally began to cry into the well and wish more than life itself after 2 years, my tears joined with Shippou's tears that had fallen into the well 72 years after my disappearance, and joined those two times together. I think that's what may have happened, but I have no way to be sure." She was focusing on the ground now, thinking how the grass was truly fascinating, really, when she heard the one thing she hadn't expected.  
  
Agreements.  
  
Shippou was looking at her curiously, and she knew he was thinking about her conclusion. But, he was also slowly nodding, as were many of the other demons in the clearing, including Kouga and Koshu. She couldn't stop the small smile that was slowly forming on her face. What she had said had confused her for a moment, but now that she thought back on it, it was possible. After all, she had been sent back the first time 50 years after Kikyo's death, and one demon's true form had been a comb, so why not?? Inuyasha's words after that particular battle came back to her. "After all you've seen, you're SURPRISED?"  
  
She squeezed Shippou's hand again, not realizing it, as she sifted through all her memories. The owner of the clasped hand, however, felt it and looked at her, taking in her vacant expression. He knew what she was doing, but was taken aback when a soft pink glow began to appear around her hip. A glance over to where the other demons were sitting showed him that they were just as stunned as he was. The glow got slightly brighter, then faded away slowly as Kagome came back to the present.  
  
Shippou was busy looking at Kagome, hoping that she hadn't relived a painful memory, or somehow gotten upset, and so almost didn't hear Kouga's laughing exclamation to his pack.  
  
"Does anyone need any more proof that she is who she says she is??"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Well, there ya go!! I know you all love me!! YAY!! Now, the fun part!! REVIEW!! please? Bye for now!!!! 


	8. Happy Anniversary?

Hey everyone!! I finally decided to type this up while I was thinking about it!! Okay, if you want me to send you an email when I update, all you gotta do is ask!!! I'll be more than happy!! Just tell me that in one of my reviews (and provide your email address), or email me! Hehe.. Don't know why I didn't put this in earlier.  
  
Btw, they're still not mine... Sucks, don't it?  
  
OH! Also, I just remembered!! Someone asked how Sango and Miroku could have great-grandkids who had kids in 72 years. Well, think about it. They were already old enough to wed and have kids. So let's give them 2 years to have kids. Then, about 20 (or so) years later, the grandkids appear. Another 20 years go by, and poof! Great-grandkids! (in only 42 years!! Wow!) Finally, 20 years later, the great-grandkids have kids, and in 72 years, the great-great grandkids will be about 10 years old. And how old was Kohaku when he was training?? You gotta remember, they start training YOUNG! And they also married young. Don't forget, at one point in America you had to be married by the age of 16!! Scary, huh?? Well, on with the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Ch. 8 Happy Anniversary?  
  
  
  
Kagome smiled as she leaned against the well, Shippou's arm around her shoulders to keep her warm. They had been there all day, telling stories, cooking the dinner (including Shippou's deer), making new friends, and catching up with old ones. She had noticed Koshu looking at her oddly once or twice, and she guessed he was probably still upset her slapping him. Noticing another glance in her direction, she decided she should apologize again. Although, she had done the same thing to his father a long time ago... Sighing, she decided to at least talk to him, and see if he forgave her.  
  
She reached up and squeezed the kitsune's hand, reassuring him of her return as she smiled at him encouragingly, then glanced over at Koshu apologetically. Shippou seemed to understand her silent plea, and returned the squeeze with one of his own, nodding to her. Happily, she leaned forward and kissed his cheek, hugging him before leaping up and making her way to the young wolf prince.  
  
Koshu stood among his closest friends, flashing quick looks towards the miko who seemed so comfortable among youkai. She was even more beautiful now, when she was smiling and laughing. What really amazed him, though, was how... relaxed she was, even among such a large number of demons. Most humans, at the sight of even one of their pack, would run away screaming, faint, or cry and beg for their lives, and sometimes, all three. The screams hurt his ears, when they fainted he thought they were weak, and their begging was pathetic. Had they no pride?  
  
No. Humans had no pride. But SHE did. She had pride, honor, respect, kindness, beauty, strength, a soothing scent, trust towards those who could kill her... He shook his head again. Seeing her by the kitsune made him wonder again about their relationship. Were they friends, lovers, mates?  
  
He glanced in her direction again, only to watch her from the corner of his eye as she looked at him, sighed, then looked at the fox-demon before hugging him and kissing his cheek. Koshu's eyes narrowed, but told himself to remain calm. She wasn't his mate. She wasn't his woman. But she was worthy to be.  
  
Perhaps he needed to find out just what her and the kitsune's connection to each other was. If he has no claim on her, he thought, then I think, Father, you just might like the mate I have in mind...  
  
~~*~~  
  
Shippou watched her retreating form, his hand itching to reach up and touch his cheek where she had kissed him. He wasn't used to it. Not used to being kissed, and not used to the feeling of protectiveness that came over him every time he saw one of Koshu's looks. He knew Kagome hadn't seen them all, but he had seen plenty. Every couple of minutes or so he would steal a peek in her direction, although he seemed to be trying to hide it. Feh... And he's doing a bad job, too. His buddy's asked him the same question 3 times!  
  
The kitsune looked over to the boy's father, who was lounging near the newly-made fire, telling stories of some of his hunts back when he still had the Shikon shards. Shippou couldn't stop the smile that crept up on his face. Kouga was obviously delighted Kagome was back, even if they could only be friends. And he knew Kagome had missed Kouga, too, even if he did always try to kidnap her. She was still his friend. That's how she is, he told himself, her heart causes her to become friends with whomever comes near her. Hell, she even got Sesshoumaru to thank her once!!!  
  
At that memory, he laughed, causing some of the younger wolves to look at him curiously. When asked why he was laughing, he decided to take on the role of storyteller during Kagome's absence. He grinned in that way he had, and his eyes flashed with a mischievous light. He used one hand to hold up a twig, and another to pull a leaf from inside of his vest. He concentrated on the image he wanted, and with a 'poof!', there stood a miniature version of the Great Demon Lord of the Western Lands. One or two gasps were heard, but he calmed them quickly, and began his tale.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Kagome walked over to the wolf prince and bowed slightly in respect. When he returned the bow, she knew she had his attention. Apparently his friends knew this, too, and went off to listen to some story that Shippou was telling. She heard him mention the names Sesshoumaru and Rin, and could guess which story it was.  
  
After shaking her head to clear it, she looked back to the prince and smiled. She couldn't help but feel embarrassed at the fact that she had slapped her friend's son. Her cheeks began to feel warm, and she almost growled in frustration, knowing that a blush had developed over her face. She sighed.  
  
"Koshu, I just wanted to say... I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to hit you earlier. If it makes you feel any better, I hit your father before, too." At his shocked look, she hurriedly continued. "No, I really did! And in front of his pack, too!! He had basically declared me as 'his woman', and said that I was his mate. And... uh... I kind of have a temper on me sometimes... I just reached out and slapped him. Everyone just stood there and stared at me."  
  
The wolf demon simply shook his head in amazement. "I can't believe you hit Father!!" She watched as a grin began to creep up his face, and she had the feeling that she may have just been forgiven. "I'm going to have to ask him about this when we return home. Mother will never believe me, otherwise..."  
  
Kagome's mind shut him out the moment it heard "Return home" and "Mother". MOM! Her mind screamed at her. They don't know where I am!! I just leapt over the edge of the well!! No note, nothing!! DAMMIT!!!!!!!  
  
When she snapped out of her thoughts due to the look on Koshu's face, she noticed a lot of the wolves staring at her curiously, and realized that her last word had been spoken aloud. Or, perhaps, she should say, yelled aloud.  
  
She turned back to the person before her and bowed quickly. "I'm sorry, Koshu, I just remembered my own mother is at home, and must be worrying about me. She didn't know I was coming here, you see. Oh no!! I have to get home!!" And with that, she spun on her heel and sprinted towards the old well, leaving behind a very confused prince.  
  
Without pausing, she screamed for Shippou. She wanted to let him know, after all. Besides, what if the well stopped working?!? But she had to get home!! She had to tell them what happened!! She couldn't just leave her family worrying about her in the 21st century!!  
  
His head snapped up to see her running full-out towards him and the well. Without a thought, he stood and ran to her, only to have her grab his hand and pull him along with her.  
  
"I have to go home, Shippou!! My family, they don't know where I am!! I can't leave them like that!! I have to go back!!" His heart ached when he heard her declare her need to return home. He didn't want her to leave. Not now, not ever. Fortunately for him, Kouga seemed to have heard her scream. (I wonder why, he thought sarcastically. He IS a wolf demon.) And now, the pack leader had heard her breathless words. She was going to go back through the well.  
  
Well, I won't let her, the proud youkai thought. She just came back! He stood in front of the well, blocking her path and hoping to be able to stop her. He hadn't expected her death-grip on the kitsune though, and the combined weight of them both knocked him off-balance. He didn't even see his son race over to try and help him, but felt that little nudge that sent all four of them flying over the edge of the well, and down into it's dark depths, which had suddenly began to glow blue...  
  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Sorry this chapter ended up so short, but that's cuz I'm gonna start the next chapter in a few minutes!! Hope you liked it!! Please review!! See ya soon!! 


	9. Guys, This is my family!

Hey everyone!! Okay, I'm about to do a lil promotion thing. There's a cool story, but not many people have read it (or so I'm guessing, seeing as how there's only been 5 or 6 reviews). It's called "The Way Things Are", and it's by Inufreak777. Go read!! Major Kikyo bashing!!! Tell the writer to hurry up, cuz I wanna see when Kagome finally kicks her ass.  
  
Okay, enough of that! I have two VERY anxious wolves, 1 confused kitsune, and 1 freaked-out human dragging at my attention. Here's your chapter!!  
  
Oh yeah, and they're NOT MINE! I wish, though... *grumble grumble*  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ch. 9 Guys, this is my... Family?!?!!??  
  
  
  
Kagome groaned, feeling like her old yellow backpack had fallen on top of her. Complete with a full supply of Ramen. And the hanyou attached to the bag, trying to get to the Ramen. That, and for some reason, the ground seemed to be just one large mound, since her arms were actually hanging down, resting on the dirt.  
  
Her eyes snapped open as her memories flooded back to her, and she looked to see what, or who, she had landed on. Wincing, she moved her eyes slowly up the armored chest, the fur pieces on the shoulders, the long black hair on the ground next to him, and finally up to the slightly-older face of her once-suitor, Kouga.  
  
When something soft twitched against her hand, she looked over as well as she could, barely making out a fluffy tail, swishing slowly back and forth. Her eyes widened when they connected with locks of black and auburn hair on her shoulder.  
  
She had come home, she knew that much.  
  
But she had also apparently brought Kouga, Koshu, and Shippou.  
  
Dammit.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Kouga woke to the feeling of immense pressure on his chest. He hadn't felt that much weight since his pups had all decided to tackle him at once... After growing up a lot. Breathing in slowly, he caught a strong scent of pure Kagome, mixed with his son and the kitsune, plus dirt and some other odd smells. He could even hear odd noises nearby, and see some kind of roof over his head.  
  
But to see the roof, he had to look past Kagome's unconscious face. And he couldn't help but look. After all, it had been 72 years, right?? He was entitled to LOOK. And maybe touch... His fingers brushed softly against her cheek, almost making him wish for the old days. He began to reminisce, and in his daydreams, he found himself staring at Kagome's mouth, wondering if she would wake up if he stole a kiss. NO! He had a mate!! And he had pups!!  
  
He shook his head slightly, trying to dispel any and all notions of trying to do anything with Kagome. Unfortunately, when he shook his head, he must have moved enough to shake her awake, because he heard her groan softly. He quickly closed his eyes and relaxed again, hoping she hadn't developed the ability to read minds in the years she was gone.  
  
He also hoped that it was too dark for her human eyes to see the blush burning it's way across his cheeks.  
  
~~*~~  
  
But it's too early, Kagome... can't you just put me in the basket and let me get a couple more hours of sleep?? Why do I gotta get up just because Inuyasha does?  
  
Shippou was very reluctant to leave his place in the warm sleeping bag, although he could have sworn Inuyasha was sitting on him. Only it didn't smell like dog-boy. It smelled more like Kouga than anything else... But wait, Kouga...? Didn't he stop coming around after Kagome left? Yeah... So why was he smelling both of them so strongly now? Kagome was stolen away 72 years ago... And she came back yesterday!! That's right!! Then Kouga and his son, what's-his-name, um... Koshu!! Yeah!! They showed up!! Then Kagome yelled something about needing to go home, and she grabbed my arm, then we hit Kouga, and something hit me in the back, and... we fell in the well.  
  
A groan from underneath him caused his eyes to snap open, and he felt a warm, soft body beneath him, trying to look around. After a minute or two, the person finally seemed to get impatient, taking deep breaths and bracing her small hands on each side of the wolf-youkai's shoulders underneath her. Realizing what she was planning on doing, he immediately decided to get off of her, not caring that the young prince was still resting across his back.  
  
The soon-to-be-conscious prince slid from Shippou's back as he moved off of Kagome, hoping he hadn't hurt her when they landed. Ignoring the thud and soft curse of the now-conscious demon, he helped his love up, sniffing over her for any traces of blood. When he got none, he smiled happily at her dazed expression. She tilted her head back, looking up, and he followed her line of sight, only to be surprised by the sight of a shelter of some sort over the well.  
  
"Why the hell would someone put a roof over a well!?"  
  
~~*~~  
  
His prey was closer. He could smell it now. He could hear the faint breathing sounds it made, it's legs pounding the dirt as it ran from him, the creature's heartbeat pounding in his ears with his own. His claws reached out for it, for the thing he needed the most to survive. Straining, he could hear a girl's soft laughter riding on the wind, ruffling the fur on his tail and the hair by his ears. He considered transforming into his demon form, but it wouldn't do him any good, for when he got to his prey, he needed to be in this form.  
  
A figure darted out before him, and he pounced, his hands reaching for what was so vital to him...  
  
But before he could steal his clothes back from his brat of a sister, the ground pitched beneath him and tossed him off.  
  
He cursed as his head connected with the side of the stupid well, bringing him back to reality. He was, thank the gods, still clothed, and he had fallen in a well with his father, the kitsune, and... her. The miko. Kagome. The woman who smelled so clean and lively, with her bright smile and warm attitude. He smiled and sat up quickly, noting his father's now-open blue eyes as they all turned to the woman standing in the middle of the square. He wanted to give her a good impression of him. After all, he was certain that rudeness and yelling would not win over the kind, beautiful, sweet, innocent, gentle, (but strong) Kagome.  
  
But he wasn't dealing with that Kagome anymore. He was dealing with the annoyed, sore, hungry, dirty, Kagome. He just didn't realize it yet.  
  
His freaking mistake. At least he learns from his mistakes. Right???  
  
Right???!?!?  
  
~~*~~  
  
She was NOT a happy camper. After counting to ten (twice), and taking deep breaths (almost to the point of hyperventilation), and reminding herself these were her friends (no matter how much she wanted to strangle them), she decided she needed to explain to them about where they were.  
  
They were just a bit too enthusiastic for her tastes.  
  
It wasn't that she minded them being there. Not at all. But she did have school. And if they stayed (which she knew they would, considering the fickle attitude of the well), they would need a place to stay. She knew there was room at her house. If one of them slept in her room, one in Souta's room, and one on the couch in the living room. But how was she going to ask?!  
  
"Hey mom!! Yeah, I know I haven't been to the feudal era for a couple of years, but I went through last night, ran into some old buddies, and they accidentally came back with me. Is it okay if they crash here? Oh, no, mom, it's just a mischievous fox-demon, a tends-to-be-jealous-and- possessive wolf demon, and his son, who's probably a lot like him!!"  
  
She sighed and looked at the eager faces around her. Well, she did miss them. And they haven't seen her in 72 years. And this is their first trip to her time. And they seemed to be excited to see what it's like. And Shippou's been wanting to meet my mom forever...  
  
Finally, she hung her head in defeat. She took yet another deep breath, and looked back up to the 3 demons before her. Then she said something that caused the scariest picture she had ever seen.  
  
"You guys can stay with me and my family until I get to go back."  
  
All three demons ran in for a group hug, smiling happily as they made their way towards her.  
  
She couldn't remember a time when she had climbed that ladder faster.  
  
~~*~~  
  
She had been hoping to sneak them all in quickly and silently, so she had planned for them climb up to her bedroom window, someone carrying her, and she would let them all in, with hopefully as little a confrontation as possible.  
  
No such luck.  
  
Kouga was too proud. So was Koshu. And Shippou, well... he just wanted to see everything so much, he couldn't help but run past them towards the place with the voices coming from it. The wolves followed, hands over their ears as they tried not to breathe, complaining about the noises and smells of her world, and asking how she could POSSIBLY live here.  
  
The moment they stepped through the door, hands were removed and breaths were released, everyone relaxing in the quiet, peaceful, serene home. Then her mother appeared.  
  
"KAGOME!!! Where have you been?! We were so worried!!!! We almost called the police!!! Grandpa kept insisting you had been taken and eaten by some giant demon, Souta said you probably went back down the well, and since I knew neither was true - "  
  
It was at this moment she noticed the 3 men standing behind her daughter. 1 older man, 1 about Kagome's age if not slightly older, and 1 who seemed to be a year or two younger than Kagome. Raising an inquisitive eyebrow, she noted the odd clothing, and then... their tails?!  
  
She looked back to her daughter, who was blushing and apparently trying to think of something to say. Finally, she seemed to strike upon something, and said, somewhat nervously, "Um, Souta was right for once??"  
  
When her mother's curious look didn't waver, Kagome spilled everything about going back through the well, and the anniversary party, and falling into the well with the three present demons. The moment the word left her mouth, though, she heard a familiar male voice yelling out indignant words of banishment, and saw the owner of the voice running towards them, paper seals and wards in hand.  
  
Immediately behind him, of course, was Souta, who was yelling for their grandfather to "Stop!!! No!! They're Kagome's friends!! Like Inuyasha, remember!?!?!" Kagome noticed that these words had little to no effect on her raging elder, and hurriedly directed their demon guests upstairs to her room, narrowly missing an encounter with the ofuda-nut.  
  
When she turned to face them, each face looked back at her with a mix between fear, confusion, amusement, and horror. Blushing, she asked them to stay there and not destroy anything, and to not let anyone in except her. Or her mother, if she was kidnapped by her insane grandparent. At their puzzled nods, she slipped through the door, heading back to where her mother was currently trying to placate the aged man.  
  
Souta immediately ran towards her when he saw her, asking millions of questions without waiting for one answer. "Are they really demons? Are they dog demons like Inuyasha was? Did they know Inuyasha? Were they friends? Are they all demon or half demon like Inuyasha was? Do their tails feel as cool as his ears did? Can I take one of them to school with me? How about all three? Were the two black haired ones related, 'cuz they look alike...?"  
  
Kagome was completely dumbfounded as to how Souta had learned to speak so fast, and spent the next few minutes separating his speech into individual questions.  
  
"Yes, they're really demons. No, Shippou's a fox-demon, and Kouga and Koshu are wolf-demons. Kouga and Shippou knew Inuyasha very well. Shippou was his friend, but Kouga was more like a friendly rival. They're all three full-demon. I don't know about Kouga or Koshu's tail, but Shippou's tail is soft, yes. No, you can't take any of them to school. And Kouga is Koshu's father."  
  
She took a deep breath then, hoping to relax, only to notice her mother watching her attentively. "And uh... I kind of told them they could stay here until I went back to their time. Can they, Mom? I'm sure we can find something to do while I'm at school!! Maybe they could help out around here!! Please?!" She turned her sad-puppy-dog look on her mother full force, hoping she wouldn't get into too much trouble.  
  
Her mother merely shrugged. "Okay. Kouga and Koshu can sleep in here, one on the couch, and one on the floor, and Shippou can sleep in Souta's room." A delighted noise came from the boy, a giddy look coming over his features. "Or in your room, since he knows you better, and might be more comfortable around you."  
  
Kagome mouthed "Thank you" to her mother, knowing that she had just saved Shippou from a sleepless night full of video games, questions, and sugar. She trudged her way up the stairs to her room, only to open the door to 3 pairs of wide eyes and hanging jaws. One eyebrow raised in curiosity, she stepped forward and snapped each mouth shut. Finally, Shippou spoke what the other three had been thinking.  
  
"Are you sure you weren't adopted, and they just lied to you?" Kagome's only response was rolled eyes, a slow headshake, and mutterings about aspirin. Then Kouga took up his old stance from whenever he would argue with Inuyasha, and asked angrily, "Why does the kitsune sleep in your room?!"  
  
Kagome groaned and flopped back on her bed. This was going to be a long night. And an even longer week.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
There!! All done with that chapter!! Does that make up for taking so long to update?? I hope so!! Sorry it took so long, I was actually starting my next story. Freaky, huh?? Gotta finish 2, and now I'm starting ANOTHER one. Talk about stress. Anyways, feel free to review!! (as in, PLEASE) See ya soon!! 


	10. Demons Clean House!

WOW!! COOL!! I finally passed the 100 reviews mark!!! Sorry for the excessive enthusiasm, but, hey, it's a first for me!!  
  
Anyways, I got one question from a reviewer :  
  
"What's Kouga talking about? Kagome's mom said Shippou could sleep in Souta's room, not Kagome's."  
  
Sorry bout that!! I guess I confused you!! But I'm glad to see that most people were able to figure out what I was trying to say!! Lol!!  
  
Here's the part from the story that explains it:  
  
"...And Shippou can sleep in Souta's room." A delighted noise came from the boy, a giddy look coming over his features. "Or in your room, (talking to Kagome here) since he knows you better, and might be more comfortable around you."  
  
Kagome mouthed "Thank you" to her mother (see?), knowing that she had just saved Shippou from a sleepless night full of video games, questions, and sugar.  
  
Lol. Guess I didn't make myself clear enough!! Sorry bout that!!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ch. 10 Demons clean house!  
  
  
  
Kagome sighed, rolling over in her bed and clutching her pillow closer to her. She had had an odd dream. It had started great, she had been able to go back into the past, and saw Shippou and Kouga all grown up, and met Kouga's son, and Miroku and Sango's great-grandkids... But then she had gone home, and they had come with her. She didn't mind that much; it was just that she felt kind of odd having three feudal-age demons sitting at her house while she was supposed to be going to school...  
  
SCHOOL!!!! This thought caused her to sit straight up in bed, her eyes wide as she began to yelp about how she was going to be late. She threw her blanket aside, and swung her legs down to the floor. Funny, she thought as she paused, wiggling her toes. The floor feels really weird, like I'm standing on... someone's....  
  
"Um, Kagome? I know you're not that heavy or anything, but, I do need to get up, and I can't so long as you keep standing on my back." At Shippou's muffled request, she looked down to see a sprawled-out kitsune, his head turned slightly so as to be able to try and see her. With another yelp, she leapt off of him and kneeled beside him, apologizing repeatedly.  
  
"I am SOO sorry, Shippou!! I didn't know you were so close to the bed!! Hell, I thought..." When the realization that it HADN'T been a dream kicked in, she hugged him tightly, startling the poor fox-demon.  
  
Even with his face still pressed against her floor, he couldn't help but smile at her hug. But he was curious as to what she had been about to say. "What did you think, Kagome??" He wondered what time it was, only to be distracted by Kagome's soft murmur of "it was all a dream."  
  
At this, his smile grew. "No, Kagome, it wasn't a dream. We're still here. Although I don't think you're supposed to be. Don't you have school in a few minutes?" She had told him the night before that she was going to bed early because she had to be out of the house by a certain time. And, according to her little "clock" she had showed him, she had about 15 minutes until then.  
  
She shot up for the second time that morning, apologizing to Shippou as she raced around her room, grabbing her clothes and homework. She ended up locking herself in the bathroom to change, since Shippou had decided to fall back to sleep. On her bed. He couldn't help it. He hadn't gotten to sleep next to her in so long, and now he got a chance to sleep in her bed, surrounded by her scent. The temptation was just too much.  
  
He was fully awake, though, the moment she kissed his forehead, whispering a "See you later, sleepy-head" to him before flying down the stairs and out the door. Then back in the door for her forgotten lunch, much to the surprise of two tired wolf-demons who had been awoken by her cries of "I'm gonna be late!"  
  
A goofy smile crossed his face as he relaxed in the Kagome-smelling sheets. He would have fallen back to sleep, too, if a certain wolf prince hadn't come to get him for breakfast, telling him that Kouga said to hurry before it was gone.  
  
And so, like the hanyou before him, Shippou raced the other youkai down the stairs in the search for modern-day, or for them "futuristic", food.  
  
~~*~~  
  
He stared at the odd metal contraption. Kagome's mother had said it had the same purpose as a broom, and yet, a broom could not be used. Growling softly in annoyance, Koshu tried to remember how to "turn the vacuum on." The human woman had simply pressed her finger against this piece here, and pushed it down...  
  
When the vacuum began to whir and suck up dirt and small things from the carpet, Koshu, like any canine, covered his ears and whimpered. He considered running from it, but he was a prince. His father was the powerful pack leader Kouga, and he could not be, and would not be, scared of a simple piece of metal.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Kouga, on the other hand, was busy trying to figure out how to work the "dishwasher". At first, he had refused to clean up after the humans, but a glare from the mother of Kagome told him that he would clean, or he would find himself sleeping somewhere else. Like outside, pinned to the same tree that Inuyasha had spent 50 years of his life to.  
  
Repressing a shudder, the "Powerful Pack Leader" tried to remember how much of this powdery substance he had been told to use again. Finally, he gave up and simply sliced the odd box with his claws, letting all of the powder falling into the open mouth of the odd metal contraption. He closed it like the woman had showed him, and pressed the button that she had been sure to ingrain into his skull. When an odd noise began to sound from the odd monster that he had been assured was not going to attack anyone, he decided to find his son and the kitsune.  
  
He walked in on the other wolf demon holding one hand over his sensitive ears, and the other on the futuristic broom, which sent out a sound that made Kouga himself cover his ears in pain and annoyance. He wondered where the fox was, since they were each assigned "chores", which was a condensed version of the statement: "You stay here and clean and do other manual labor while I go and make sure there's food for your bellies tonight."  
  
He had never heard of such a thing, but he had been told it was that or he go back down the well, headfirst. Without Kagome's help to send him back to his time. That or to be locked in a room with the crazy old man who thought himself a master at warding off demons. Kagome's family had finally sent him to stay with one of their friends, in order to keep him from attacking the three youkai.  
  
Wandering throughout the house, he stopped when he smelled the kitsune's scent emanating from behind a closed door. He threw open the door to see what Shippou had been assigned. The demon held an article of clothing that looked exactly like what Kagome had worn when she arrived home last night and changed out of her kimono. Growling at the fox youkai for handling his wo- Kagome's clothes, he watched as the kitsune turned to look at Kouga, his face dark red in embarrassment as he pointed towards a pile of clothing.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Why did I have to be the one to wash the clothes?!?! I don't really wash them, though. I just put a bunch of them in a big white box, and pour some kind of liquid in there. Kagome never showed me this stuff. But when the first box stops making noises, I take the wet clothes and put them in the second box, and push the button. When it stops, I take out the clothes and fold them.  
  
Sighing, Shippou looked away from the piece of paper he had written his instructions on. He could tell from the odd sounds in the other rooms that the father-son duo was doing what they had been instructed to. After they were finished, they had been told to sweep the front steps. After that, they were free to sleep or hunt in the nearby woods. But they were NOT to go near anyplace that was mostly metal, or where there was a lot of humans.  
  
Shippou shook his head as he began to pull the now-dry and warm clothes from the second box. Lifting each article of clothing, the kitsune tried desperately not to think where each piece went. Some he could tell were Souta's, some an older man's, probably her grandfather, and some were for an older woman, most likely her mother. But others... He couldn't help the blush creeping up his face as he tried not to look at the things he was folding.  
  
It was while he was holding one of Kagome's "t-shirts" (even though he STILL couldn't figure out how it got that name), when Kouga walked in and began to growl. He knew immediately why he was growling. Even after 72 years, the sight of Kagome probably brought out the old defensive tendencies. And so, to keep from getting attacked by the wolf who could almost be called a friend, he turned and pointed towards the stack of already-folded laundry.  
  
Kouga glanced over and must have figured out his "chore", because he stopped snarling at the surprised fox-demon, and began to laugh, his hands on his hips. Shippou rolled his eyes, a habit learned from Kagome so long ago, and shook his head. Yeah, I'd say the Kouga of the old days is back. But I don't think he'd try to make a claim on Kagome again. From what I've heard, he's pretty loyal to his mate. Good, one less worry for me. Now Koshu, on the other hand...  
  
~~*~~  
  
Kagome raced home from school, almost scared to see what her youkai guests had done to her home. Dropping her bag by the door, she was shocked to be welcomed by the sight of three unconscious demons, all sleeping in the living room, and a clean house.  
  
Smiling at the cute picture they made, she tiptoed up the stairs to her room and grabbed her camera. She wanted to hurry and get this picture before one of them smelled or heard her and woke up. She quickly raced down the stairs as quietly as possible, and snapped the photo only seconds before they awoke. Maybe it was the flash that woke them up, she mused.  
  
She grinned as she hid, climbing silently up the stairs (or at least, silently to her), to her room. When she tossed her camera on the bed, though, she noticed her now-clean clothes all folded for her.  
  
Wow! I thought Mom said she had a lot of errands to run today. But, then... she couldn't have washed my clothes, could she?? But if she didn't, WHO DID?!?!  
  
If the waking youkai had intended on getting anymore sleep, especially the wolves who had decided to do the hunting (since Shippou argued that Kagome would miss her cat), and let Shippou make the fire outside and cook (since they couldn't figure out the oven, stove, or microwave); they were sorely mistaken. Kagome's scream of fury and embarrassment was enough to rouse even the most sated and exhausted of demons.  
  
For fear of his life.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Well!! Sorry this is getting put up so late!! It's 1 AM here! Ouch, huh? Oh well, happy to have gotten this out!! *grins* And you have to admit, it's be funny to see that. Just wait till next chapter, when the *ahem* PROUDLY inform Kagome what their chores were. I wonder who she'll strangle first, Shippou or her mom? Go ahead and review! You know you want to!! 


	11. YOU DID WHAT!

Hello again!! I know you're all just so happy to hear from me again!! HAHA! Just kidding. Anyways, Here's the next chapter!! I hope you guys like it!! Enjoy!!  
  
Oh yeah, and they're still not mine!!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ch. 11 YOU DID WHAT?!!!  
  
  
  
The three demons heard Kagome's scream, but only Shippou recognized it. That was the sound that usually preceded a flat Inuyasha, or an unconscious Miroku. Unfortunately, Kouga and Koshu didn't have that prior knowledge. And so, like the innocent souls they were, they ran straight up to her room. Shippou, fearing for the two demon's lives, followed in hopes he could calm her down.  
  
When he saw her face, though, he seriously wished he had stayed downstairs.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"MOM!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! I mean, dishes, okay, floors, fine, but MY LAUNDRY?!?!" Kagome was standing in the living room again, trying to understand what her mother was telling her. She had told Shippou... to fold... HER laundry!!!! ALL of it!! Her bras and underwear included...  
  
It's final, she thought, I can never look him in the eye again.  
  
Her mom merely smiled up at her daughter, who looked ready to take on all three of the youkai, and win. "Well, dear, I don't see the problem. After all, it's not like there was anything really embarrassing in there, was there???" The question was accompanied by a raised eyebrow, as though waiting for Kagome to mention naughty lingerie or something, and was rewarded by a blush.  
  
"My BRAS were in there, mom!!!" Mrs. Higurashi couldn't help it. She laughed.  
  
"Well, perhaps you should take them to school with you. They might like that better. Besides, Kouga couldn't remember how much soap to put in the dishwasher, and the kitchen was flooded in suds. They told me it took them a while to clean it up, and then poor Shippou had to wash all the towels they used. And I forgot that poor Koshu had sensitive ears and had him vacuum. Really, I don't think they would mind never having to clean house again."  
  
Kagome, who was listening to all this with wide eyes and a slack jaw, shook her head sadly as she finally closed her mouth.  
  
"I guess.... But we're gonna have to figure out a way to hide Kouga and Koshu's tails!! Shippou's a kitsune, he can use an illusion and hide his. And it's kind of warm for the other two to wear jackets tied around their waists." At her mother's smile and shrug, Kagome slowly began to walk back to her room, trying to think of how to get three full-blooded youkai into her school, and NOT kill anyone or get caught.  
  
It was good to have things back to normal.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Shippou sighed as he scrubbed his head, using the "shampoo" Kagome had pointed out to him. She was right; it did make his hair feel cleaner. He leaned forward to rinse all of it out like she had told him to, his thoughts going back to their earlier path.  
  
Kagome. Do you see me as I am now, or as I was then? Do you still see the sleepy yet energetic little kit who used to beg you for candy, and sleep on your stomach? Or do you see the kitsune I have become, who loves you, and wants to protect you from anything, even at the cost of my own life?  
  
He knew she had once had those same thoughts. He had heard her once when she thought he was asleep, talking to herself after Inuyasha had run off to defend Kikyo as he had sworn to do.  
  
Her words flashed through his head again:  
  
"Inuyasha... Do you see me as me, or do you only see Kikyo? You compare me to her, and sometimes when you look at me, I can tell you're thinking of her. Do you only see the Kikyo in me, or do you see me as Kagome? Am I really nothing but a reincarnation to you?"  
  
A sigh echoed in the tiled bathroom again as he hung his head sadly. Yes, he remembered that, and how she had cried then. He had pretended to be awoken by her tears, and had stayed with her until she fell asleep. After that night, she had slowly begun to fall out of love with the hanyou, and the kitsune had been delighted at the knowledge that she was no longer in pain.  
  
And now he suffered that same pain. And how well he understood her.  
  
Turning off the water, he wrung out his hair and climbed out of the shower. He picked up the towel Kagome had given him and dried off, wondering at how relaxed his body felt, even when his mind was in turmoil. So THIS was why Kagome always bathed when she needed to think.  
  
The smile crept onto his face as he pulled on the "pajamas" she had given him, surprised at how comfortable they felt. After he used his claws to make a hole for his tail, of course. He stepped from the bathroom, rubbing at his tail with the piece of fluffy cloth in hopes of drying it. But when Kagome's scent wrapped around him, he stopped and looked up into a pair of blue-gray eyes.  
  
A grinning Kagome stood before him, a small machine in one hand, an odd-looking comb in the other. What had she called that thing? Ah yes, a brush. And a "blow-dryer". He recalled when she had used it earlier to dry Koshu and Kouga's hair and tails after their shower. He had lost the draw, and was forced to go last, though he didn't mind. She motioned for him to follow her, and called a "good night" down the stairs to the two wolves, who replied back in the same fashion.  
  
Once in her room, she had him sit in front of her on the floor. She began to brush his hair, the blow-dryer blowing hot air into his locks in order to dry them faster. Every now and then she would switch to his tail, neglecting the brush and simply using her fingers in order to fluff up the fur. Another sigh escaped his lips, but unlike the others before it, this one was happy and pleased.  
  
After his hair and tail were both dry, Kagome began to braid his hair. He let her, delighted at the feel of her small hands moving through the strands of hair. Before she could finish her braid, though, he felt a warm pressure against his back. He slowly turned his head to see what had happened, and he couldn't help but smile at the sight that greeted him.  
  
She had fallen asleep on him. Literally.  
  
He turned carefully, making sure she didn't fall over and get hurt. Smiling lovingly down at her sleeping form, he lifted her up and stood up in order to place her in her bed. But then she did something he didn't expect. He knew she would be reluctant to go, but he wasn't ready for the death grip she developed on his shirt.  
  
She was stubbornly refusing to let go. He laid her down in her bed, pulling the blankets up over her as far as he could before reaching up to try and pry her fingers loose. "Kagome," he whispered softly, not really expecting her to hear him, "You're gonna have to let go so I can go to bed."  
  
These words, though, only caused her to hold on tighter and pull him closer to her. He was about to try and pry her hands off again when a voice broke through his thoughts.  
  
"Shippou... please... Don't leave me..." His eyes widened and he looked down at her. He watched in amazement as she moved over on the bed, clearly making sure he had enough room to lay down. His mind began to argue with him, half wanting to join her, the other half declaring that she was asleep, and would be angry when she woke up to find him there.  
  
But I always slept with her when I was young. He winced. That thought hurt. But she didn't mean the kit Shippou, she meant him. The kit wouldn't have needed room on the bed; she'd have thought he was going to sleep on her belly. And so, with this realization, he peeled back the blanket and slid in next to her. When her hands finally released his clothing, it was only to wrap around his torso and pull him closer to her. His eyes were wide as she breathed deeply.  
  
"I missed you, Shippou... I missed you the most. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you..." He hugged her again, and whispered reassurances back to her as her scent began to overwhelm him. A glance at her face just before he fell asleep showed him a peaceful Kagome, complete with a small smile. He didn't know that his sleeping face mirrored her own as he began to dream of the past, and now, of the future.  
  
Maybe she did see him, after all.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Wow, huh?? Well, um... I guess I felt we needed some fluff/angst in there somewhere. But seriously, when you think about it, wouldn't you be worried if you were in Shippou's place??? Anyways, I hope to get some reviews soon!! They always make my day so much better! And next time, we send the demons to school!!! HAHA! I mean, um... yeah. 


	12. A Woman! I'm Scared!

Hey everyone!!! I know, you all hated that I had such a short chapter last time. Well, hopefully this one will be longer. And my SINCEREST apologies for taking so long. I hope none of you are mad at me!!  
  
Also, they're still not mine!! (do you think I'd be looking for a job if they were?)  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Ch. 12 A Woman... I'm Scared! (sorry about the title, it was on Futurama just now...)  
  
  
  
Kagome yawned and opened her eyes slowly, trying to block out the sun that she knew would be ready to blind her. She felt warmer than usual, and there was a weight on her waist, and something soft brushing against her leg... Her eyes widened when she realized that the soft tickling sensation was being caused by Shippou's tail, and that the weight resting across her body was... his arm. Then it hit her that, even with her eyes wide open, the early morning sun wasn't blinding her. A glance up told her why.  
  
There, standing next to her bed with her arms crossed, stood Kagome's mother.  
  
'Oh... shit.'  
  
~~*~~  
  
Voices pulled him away from his dreams, even though he was reluctant to awaken. He was afraid that if he opened his eyes, the fantastic dream would end, and he would be at his home in his time, and not laying in Kagome's bed with her, holding her close to him.  
  
When the harsh whispers began to grow louder and angrier, he decided that perhaps waking up might be a good thing. Especially when he began to catch wisps of the sentences being hurled over his formerly unconscious body.  
  
"- in bed together, and his arms wrapped around you like that! What was I supposed to think?"  
  
"You're supposed to trust me! We didn't do anything! I fell asleep, he must have tried to put me in my bed, and I wouldn't let go of him. You know about my death-grips, mom! You used to complain about how I would do that to you and dad when I was little!!"  
  
"I know, I just worry, honey. And since he IS your friend, and you HAVE known him for a long time, and... is that his tail??"  
  
Shippou realized his tail had accidentally slipped out from underneath the blanket, and was now hanging over the bed, in clear view. He was about to pull it back underneath the covers, thinking Mrs. Higurashi was squeamish around demons, only to hear Kagome sigh in relief. Relief?? Because her mom saw my tail?? Why would she be -  
  
He struggled not to leap up in shock when he felt a hand brushing against his soft fur, caressing the lone appendage gently. But Kagome's mother's next words surprised him even more.  
  
"Okay, honey, but you both need to get up and get ready for school, okay? I'm going to go wake up your other two friends. I wonder if their tails are as soft as his..."  
  
Her words trailed away as she walked out of the room, and Kagome fell back onto the bed, sighing, before she spoke to him.  
  
"Hey Shippou. I know you're awake, so come on. She's gone. You're lucky your tail showed up, it distracted her. She always had a thing for cute furry things. She ADORED Inuyasha's ears." His eyes had flown open after her second sentence, and he found himself smiling when she finished. She was still laying next to him, and he watched in fascination as she began to glance up into his face, then back down to his chest, blushing.  
  
'Why is she - ?' His thoughts were cut off when Kagome spoke again, very softly.  
  
"Um, Shippou?" Another glance at his face, another blush.  
  
"Yes, Kagome?" 'What is she thinking?'  
  
"I was wondering..." He watched her with curious eyes as she squirmed slightly, almost nervously.  
  
"If, um... Well, if you would, um..." His heart felt like it was going to pound out of his chest, and he was certain the wolves downstairs could hear it. He didn't know what he was expecting, but if it was making her blush like this, it couldn't be bad, could it?  
  
"Yes, Kagome?" Now he was looking directly into her eyes, and he saw her blush deepen.  
  
"Well, if you would, um..." He held his breath, curious and anxious as to what she would say next.  
  
"If I would what, Kagome?" He ran one hand through her hair, delighting in the feel of the silky strands slipping between his fingers.  
  
"If you would, well..." His heart stopped when she placed both of her small hands on the arm that was still wrapped around her waist, holding her close to him.  
  
"Stop crushing me to death so I can get dressed for school."  
  
~~*~~  
  
Koshu and Kouga were both grumbling their protests to the mother's cheerful rousing when they heard the thump. It sounded like someone had rolled out of a bed and hit the ground. They had both decided to sleep on the floor in the downstairs living room, out of reach of the energetic younger brother. The cause of the bump was realized when a tired-looking Shippou came slowly down the stairs, his fox-feet making him quieter than normal human feet would.  
  
Both father and son watched as the kitsune came over to them, a faint blush on his face, and a sleepy smile. He told them about Kagome's idea to use his illusion magic to cause their tails to be invisible, their ears to be more rounded, and that they were to retract their claws to their shortest length. Also, if anyone asked about their eyes, they should simply say they wore contacts for medical reasons. Fangs probably wouldn't be worried about much.  
  
When asked why Shippou would only be hiding those two traits, he explained that his illusions required concentration, and so the less he had to worry about, the better. Both of the wolves nodded in agreement, and let the fox place a leaf on each of their heads before closing his eyes to concentrate. They were able to keep their senses, for which they were happy, but they were also curious as to how they would handle this "school" thing. Kagome had told them the night before that they would simply follow her around, but that it was a large building FILLED with noisy, smelly, humans. THAT made them nervous.  
  
Finally, after changing into the uniforms Kagome's mother insisted they wear, and brushing their teeth and hair, Kagome raced downstairs to grab them and her backpack, which carried their lunch (which was a thermos bottle filled with boiling hot water, and 4 cups of Ramen, like their favorite dog-hanyou used to eat), and they were off to 'school'.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Kagome was jogging, angry at herself for sleeping in, and for practically dozing off while brushing her hair, daydreaming. She couldn't help it!! It wasn't her fault that something in Shippou's eyes had surprised her. It had looked so familiar, but she couldn't place it...  
  
A glance at her watch made her squeak in shock before picking up her pace, practically sprinting to school. Then a pair of brown blurs, accompanied by a slightly more reddish blur, flew past her, realized they passed her, and came back to her, stopping to reveal her three demon guests.  
  
"Are we in a hurry??" Koshu was looking at her curiously when he said this, probably wondering why someone would run so slow. At her nod, though, she felt a hand slip behind her knees, and another around her shoulders, lifting her up and carrying her to school with a speed that still surprised her, even after spending so long with demons. She had to point out the directions for her friends, though.  
  
When they finally reached the school, the young wolf prince placed her back on the ground gently, in plain sight of everyone. A blush crept up her face as she felt the three warm bodies practically pressed against her back, warmer than normal humans. The whole of the student population were staring at them, the three gorgeous guys, and 17 year-old Kagome Higurashi being kept almost protectively near them.  
  
With Kagome's luck, her three friends raced over to her, asking about the handsome young men, and then about her 'relationship' with Hojou, which she quickly reminded them never really existed. When the bell for the first class rang only moments later, Kagome turned to her male companions, only to feel her jaw hit the ground at the sight of them.  
  
They were surrounded by girls. COMPLETELY surrounded. Make-Miroku- pass-out surrounded. And they were giving her pleading looks while the girls tucked slips of paper into pockets and hands which were fighting to keep retracted claws in. She actually felt a bit of jealousy, though she wondered why, but when she saw one of the more... *ahem* 'popular' girls pressing against Shippou's side as she leaned up to whisper in his ear, she decided enough was enough.  
  
"HEY!!!!! Come on, boys!! We're gonna be late, and if we're late, both *mom* and *I* will be mad!!" With the threat of death towards the girls who glared at her for interrupting their 'flirting session', she pushed her way through to her three demons. She grabbed Shippou's hand, placed it on her waist to make sure he had contact with her, then grabbed both Kouga's and Koshu's hands, dragging them towards the building she had spent so much time in for the past two years.  
  
She never noticed the three blushing faces who were staring at her in awe and gratitude.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Kouga breathed deeply, trying to draw in Kagome's scent and block out the other foreign ones. The only scents he would accept were his own, Kagome's, his sons, and perhaps the kitsune's. Although he was still a little annoyed over the fact that the fox-demon was the one who slept in his former love's room, and who currently had his arm around her waist, even if it was in an attempt to make sure he didn't get dragged back to the maniac women who had assaulted them.  
  
As he thought about the crowd of female bodies pressing in on them, with their chemical scents, loud cries and husky whispers, and their blatant disregard for modesty and morals, he couldn't help but shudder. Perhaps one woman, clean of the odd facial paint and odd-smelling perfumes, and with self-respect, he could understand, but that mob of girls... No, the kitsune could keep his hand there. He wouldn't wish that on Inuyasha himself, let alone poor Shippou, who had been loyal to his Kagome from the beginning.  
  
Wait, he thought, MY Kagome?? No! Gotta get out of that habit around her!! But she has grown more beautiful in the past years, and her confidence and kindness are still there... But she's not mine anymore!! Remember!! I have a mate!! And pups!!  
  
The proud wolf youkai looked over at the miko who was striding confidently down the halls, unnoticing of the looks and whispers at them and about them. She finally came to a stop in front of a door, and told them to be quiet and let her do all the talking. After they each nodded to her, she stepped into the room, and towards a man who stood at the front, holding a large book in his hands.  
  
They spoke for a moment, then the 3 demons were motioned in by Kagome, who stood next to them while they were introduced to the classroom. Kouga winced as he was bombarded by more chemical scents and sounds that sounded familiar. He and the other two demons looked into the student's faces, only to recognize many girls who were hanging on them earlier. Unconsciously, they each moved a step closer to Kagome.  
  
And unconsciously, Kagome glared each girl down with a "If you even try and think about any one of them naked, I won't rest until I have personally made your life a living hell" look.  
  
After that, only the bravest, most persistent, and the more thickheaded girls would glance at the striking young men who wouldn't leave Higurashi's side.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
OKAY! Again, sorry it took so long to get out! You guys forgive me, right?? Chores + school work = less time for fics. And I'm getting ideas for 2 other fics!! One, called "My Father's Soul", which I have yet to put up, and one I haven't even started typing yet, which will be a Kag/Sess. Me and my alternative pairings, huh?? Well, feel free to review!! 


	13. What's the Point of Running in Circles?

Hey there!! So, how many of you out there missed me?!! Not many, I know... Anyways, here's your next chapter! OH!! Wait! I was supposed to actually answer some questions!!  
  
"i am confused on one aspect of your story. the necessity for the demons to stay in her world. has she not tried the well to send them back? i mean i know you said the well chose its own moments to work and all, but i'm confused why she didn't at least try it."  
  
Answer: Simple. What if she sends them back, and the well won't let them pass through again?? Break everyone's heart, then!! And they don't want to try and force Kagome to go back through the well until she's ready, and breaks it to her family that by doing so, there's a chance she might never be able to come back. Scary, huh?  
  
"just about every other fanfics has all the girls drooling over any boys of the past when in the future... i thought shippo and kouga would be too old to attend skool???"  
  
Answer: One of my wonderful reviewers pointed out the fact that Sesshoumaru and them don't seem to be that old (If I remember correctly, I read somewhere in a interview with the creator that Sesshou's about 83 years old. He's 11 years older than poor Inuyasha, who's only 72. I may have it wrong, or have a bad source, but that's what I'm going by. So Shippou would look about the same age Inuyasha did. And Kouga more along Sesshou's age. Oh, and think about it. In that age, guys actually ran/walked everywhere, hunted, worked hard... In a nutshell, they probably had a build along the lines of Miroku/Inuyasha/Sesshou... Now, you see these three guys walk in your school... wouldn't you drool?? I know I would... I'd be carrying a mop and bucket around with me.  
  
"Will Inuyasha show up at all in this fic?"  
  
Answer: YES! Scary to believe, but I do have plans for our favorite hanyou!!!  
  
Wow... That's all the questions... Well, if you have ANY questions, feel free to email me, and I'll be DELIGHTED to answer them. And I finally put up another story, called "Everything's Changed", a Sess/Kag fic.  
  
Shutting up now!! And they're still not mine!!!!  
  
~~~~~~  
Ch. 13 What is the Point in Running in Circles?  
Koshu shuddered and moved slightly closer to the only people he knew, wishing for once that he COULDN'T smell everything around him. So many scents... And now everyone was staring at them as the human next to Kagome introduced them as "guests". Kagome had told them that it was easier than saying they were transfer students... But that if anyone asked, they were old friends of the family, in for a visit. And Kouga is Koshu's older brother. Both youkai had nearly died laughing when they heard this, only to be reminded of a human's aging process. To the human eye, Koshu only appeared to be about 16 years old, and Kouga seemed to be about 20.  
  
Unfortunately for them, though, empty desks were few and far between. In the end, Kagome ended up near the back of the class, Shippou in the desk to her left, Kouga two desks to the right and one forward, while Koshu was forced to sit in the row next to Kouga, but 2 seats behind him. The poor demons had to breathe through their mouths for fear of inhaling those noxious fumes that women think smell pleasant and attract men.  
  
They soon learned why Kagome had been running so slow that morning to get to her school. Besides all the smells, sounds, small, cramped desks, and being treated like an inferior (which REALLY ticked off Kouga and Koshu until a glare from Kagome shut them up), school was, well, BORING!  
  
~~*~~  
  
Kagome smiled as she changed in the locker rooms. She could already imagine the P.E. teacher's face when he saw what the three demons could do. And they were having races and long runs around school, so the poor guys would finally get to breathe some fresh air, stretch their legs, and show off. Still smiling, she opened the locker room door and stepped out to greet her three impatient guests, only to see each one stare at her in shock. Then she remembered just WHAT the girls wore in gym. With a glance down, she decided that perhaps gym WASN'T going to be their favorite class.  
  
Already, the men were moving to form a demon shield around her, their backs to her to glare at any boy who happened to look in her direction. Shippou was trying to think of what to say to Kagome to get her to put her uniform back on, but Kouga beat him to it.  
  
"What are you doing walking around in that?! It shows even more than your school kimono!" Kouga was having trouble with one boy who wouldn't get the hint of the glare and the body positions. He had brown hair, was slightly taller than Kagome, and seemed to either be really naïve and innocent, or really stupid. The soft growl was already rumbling from his chest when he realized what he was doing, but Koshu's growl soon joined his when he saw what was going on. Even the kitsune let out a growl, less canine-sounding than the two wolves, but threatening none-the-less.  
  
The young miko in the middle of all of the growling nearly yelped when she felt fur brushing against her legs. With a glance up at Shippou, she could see he was distracted, and by looking at each demon, she knew he wasn't focusing on the illusion. They were in their demon forms again. Thankfully, though, they had agreed not to change much. It was mostly just their tails, which were currently wrapping around her legs as though to hold her securely in place. When a fourth voice spoke up, one that was NOT growling, she knew what had happened.  
  
"Hey Kagome!" She bit back the groan that was working its way into her throat, and sighed. "Hi Hojou." She wondered why he hadn't begun to scream about demons and run around like an idiot. Then it hit her. He wasn't paying much attention to them. Again, duh, Kagome. That's why they're growling!! They don't like him staring at you when, to them, you're half-naked! "Um, Hojou, perhaps we could talk later? Now's not a real good time for me..." Take the hint, she prayed, take the hint, you-  
  
"Um, Kagome? Who are your friends?" -Stupid idiot, she finished her thought as she sighed. "Hojou, this is REALLY a bad time. Besides, I think I heard Eri calling for you earlier..." Come ON, she thought, you can't possibly be-  
  
"Oh okay, Kagome! I'll be right back! Then you can introduce us!! Wait here!" -That dense, she finished. She reached down and began to pet each demon's tail in an attempt to soothe them, one hand gently stroking Shippou's tail, her other switching back and forth between Kouga and Koshu's. They stiffened at first, and then began to relax. A lot. But just as Kouga's eyes began to close, and Koshu's tongue began to loll from his mouth, and right before Shippou just fell to the ground and sat there, holding Kagome close to him, the gym teacher yelled at the four of them to hurry up outside, or else he wouldn't hesitate to send them to detention.  
  
"Um, guys?? I need to get out soon, and Shippou, you have to hide your tails, too." There were soft whimpers and whines around her as she stopped her caressing of said tails. When her kitsune friend didn't answer, she tugged gently on the tip of his tail, snapping him out of his daydreams. Then he realized what she had said. Grudgingly, he set the illusion back up, only to wish he had thought to cover more of her body while he was at it, but she was already hugging him, then dragging them behind her outside, where they were told what they were supposed to do.  
  
"Why are we running in circles? Isn't that kind of pointless?" Shippou watched as his love sighed, holding her head in her hands, massaging her temples with her fingertips. He was about to comfort her when Kouga decided to speak up, his arrogance and pride returning full- force.  
  
"As slow as you humans run, it would take forever just to get around this building once. How can he expect you to finish 10 laps in such a short time?" Now Kagome's head rose up to look at him, her eyes narrowing as she removed her hands from the sides of her head. Her eyebrow lifted, and Shippou began to wonder where the nearest tree was, so he could climb up it and hide until her temper flared out.  
  
"You mean they run that slow NATURALLY?!" Koshu was staring at his father in horror and disbelief, amazed to figure out how anyone could run so slowly. He hadn't been around humans much, but they seemed to run alright when they ran from him or their pack. Never fast enough, but decent for humans.  
  
Only Shippou noticed the fairly-visible aura beginning to flare up around the young priestess. He hurried over to her, trying to get her to look at him and calm down before she hurt someone. Although he wouldn't mind the excuse for them all to go home. Her included, of course. Her eyes finally focused on him and began to clear as he continued to soothe her, noticing only then that the class had begun their laps without them. In fact, he had already seen that boy run by...  
  
Finally, he turned her in the direction everyone was going, and pushed her in front of him gently, silently making her begin her jog. He glanced behind him at the two wolves, who, like him, were practically walking while keeping up with Kagome.  
  
Then he thought of something he could use to keep Koshu and Kouga in line. They both knew about Inuyasha's necklace. They had even gotten a few laughs from his stories about the hanyou being forced face-first to the dirt. And they both knew the word used to subdue him. He grinned mischievously, and leaned towards Kagome slightly, whispering so soft that she could barely hear him, and the wolves wouldn't hear him at all.  
  
"Sit boy..." He leaned back, just to see a large smile spread across her face. She reached over and squeezed his hand, surprising him, then spun around to glare at the two youkai who were less than a meter away. They both stopped at her face, and Kouga even took a step back, recognizing the "You have finally pushed me too far, and now you're gonna meet the oh- so-lovable ground beneath you" look from her days of yelling at the hanyou. He began to look for a means of escape, but before he could even take a step, he heard her voice, saying something he hadn't heard in 72 years.  
  
"SIT BOY!" Both wolves, father and son, winced and waited for the crushing pressure to slam them face-first to the ground. When nothing happened, they cracked their eyes open, only to stare at the now-smiling Kagome. "It doesn't work on you, remember? That was only Inuyasha that it worked on, because of his necklace." Then her smile disappeared, and her eyes narrowed. "But it's just a reminder of what I COULD do to you if you don't learn to show some more respect to me and the other humans. Understand?" At their nod, she smiled brightly again. "Good. Now let's see how fast you can run!" She turned around and leapt onto Shippou's back like she used to with Inuyasha, pressing her knees against his sides and wrapping her arms around his shoulders.  
  
"Come on! Let's see if you can keep up with me and Shippou!" She laughed and told the stunned kitsune to "Go." When he finally came back to reality, he saw that he was already running, his arms holding Kagome's bare legs against him as they ran. The two shocked, and slightly jealous, wolves, quickly caught up with them, and it was then they began to race, not caring about the humans around them. To them, the only human of real importance was currently riding on a speeding kitsune's back, half-naked.  
  
The wolves increased their speed, as did Shippou, never noticing how everyone had stopped, and were now watching the race, students and teacher alike staring in awe at the three determined demons, and the laughing human.  
  
Maybe school wasn't so bad after all...  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
MAN!! Sorry that too so long to update!! I was busy taking over a website for my buddy, who finally decided she didn't have the time or patience to update like I did. And the website is MUCH better now, if I do say so myself!! Anyways, feel free to review!! 


	14. Never Flirt with a Demon's Girl!

Hey everyone, you're favorite author is back!! Okay, quit groaning... Anyways! Here's my new chapter that you've been waiting (oh so patiently, I might add!) for.  
  
Also, feel free to stop by my website... I'd feel better knowing someone was looking at it, considering I'm spending most of my days working on it. I'm beginning to wonder if Kim would like her website back... nah!  
  
Here's your story!! And I still don't own them!!  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Ch. 14 Never flirt with a demon's girl!  
They were in their last class, much to the delight of the entire group. School, the three demons had decided, was not as boring as they had expected, but the scents and the teacher's annoying attitudes kept making them want to teach that meddling human not to command them like he ruled them. Kouga was getting the most angered, though. While Koshu and Shippou would take turns glancing at Kagome, then at each other, sizing up the competition, the mated pack-leader was getting tired of being spoken to like he was a pup!  
  
"Kouga..." A soft voice broke into his thoughts, and he turned to see Kagome looking at him from the corner of her eye, then turning her eyes to stare pointedly at his hands. When he looked at them himself, he was surprised to see that he had extended his claws, and was currently digging them into his desk. He immediately relaxed, retracting his claws and crossing his arms across his chest in order to keep from damaging the stupid desk further.  
  
And then, like magic, they were leaving. It was over. Kagome had warned them to be prepared to run the moment they stepped into sunlight, and they took her seriously, only pausing for a second for them to make sure Kagome was with them, which she was, back in the waiting arms of Koshu, who seemed intent on racing the kitsune back to her house. 'I wonder what's up with them?'  
  
~~*~~  
  
Shippou sighed and relaxed. School had been cancelled for the next few days, until their gym teacher recovered from his fainting spell/concussion/hallucination. So now they were all sitting in Kagome's room, and she was teaching them about things they used and did in her time, so that when they went out tomorrow, they wouldn't be so paranoid or confused.  
  
Unfortunately, the kitsune was only half-listening to her. The other half of his brain was focused on the woman herself, her familiar voice and scent, the smile that always made him feel better as a kit, and the way her body had changed and developed since he had seen her. He had considered asking Kagome to stay with him in their time, but now he wondered if it would be right. Her family was here, along with her friends. Although Miroku and Sango's family was still around, she didn't have the same ties to them as she did to the monk and exterminator she once knew. The only thing in the past that was familiar was him, Kirara, Kouga, now Koshu, and memories of an arrogant hanyou that had once broken her heart.  
  
Maybe he should stay here with her. He could build another house, he was certain. And this one would be larger, since the one he had lived in for decades was only meant for one person, yet if he finally succeeded in asking her to be his mate, they would need room for at least two.  
  
Which brought up another concern with him. How should he ask her, and when? And where? And would she say yes, or would she still look at him and think of the little kit who had slept on her belly while she slept, and say no? He loved her, he knew that. He didn't like the idea of living his long life without her, and he could only hope that she cared about him too.  
  
Desperately trying to remember how he had heard that women in love acted, he didn't realize Kagome had been speaking to him until she was in his face; and when he breathed in, he could smell her, close by, and even her breath, as though... she was...  
  
He focused on the face before him, gazing into her worried blue eyes and trying not to reach out and hug her again. But Kouga and Koshu...  
  
It was then that he realized the two wolves were gone. Tilting his head up to sniff the air, and caught a strong whiff of Kagome's scent, and a faint trace of Kouga and Koshu going to the door. When he looked back at her, she was smiling. Her hand came up and messed up his long hair, and her smile grew into a wide grin.  
  
"Like I was saying, Shippou, I'm gonna take a bath and get to bed, and you need to, too. We want to be up bright and early, right? We need to beat the rush, after all. You would not believe how packed a mall can get nowadays. But, hey, it's got everything there, and I want you three to see as much as possible, so that's where we go." She glanced over at the clock and cursed softly beneath her breath, then grabbed her pajamas and a towel, and made her way to the bathroom, stopping on the way to kiss Shippou's cheek lightly.  
  
"I'll be right back, promise. And don't look so scared about tomorrow, it'll be fine..." What she didn't know was that Shippou's frozen body and shocked face weren't in fear of this thing called "the mall", it was in surprise that she had kissed him. He sighed, one happy fox, and laid down on the floor, resting his head on his arms with his eyes closed, and thought about anything and everything that flowed through his head, not even noticing when he fell asleep, or when Kagome came in half an hour later, covered him up with a blanket, and went to bed with a smile on her face.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Koshu turned to look at his father, who was sitting next to the wall with his back leaning against it, already starting to drift off to sleep. But the young wolf prince was still thinking about what Kagome had said earlier, both about being able to subdue them like she had once done the hanyou his father had fought, and also about the four of them going out the next day, hopefully without her younger brother.  
  
He almost understood about the younger brother. Souta seemed to adore the three demons, although he kept talking about Inuyasha, and Koshu had a feeling that the inu-hanyou had been his first demon to meet, and therefore, his idol. And now, anytime one of the three got within reach, he would stretch out his arm in order to pet their tails, and start asking questions again, usually about their swords, and abilities.  
  
Sighing, the younger youkai leaned back against the wall, copying his father's position, and closed his eyes. Only one more day, he told himself. Kagome had agreed to talk to her mother tomorrow evening about whether or not she could go back to the past with them.  
  
"Father?" He knew Kouga wasn't fully asleep yet, but hoped that he wasn't bothering the pack leader.  
  
"Yes, Koshu?" Kouga's eyes remained closed, but Koshu knew his father was listening intently to what was being said.  
  
"Do you think the kitsune is Kagome's mate? I don't think he is, but I keep getting this feeling like he's intending to..." Kouga's snort cut him off before the sentence was finished, but Koshu didn't mind. He wanted to know his father's thoughts on the woman who was supposed to have been the lady ruler of the wolf demons.  
  
"You sound like me when I met her. She was traveling with Inuyasha then, searching for the jewel shards. That's why I took her at first. She could see the Shikon shards in my legs and arm. I knew she could help us, and took her with me. Later, I ended up falling in love with her. I learned something from it, though. She had already spent so much time with that mutt, she had developed feelings for him that kept her from leaving him, even after he hurt her repeatedly. So you have to make sure that you catch her before she spends too much time with the kitsune." Kouga opened one bright blue eye to glance at his son's startled, blushing face. With a satisfied smirk, the pack leader leaned his head forward, his chin touching his chest, and drifted off to sleep, his son soon following.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Kagome smiled as she sat in her kitchen, looking at the three sleepy demons who were swallowing their pancakes whole, looking almost as though they were racing to see who could eat the fastest. And since she had had just a little too much syrup on hers, the sugar caused her to practically bounce in her chair until she began to cheer them on, commentating the whole thing.  
  
"And Kouga's in the lead, Shippou and Koshu fighting for second place, but WAIT! Kouga had to stop and get a drink, and Shippou is now vying for the championship!" She giggled, not noticing their strange looks towards her, and continued. "And now Koshu is hoping to catch up to the ever-speedy Shippou, only... hold on! Koshu has just shoved 2, that's right, 2 pancakes into his mouth, and is trying to swallow them without choking! Can he do it?! I don't know, it's tough, but he's a wolf demon, and so his stubbornness will keep him from backing down from this challenge. Shippou still shoveling them in one at a time, and now Kouga is starting to slow, either from a full belly, or the fact that his son's face is turning blue..."  
  
~~*~~  
  
2 hours and one Heimlich maneuver later, Kagome and her 3 companions (Souta had been bribed to stay home with a bunch of Pocky) found themselves at the mall, surrounded by teenagers who were happy to have a day off from school, and adults who wished the students were back at their designated day-time building.  
  
Shippou felt his eyes go wide at the sight of such a large structure, and had to concentrate in order to keep up the illusion of three tail-less teens standing next to the miko. Of course, now the trio was practically in their protective circle from gym class, not understanding what was going on.  
  
"I told you, guys! This is basically just a really big market!" Kagome's voice broke through their thoughts, trying to make them relax before they ended up changing into their demon forms or something and attacked someone. Unfortunately for them, Hojou also happened to be at the mall, currently looking around the herbal remedies' store for a gift for his poor, invalid girlfriend (in his own mind), Kagome.  
  
They were back in their 'latch-onto-a-part-of-Kagome-unless-you-want- to-get-left-behind-or-lost' position as they made their way towards one of the nicer clothing stores in order to buy the demons another set of clothes so they didn't have to choose between school uniform and jeans and t-shirt anymore. Kouga and Koshu were at her sides again, the pack leader's arm bent with her hand tucked into the inside of his elbow (like the gentlemen in old movies walked with their women), while his son's arm was resting across the young miko's shoulders. And Shippou? Yep, you guessed it, his hands were back to being around her waist, where she had put them before striding off.  
  
The male clerk at the store made the guys nervous, along with all the teenage girls around who stared at them like they were in heat before blushing and giggling with their friends, but Kagome insisted that this store would be the best place for good clothes for them. And sure enough, they found some clothes that fit them perfectly, but only served to make the girls drool even more, although they didn't mind the wide-eyed look that Kagome gave them.  
  
Kouga had chosen a pair of black slacks, complete with a black undershirt and a cobalt-blue silk button-up over it, which brought out the color of his eyes better, making every girl in the store stop to look at the man with the amazing eyes.  
  
Following him was Koshu, who had decided to dress a little like his father, only opted for dark gray slacks and no undershirt, with the blue of the silk shirt a couple shades darker than his father's, and only buttoned up halfway over his chest.  
  
And finally was our favorite kitsune, who refused to leave the dressing room. He had chosen green as his shirt's color, with a white undershirt, and his navy blue jeans, which were tight enough to accent his developed leg muscles, while still being comfortable. He was blushing slightly, but he seemed to regain his self-composure once he saw that he was wearing more than the wolf prince.  
  
Kagome happily paid for the clothes, saying that she had missed them all so much, she didn't care losing her allowance for the next month or two. Or three. And so, in their new clothes and with a delighted teenage girl, they made their way to the food court in order to get some lunch, still being ogled by any teenager who walked by (considering the boys were staring at Kagome, who had worn one of her mini-skirts, with a pink halter- top). And then all hell broke loose.  
  
The guys had actually been calming down, slowly becoming more adjusted to the crowd, although they would still tend to glare at any member of the male species who glanced in Kagome's direction. She was completely off-limits to anyone from this time, and the demons made sure that the human males noticed it. But so busy were they in sending extremely icy looks to one persistent man, they failed to notice the KING of persistence, the Lord of the Stubborn, and the Ruler of the Thick- headed.  
  
Hojou had just left the herbal remedies' store, now bogged down by three bags full of cures and aides for the most common down to the worst teenage diseases, and a book about them all. He was so delighted when they had told him that they were having a sale, and that he got 20% off, he just went ahead and bought as much as possible so that he could be prepared. But he didn't know that he would be running into his lovely 'Higurashi' only moments after paying for his purchase, while imagining her looks of delight and gratitude over her gifts.  
  
Said gifts were almost destroyed when Kouga accidentally slammed into the boy, sending him backwards into the wall. For once, it had actually been purely accidental, although the wolf youkai was seriously wondering if he really had to apologize. But no, his honor called upon it, as did the look on Kagome's face. He sighed and bowed slightly, apologizing to the youth that had so blatantly ignored him the day before at school.  
  
But Hojou wasn't even paying attention to the three demons surrounding Kagome, all he saw was the raven-haired beauty before him, smiling and holding out her hand to help him up, asking if he was okay. The love-struck boy smiled and stood, bowing and apologizing to Kagome and her friends for his carelessness. Then he let his thick head rule.  
  
"So, Kagome, Do you want to go out for lunch or something today? It's the least I can do for bumping into you." He stands there, a hopeful look on his face while he ignores the three men slowly but steadily inching closer towards their young time-traveler. "There's a little restaurant nearby, I'd be more than happy to take you there. Come on, it's this way, only a few minutes away if we drive, and my car is right outside. I was lucky enough to find a parking space so close to the doors, too, this way you don't have to over-stress your legs with your walking..." As this was being said, Hojou was starting to drag off Kagome, holding her hand in order to keep contact with her and lead her along without draping an arm across her shoulders or sliding it around her waist.  
  
Unfortunately, this did nothing to soothe the demons' anger as they saw Kagome looking at them pleadingly, trying to politely pull her hand away from the stubborn grip. Finally, they had had enough.  
  
Faster than the eye could blink, Koshu leapt to the bottom level, scaring a poor old woman and her granddaughter, who began to cry, then giggle at the "funny man with a tail". Yes, Poor Shippou had become so angry, he had lost concentration, and now all three were exposed to the public. Although the kitsune was currently on the other side of the mall, only still on the upper level, he never took his eyes off of the teenage boy trying to take away the woman he loved.  
  
With a barely perceptible nod, Kouga took off after them, his famous speed coming in handy as he plowed directly into the unsuspecting Hojou, kind enough to take the bags from his hand, and still get a grip on Kagome. The poor schoolboy flew over the railing and down to the bottom level, where he was intercepted by an angry Koshu, who held him only long enough to snarl at him, baring his fangs, before tossing the human up and over to the spot on the second level behind him, where an annoyed fox waited for the boy to land.  
  
After Kouga placed Kagome back on the ground with the bags, they managed to toss Hojou back and forth three times before Kagome realized what exactly was going on. At her outraged scream of "Leave him ALONE!" Shippou decided that maybe it might be wise to take the now unconscious human back to Kagome.  
  
They left Hojou sitting on a mall bench, his bags next to him, and Kagome proceeded to walk home with their own bags in her hand while she threatened them with their own 'Sit necklaces'. She had noticed that Shippou had never replaced the illusion, but was too angry to care. After allowing the angry priestess to walk ahead of them slightly, the three demons began to mutter to each other about how they were right to do that.  
  
"He was trying to kidnap her! Only I was allowed to do that, and that was a long time ago!"  
  
"I know! She didn't seem to want to go with the stupid human, anyway! And he wouldn't listen to her. We had to step in and help. It's our responsibility as her male guardians." Koshu said, agreeing with his father's earlier statement.  
  
Shippou grumbled softly while kicking a pebble with his new 'hiking boots'. "Yeah, he should know better than to mess with a demon's girl, let alone 3 demon's girl..." He blushed suddenly when he realized what he had said, and how it had sounded. "I mean, um... a girl with 3 demon guys as protectors." His voice lowered again, and he heard Kouga chuckle to his next statement.  
  
"Damn. Now I know how Inuyasha felt."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
I know, I know, pointless, but hey, don't worry! It's almost over, scary, huh?? Kagome's going to have to choose soon, in probably 2 chapters, about whether or not she's gonna go back to the past. And then, she has to choose between Koshu and Shippou. Man! Poor girl!! Lol. well, feel free to review! 


	15. I Think He Likes You

Hey everyone!! I actually got in trouble for taking so long to update... I'm REALLY sorry it took so long, but I got really busy this past week... I took a 6 hr. road trip (there, then 6 hrs. back) to see my brother, then I had a project and a biology exam, and plus I had to go with my father all day to the "big city", and I'm just now getting to really update. I sorry!!  
  
Please forgive me!! And please feel free to stop by at my website! I updated a lot!  
  
And they're still not mine!!  
  
OKAY! To my wonderful reviewers who get update notices from me... I went to log into my email and send my notice and I got the following message: "From 9PM to 11PM March 7th, this service will be down for routine maintenance." I'M SORRY!!!  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Ch. 15 I think he likes you...  
  
Kagome sighed as she looked at the pot of boiling water on the stove. She knew Shippou hadn't had Ramen in a long time, and doubted the others ever had, and it was always Inuyasha's favorite, so she had decided to make that for them. Her mom had already called to say that she and Kagome's grandpa were going to visit an old friend, who, according to grandfather, was being plagued by horrible demons...  
  
Rolling her eyes, Kagome poured the water into the bowls where the Ramen sat, and let it sit for three minutes, like it said to on the packaging. She had come home still upset about the treatment of one of her friends, but she had to admit that she wasn't that upset, since she had practically BEGGED for their help.  
  
'I suppose I should go apologize...' Leaving the Ramen on the counter to cool and absorb the water, she went to find her guests, trying to decide if she should thank them or not. She still wasn't sure...  
  
~~*~~  
  
He could smell something coming from the kitchen, and his ears picked up the sound of soft footfalls coming up the stairs to Souta's room, where they were all being informed about 'video games'. His son and the kitsune were currently playing, with the young human between them, cheering them on and correcting them. The pack leader could barely retain the smirk as Koshu snarled at the kitsune who had just tricked him again.  
  
Kouga couldn't decide what to do. He liked Kagome, as a friend, of course, he DID have a mate, after all... one that he needed to return to soon... But both Koshu and Shippou liked Kagome, perhaps loved her. Shippou was a close friend, the only other person who understood the pain of losing Kagome before, but Koshu was his son, his own flesh and blood.  
  
As the door slid open to reveal the grinning miko, Kouga decided not to interfere. He could not help one without hurting the other. She would decide on her own. But he and his son did need to return soon. He would have to speed up the process, if at all possible. He finally returned her smile as she sat down beside him, laughing at the duo's antics on screen and her brother's shouts. Sliding a friendly arm around her, he began to cheer on his son, only to be countered by Kagome's calls for Shippou to win.  
  
After another match or two, Kagome suddenly sat up straight, her eyes wide. Kouga turned to look at her curiously, and asked what was wrong.  
  
"I just remembered," she started, gaining the other's attention as well, "I left the Ramen downstairs..." The pack leader had no idea how those words would affect the fox-demon and the human, and so was surprised when they raced out the door and down the stairs at a speed that rivaled his own. Both the wolves looked over at the now-laughing miko, who explained between breaths. "I used to make that all the time when I was traveling with Inuyasha... Shippou hasn't had that in years, and Souta became obsessed with it since it was his role model's favorite food."  
  
Father and son glanced at each other before tearing off after the other two, leaving the priestess in her brother's room, where she was currently laughing so hard she didn't notice the edge of the bed until she fell off it.  
  
~~*~~  
  
After dinner, Kagome went up to her room to shower and think about her day. And her feelings.  
  
'I mentioned Inuyasha twice today... and it didn't hurt nearly as bad as it once did...' She sighed and leaned her head against the cool tile, her wet hair slipping over her shoulders to form a curtain from the world. 'It's like old times, but it's not. Sango and Miroku... Inuyasha... They're gone, but Shippou and Kouga are still here... and I bet Sesshoumaru is still alive, too. Probably too stubborn to die. But in 72 years... Rin's probably gone, too... Does he miss her, or is he as heartless as they always made him out to be? And did he ever mate like Kouga did? Oh no...' Her eyes flew open as she realized her mistake. 'Kouga's mate... Koshu's mother... she doesn't know they're here. They have to go back to her... But what if the well seals behind them? I'd miss them so much... And Shippou has a life back there. I'm being selfish by keeping them here. They need to go home, whether I want them to or not... And Shippou and Kouga apparently missed me the last time I disappeared, and I'm thinking Koshu might miss me, too... If I went back with them, though, what would happen to Mama and Souta and Grandpa?'  
  
At the feeling of a headache forming, Kagome decided it might be better to sleep on it, and try to figure it all out, and talk to her family about it. It would have to be tomorrow, though, since the three demons needed to get home...  
  
Sighing again, Kagome turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Wrapping herself up in her terrycloth robe she got after Inuyasha once showed up at her house while she was in nothing but a towel, she stepped into her room, only to stop short at the sight of Shippou spinning around in the middle of her room, turning his back to her. His eyes were squeezed shut, and his clawed hands were covering them as he muttered apologies, sounding very frightened.  
  
She almost laughed when she figured out what was wrong. Shippou apparently remembered all the 'sits' the hanyou once received for catching her after her bath, and all the bruises Sango gave to Miroku for any sight of any part of her body. Smiling, she walked over to her old friend and wrapped her arms around him, her head resting on his back. She could practically feel the nervousness in him as she hugged him.  
  
"I missed you, Shippou..."  
  
~~*~~  
  
'I wonder if Kagome has some chocolate upstairs... She always used to bring me candy, and that was one of my favorites... I haven't had some of that stuff since I was little... I wonder if it still tastes the same?' Following his nose, he looked around her room for the aroma he could barely remember. As his nose finally latched onto the faintly familiar scent, another smell hit him full-force, and he turned to see a wet-haired Kagome walking to the room, clad in nothing but what appeared to be a thick white kimono, made of some odd material. Quickly, he spun around and clamped his hands over his closed eyes, praying to whatever gods were listening that she wouldn't be angry.  
  
He was in for a real shock, though, when he felt two slim arms wrap around him, and a slight pressure on his back. She was hugging him!! The poor fox-demon could feel his face burning red as she told him how she had missed him. The clawed hands fell from his face without his notice, though he kept his eyes closed. The kitsune simply tilted his head back, breathing deeply and engraving Kagome's scent into his skull again. He had missed it so much, he had missed... her.  
  
Neither of them knew when exactly Shippou turned around in his arms, nor did they know was that when Koshu walked in on them, he saw Kagome's head resting against Shippou's chest, and the kitsune's head resting on top of hers. The wolf prince stared painfully at the pair, neither of whom noticed the silent demon at the open door. Pulling his pride around him, he quietly left them and went in search of his father to tell him what had happened. But he knew that even after he told Kouga, it would still hurt. But maybe, just maybe, he could be as strong as his father.  
  
(I could leave it here, but since I was gone so long...)  
  
Shippou's head came up as he heard the soft footsteps walking away, and tried to focus on the new scent in the room. The smell of a young wolf demon let him know exactly who had been there. A part of him felt bad, as he knew that the young man was suffering, but another part of him was ecstatic, knowing that now the competition for his beloved was lessened. He hugged her slightly tighter, making her squeak softly from the pressure. In fear of hurting her, he quickly loosened his hold, apologizing softly to her.  
  
Kagome merely smiled as the man she had known from a tiny cub apologized to her for hugging her too tightly. Grinning, she squeezed him back, happy to be with someone she had cared so much for. Even though he had changed so much since she last saw him, she had to admit that she could not complain about it. What was even odder though, was how her way of acting around him was changing. The way she felt about him, even, was changing.  
  
Years ago, had someone asked about Shippou, she would have described a cute kitsune cub who loved picking on Inuyasha and candy, who liked to play tricks, and had faulty illusions. Now... He was a grown kitsune, powerful enough to hold an illusion over a group of people for extended periods of time, probably still loved candy and playing tricks, and who grew up to be as handsome as he had been cute. The moment this passed through her head, though, she felt a blush begin on her face.  
  
'Oh, my gosh! I'm standing here, in my bathrobe, hugging on a handsome guy! An old friend, yeah, but still... That was then, this is now, and right now, I'm naked under this thing... clothes might be a good thing to get right now...' With one more squeeze, she finally spoke up, her voice only a whisper, but loud enough for a pair of demon ears to hear clearly.  
  
"Um, Shippou, maybe I should get dressed... I don't think I can go to bed in my bathrobe..." After a nod, the now-blushing kitsune released her, allowing her to get clothes while he left the room, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Out in the hall, the fox lifted his shirt towards his nose, sniffing at it, only to find it laced now with Kagome's scent. A smile spread across his face as he thought of how he had felt with her in his arms. A certain passing wolf demon saw his face and smiled sadly. His son had already told him about what had happened, and the look on the kitsune's face just confirmed it. He felt bad for his son, but was happy for his good friend. It was hard to choose whether to congratulate or comfort, to rejoice or mourn. 'As long as Kagome is happy, I suppose that it is the most important thing...' Leaving his friend in his memories, Kouga headed off to find Koshu again, who had gone to sulk somewhere.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Later that night, Kagome was woken by the sound of her brother's cries. He was calling for her, and he sounded really upset. Being careful not to step on Shippou, who was still sleeping on a futon in her room, she hurried from her room to where her brother was sleeping.  
  
She threw open the door and raced to his bedside, only to find herself caught in a crushing hug, her brother holding her tightly as he sobbed fearfully. Without asking, she knew exactly what had happened. They didn't happen often, but when Souta had a nightmare, it was usually pretty bad, and he would always yell in his sleep. Sometimes he would tell her about his dreams, but sometimes he wouldn't, he'd just sit in her arms until he fell asleep again, and then the next morning wouldn't remember it.  
  
She was drawn from her thoughts as he began to speak, telling her what had upset him so badly.  
  
"I dreamt the well sealed, Kagome... You couldn't go back and forth between times anymore.... I felt so horrible..." The young miko's heart twisted painfully as his words registered in her mind. He had dreamt of her leaving him forever...  
  
"I felt so horrible, sis... You were so sad..." He sniffled and hugged her tighter. "You missed them all so much, especially Shippou... You cried a lot, sis... you were so sad, and it was all my fault... You stayed here because of me, and when the well sealed, it locked you away from him... You stopped smiling..." Kagome felt her eyes widen as she took all this in. 'So, he didn't dream of me leaving him, but of me staying?'  
  
"Souta, it's okay, I promise. The well didn't seal up again, we're all here. Shippou's sleeping in my room, if you need proof. I would take you to Kouga or Koshu, but I think that then we'd end up waking them both up, and I don't know how cranky wolves are when they miss out on their beauty rest." She smiled and winked at her brother, hoping to soothe him as she rubbed his back lightly. When he nodded and looked up at her with an impatient but curious face he had obviously learned from Inuyasha, Kagome understood that he wanted his promised proof.  
  
Hugging her younger brother, she walked with him to her room and opened the door, revealing a sleeping kitsune tangled up in his blanket. Souta sighed and leaned against the priestess as she combed his hair with her fingers. Suddenly, he looked up at her with a bright smile. "Thanks, sis," he whispered. "Don't leave him, okay? He really likes you."  
  
Kagome raised a curious eyebrow, which caused her brother to grin. "You can't tell? He likes you a lot, sis. I think he really likes you a lot." He snickered softly and hugged the shocked girl quickly before running off to bed, leaving the miko with only enough straight thoughts so as to make it to her bed.  
  
She glanced down at the fox demon, who somehow had slept through it all. "I think I like him, too, Souta..." she whispered, before finally falling back to sleep.  
  
She never noticed the small smile that curled the blushing kitsune's lips.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Okay, I wasn't planning on leaving it here, but it's just so perfect!! I promise it won't take forever till the next update!! I really promise! I'll work my butt off just to make sure I get it done by Monday! That's my promise!! If I don't, then I give you all permission to flame me mercilessly!! Until then, feel free to review!! 


	16. A Mother's Wisdom

Hey everyone!! I said I'd get this in by Monday, and since it's Sunday evening now, I guess I'm keeping that promise, ne? And I'm now being physically threatened, so, out of fear of my life, I give you...  
  
THE NEXT CHAPTER!!  
  
And they're still not mine...  
  
Also, some people were asking about Souta's dream... He was sad because she was stuck in the modern era, while her friends (Shippou, Kouga, and Koshu) were stuck in the feudal era. And he felt that the reason she stayed was because of him (Souta). So he basically tells her that if she has a choice between staying or going, he'd rather her go and be happy than stay and be miserable.  
  
And I'm sorry this took so long to put up, ff.net was being a b*tch, and wouldn't let me do ANYTHING!  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Ch. 16 A Mother's Wisdom  
  
Shippou woke up before Kagome, as usual, and looked over at her sleeping figure. His thoughts went back to the night before, when Souta had told her that Shippou liked her. A smile spread as he remembered her response: "I think I like him, too, Souta..."  
  
Sitting up, the kitsune scooted closer to her bed, watching her face as she dreamed. (A/N: Am I the only one who "scoots"? I remember Inuyasha doing that in Ep. 3, when he "scooted" away from Kagome...) He couldn't help but think how peaceful she looked when she slept, and moved his hand towards her face, brushing his fingertips lightly against her cheek, as though trying to see if her skin was as soft as he remembered it from when he was a kit. Careful not to let his claws scratch her, he simply sat there, stroking her face lightly.  
  
It wasn't until her cheek stretched under his fingertips that he focused back on her whole face again (and not just the cheek), and noticed that she was awake and yawning. Before he could pull his hand away, her mouth closed, and he found himself looking into blue-gray eyes, still shining from her sleep. Then she realized what exactly she was looking at, and they both froze, a blush creeping up their faces. Silently, they were both wondering the same thing...  
  
'Who's blushing more? Them, or me?'  
  
With this thought, they both proceeded to blush more. They probably would have sat there for another hour or so in embarrassment if they hadn't heard the front door slam closed, followed by Souta's yells of "Mom's home!!" Shippou fell back, using his arms for support as he almost fell over, and Kagome moved to get out of bed, only to get her legs tangled in the sheets and fall down. The young fox moved forward to catch her, and she ended up with her face pressed against his shoulder, and his arms under hers.  
  
Of course, this only caused them to blush darker, but Mrs. Higurashi's voice floated up the stairs to keep them from falling into another embarrassed silence.  
  
"No, Grandpa! You're not supposed to try and run them off!! They're Kagome's friends!!" Kagome began to laugh, and Shippou grinned as he imagined the miko's grandfather running around with wards and seals in his hands, declaring that he would banish the evil demons.  
  
Kagome, still laughing, untangled herself from the kitsune and sat up, looking towards the door in amusement, apparently waiting for two wolf demons to come charging into the room. When nothing happened, they both looked at each other nervously. Then they heard it. "HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?!"  
  
The young priestess rolled her eyes and sighed. "I suppose we should go down there and help them, before I end up without a grandfather, and they end up with some seals stuck to their faces." She moved to stand, then grinned mischievously, and leaned forward and kissed the unsuspecting youkai lightly on the lips before standing and walking out of the room, still wearing her pajamas.  
  
Shippou sat there for at least another 5 minutes, trying to comprehend what had just happened.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Downstairs, Kagome was surprised at herself, but was shocked out of her thoughts when she saw Kouga and Koshu hiding behind Kagome's mother, peeking from behind her at the old man who was currently being stared down by a VERY annoyed woman. He and the wolves turned to see who had come into the room, only to be greeted by a younger version of the irritated mother. Needless to say, Grandpa went to his room to put his seals up, promising not to attack them, and Kouga and Koshu moved to fight over who would get to go into the bathroom to shower first, each one peeling wards off the other.  
  
And two satisfied women went into the kitchen to have a "girl talk", and make breakfast.  
  
Shippou had yet to move, except to blink once or twice.  
  
~~*~~  
  
After breakfast, Kagome washed up and got dressed for the day, remembering to save some hot water for the kitsune who was in her brother's room at the moment, playing a re-match against Koshu, Kouga and Souta once again cheering them on and giving pointers.  
  
When she walked into the kitchen again, her mother was still washing dishes, humming to herself softly. Kagome grabbed a dishtowel and moved next to her mother in order to rinse and dry the plates before stacking them next to the sink. They were quiet for a moment or two, but both knew that a very important talk was coming up, and the courage was slowly being gathered.  
  
"Um, Mom??" Kagome figured she might as well ask, considering Kouga and Koshu DID need to get home soon.  
  
"Yes, dear?" Mrs. Higurashi tried not to smile, she could guess what this talk was going to be about, and had already talked to "the man of the household", and "convinced" him to agree with her. She wasn't stupid, nor was she oblivious to everything. She remembered when Kagome would come home and talk about her friends, and how much she loved it in the past. And when the well sealed, she knew how distraught her daughter had been, even when she tried to hide it. And now, there was a chance that the well might seal again, and they only had one chance. No, she wasn't stupid.  
  
"Um, well... Kouga and Koshu need to go home soon, I think... And, I think Shippou might need to, also..." Kagome's mother didn't miss the fact that her daughter had said, "go home" rather than "go back to their time" or "go back to the past" or even "go back".  
  
"Yes, dear?" She continued to calmly wash the dishes, wondering how Kagome would ask what she knew she wanted to ask.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if I should go too, or stay. I can't decide, Mama... I want to stay here with you and Souta and Grandpa, but..."  
  
"But you also want to be with your friends, and where you always felt needed, right?" She allowed herself a small smile as she watched the young miko's startled expression. Yes, she had known this day would come. At first, she was certain it would be for Inuyasha, but after what happened... No, she knew that now Kagome was going back for herself and her friends. She was proud that her daughter could be strong enough to go back there, where she had suffered for so long from her unrequited love. Yes, she knew about it. She could hear when her daughter cried at night, and knew that with someone as handsome as Inuyasha was, she must have cared greatly for him, and for her to cry it meant that it was not reciprocated.  
  
"Right... Mama, what should I do? I don't want to lose them again, but I don't want to lose all of you..." Kagome had already dropped all pretenses of drying the dishes. Now she just stood there, bracing herself against the counter with her hands, fighting off the confusion and tears that threatened to overcome her.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi sighed and gently took the towel from Kagome, using it to dry her hands before she reached out and embraced her daughter.  
  
"Kagome, Souta told me about his dream, so I know he agrees with me when I say this. You were always happier when you were able to be back in that era. Sure, every now and then something or someone would upset you, but you were truly more... cheerful when you could always go back and see your friends. I know how much they mean to you, and I know how much you enjoyed that time, no matter how often your life was in danger. Although I must say that I was worried on more than one occasion. And before you can ask, yes I did know what you were doing. But I knew you were doing what you wanted, and what you felt was right, and I'll be damned if I'm gonna keep my baby from being happy. And plus, you had Inuyasha and your friends to protect you. And then I noticed your archery was improving, and I could tell you were learning to fight as well. And don't worry about losing us, you could never lose us. We're always there for you, even if it's not physically."  
  
Pulling back and smiling at Kagome's shocked face, the elder woman smoothed her daughter's hair as she looked at her lovingly.  
  
"We will miss you, dear, but we know that were you to stay here, you could never be as happy as you were there. Even the short time I saw you around those three demons, and with Inuyasha before them... You came back to life, Kagome. You would have fooled me into thinking everything was normal, had I not been your mother. I knew something was wrong when you came back that last time. And now, you're yourself again. And I agree with Souta's sentiments. I would rather have you in the past, knowing you're safe, and happy, than here and watching you grow lonely and depressed. Although I would wish for it to be possible for you to visit occasionally. And I would like to see my grandkids someday..."  
  
The miko was so shocked by this confession that she just stared at her mother, trying to think of something to say. "But... what about grandpa?"  
  
At this, Kagome received a hug that rivaled Shippou's from the night before. "Well, sweetie, I ahem... convinced him that his granddaughter's happiness was the most important thing here, and he finally agreed. Although, like me, he wishes he could see your children someday. Especially if it ends up being one of those two younger demons, although it'll most likely be your kitsune friend."  
  
At this, a blushing Kagome leaned back to look at her mother's smiling face, shock evident as she forced her mouth to work again. "Wha... but... how...?"  
  
Her mother laughed and hugged her again. "Simple. He was almost staring at you over breakfast, and I recognize that look. That was how your father used to look at me, and I'm willing to bet that all those times I saw you glancing at him was how I looked when I was younger, and in love with your father." She smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead. "I went to the store last night when I was at your grandfather's 'exorcism', and got as much Ramen as I could, and a bunch of over things I thought you might need to go back. I also bought you a new backpack, this one's made specifically for hiking, so it should be able to last for a long time."  
  
Finally, it was too much for Kagome, and she collapsed into her mother's arms, sobbing uncontrollably. She lifted her head only long enough to see Souta and her grandpa coming towards her, arms outstretched.  
  
They all stayed there, hugging and crying and talking, long after the dishwater had gone cold.  
  
~~*~~  
  
They had all heard Kagome's sobs, but Souta had told them that he would be back, and for them to stay there. Kouga and Koshu growled at hearing someone order them around, but Shippou merely nodded quietly, knowing that Souta would know what was going on, and wouldn't tell them to stay there unless it was serious.  
  
So now, they sat in Souta's room, the game paused, as they listened to Kagome cry, and smelled the scent of her tears, which was drifting faintly up the stairs. The fox had had to block the door a few times, and had once had to physically hold off the two wolves. Finally, when he had Kouga pinned and Koshu underneath his father, both snarling at him angrily, he got fed up and bared his fangs at them as he growled.  
  
"Bakas! Souta's her younger brother! He knows what's going on! He told us to stay, which means we're meant to stay here! If they need us to come downstairs, then they'll call for us! Just be patient! I thought all the great leaders were endowed with vast amounts of patience. Sesshoumaru is more patient than you are! Hell, even INUYASHA was more patient than you are!"  
  
Shippou hit the mark he was aiming for. Kouga would always tried to keep himself from being compared to the hanyou, wanting the only thing in common with them to be Kagome or their friends. When the half-demon was alive, Shippou might have found himself at the wrong end of a set of claws, but now, it would just make him stop and think. Which is exactly what the kitsune wanted him to do.  
  
"Fine, we'll wait for him to get back. But I fully intend to ask him what happened." Shippou merely nodded at Kouga's reluctant agreement and let them both up, moving back over to the deserted video game.  
  
"So, Koshu, I bet I can beat you at least 5 times before Souta gets back." The two younger demons found themselves back at the console, fighting each other with a vengeance, and the pack leader ended up sitting in his usual place, on Souta's bed, watching his son and friend's characters on the screen battle it out.  
  
It wasn't but 4 battles later, on their fifth one, which they claimed as a tie-breaker 'again, that's what they said the last time', Kouga thought, when the door opened to reveal a red-faced Souta, whose eyes still looked slightly puffy from crying.  
  
Immediately, the controllers were dropped, and Kouga was already standing in front of the young human before he could blink. "What happened?" the demon asked, worried that something was wrong with one of his closest friends.  
  
Souta sniffled slightly, then looked up at them, smiling sadly. "You're going home tonight, after dinner, all of you." All three demons took a step back in shock, and Shippou couldn't help but feel slightly hurt, thinking that they no longer wanted three demons in their home. His heart twisted slightly, but it was Koshu who finally broke the silence.  
  
"You're right, I suppose. We have been quite a... burden to Kagome and yourselves. I apologize for all the trouble we caused." This had everyone staring at the young wolf prince oddly, including Souta, who stifled a giggle before grinning at them.  
  
"No, you misunderstood me. When I said that all of you were going back tonight, I meant Kagome, too. She's going with you." NOW all the three demons just started in wide-eyed, slack-jawed shock at the boy before them. "But watch out, Mom's making Oden for dinner, which means Kagome's not going to hear a thing you say until she's done eating, and if you try to get some before her, expect to be stabbed with her chopsticks. She's territorial like that. And - HEY! I wanted to see some of those matches! Come on, you have to start all over now so I can watch!!"  
  
And so they played games while Kagome packed and called her friends for the last time, inviting them over to her house for dinner. Unfortunately, one of those friends included Hojou. After all, she did want to say goodbye to ALL her friends, and he WAS one of them... But how would he and the demons react to each other?  
  
Could she keep them from killing Hojou if he did something stupid?? She hoped so.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, there's your chapter! I hope you liked it!! Until next chapter, Ja ne! 


	17. Final GoodByes Hojou's Mistake

OKAY!! I'm sorry this took sooooo long, but I JUST got out of a long-term relationship. No, I mean "just" as in, I just sent the final email, which was an answer to his email, the final question. *Sighs* I figured that a long distance relationship wasn't working when I was trying to focus on my writing (FIVE stories!! At ONCE!!), college, work, family, and making new friends.  
  
Anyways, away from my love life (or former love life, in this case), here's your new chapter!! ENJOY!!  
  
Also, since poor Nankinmai was upset that she had finals, and my other story's update didn't make her feel much better, I'm gonna try and make it up to her in this!!  
  
And they're still not mine!! (although I do sleep with a Shippou plushie at night. No, I really do!!)  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch. 17 Last Goodbyes  
  
Kagome sighed as she looked at her pack, then all the things she had picked out to take with her. She had no idea where she was going to live, but she figured she could ask to stay with Sango's great-granddaughter. She seemed really nice, and maybe she could teach Kagome how to defend herself using something other than a bow and arrow.  
  
She went over the list in her mind, wondering if she could fit everything in the backpack. Sure, it was huge, but compared to the amount of clothes, first-aid supplies, some books, photo albums, playing cards, her favorite plushie, a couple pairs of shoes, some instant food (LOTS of Ramen), and other various items, it was tiny.  
  
It was while she was trying to figure out how to fit everything into the bag that Shippou came in, looking at her supplies incredulously. "You DO realize that you really can't take a lot of clothes with you. You can take a few sets, if they're that comfortable, but no one dresses like that, so you have to get new clothes, like some kimonos, and such." He felt slightly guilty when she had started, too lost in her thoughts to have noticed him standing there. Then he felt slightly better when a smile spread across her face, accompanied by a nod.  
  
"You're right. I can't take everything with me. I wish I could." Another sigh escaped her lips, and the kitsune couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. Or, to be more precise, he felt selfish.  
  
"Kagome..." He walked over to her and held her hand, noticing how her eyes were brimming with tears. "I'm sorry for making you have to choose. If you want, I won't mind if you want to stay here. I'll even stay here with you, if you want..." He didn't know what to say, just wanted her to stop crying. He hated seeing her cry, and knowing it's his fault. Now he knew how dog-boy felt every time she would leave crying because of him. 'And I didn't help much either, huh, yelling at him after she was gone.'  
  
Smiling, the young miko shook her head and turning a happy face to her friend. "No, Shippou. I want to go. I... I don't belong in this time. I thought I did at one point, but I was always so much happier back in the feudal era. I don't know why, but I just feel so much more... relaxed, more... at home, when I'm there. Well, except when we were fighting Naraku or some other demon. Although afterwards was usually fun. Inuyasha would be happy about having a shard, so we'd get a short break, and Sango and I would go to the hot springs, taking you once or twice...." She laughed and hugged him. "I wonder what would happen if I told my friends you used to bathe with my friend and I. Miroku would be jealous, ne?"  
  
He began to laugh at this, thinking to himself how true that comment was. He remembered all the times he had "accidentally" twitched his tail, causing leaves to rustle or something, getting the lecher caught in the act. It was just his bad luck that once or twice Inuyasha got caught with him, resulting in a few bruises and bumps on everyone, including himself, courtesy of one pissed hanyou.  
  
"Yeah, he'd probably be talking to me about what growing up is all about, and try to tell me about 'the birds and the bees'. By the way, Kagome, that reminds me. You called it that when you explained to them that I had asked about it, but WHY is it called 'the birds and the bees'?? That makes no sense to me whatsoever."  
  
Kagome began to laugh at her companion's confusion before leaning forward to kiss his cheek lightly. "It doesn't make sense to me, either, that's just what I've always heard it called. Now, go back downstairs so I can start getting ready for the dinner, party, um, thing tonight, okay?? Also, you might want to warn the guys to take a bath now, before I get there. Oh, and Hojou's going to be here tonight... Please try not to kill him, okay??"  
  
During this speech, Shippou had been thinking about Kagome's kiss, and wondering if she would mind much if he kissed her this time, and on the lips like she had done this morning. He had liked the taste left behind on his lips, and also the feeling that came from it. But when he heard the part about Hojou, he tensed up. Remembering the earlier meeting with the oblivious male, he didn't notice the words he was saying until they had already left his mouth.  
  
"That was his own damn fault. Teach him to mess with a demon's girl - Uh oh. Um, I think I'll just go downstairs now..." Then, before he could lose what little nerve he had left, he leaned forward and kissed her lips lightly, reveling in the look of shock on her face afterwards. A silly grin made it's way across his face as he blushed, walking towards the door.  
  
He paused at the threshold, looking back at her and smiling as he bowed his head slightly. "See you soon, Kagome." After her whispered reply, he merely shut the door quietly behind him, and made his way downstairs to deliver the message about bathing and murdering to the wolves.  
  
This time it was Kagome who remained motionless for five minutes.  
  
~~*~~  
  
That evening, Kagome's cousin Nankinmai was the first to arrive. Her aunt, Kagome's mother, had been so *kind* to tell her that Kagome had three MALE friends here, and one might possibly end up being her (Kagome's) boyfriend. Now, Nankinmai loved her little cousin, and HAD to see for herself before she'd give her stamp of approval. So what if it meant arriving early? It was only an hour.  
  
Or two.  
  
After Nankinmai arrived, Kagome's three friends from school, Eri, Ayumi and Yuka showed up, questioning the cousin about the three guys she was talking to, telling her about the race at the school, when Kagome had leapt up onto the red-haired guy's back. Eri soon began to flirt with Koshu, making him blush, while Yuka and Ayumi talked to Kouga about his 'brother', leaving Nankinmai alone to interrogate the kitsune who seemed to be somewhat nervous, even glancing up towards Kagome's room occasionally.  
  
Of course, Nankinmai noticed this and smiled. "I'm taking this wild guess that you like my cousin." Shippou turned to look at her, wide-eyed, and tried to think of something to say. He didn't realize that the look of shock, mixed with the blush on his face, was answer enough. "So, tell me about yourself." At his confused look, she rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation. "Name, age, where you live, what you do for a living, that kind of stuff."  
  
"Oh." Shippou nodded in understanding and blurted out his answers without thinking about it. "My name's Shippou, I'm 78 years old, I live in my home near Kaede's old village, and I don't know what you mean by 'do for a living', I usually spend my time hunting or training, or helping out Hanoku and Hikana." When he saw the girl's odd look, he realized what he had just said, and wished he could kick himself in the butt. Many times.  
  
'78 years old? How can he be 78 years old?!!? Unless...' Nankinmai thought about when her aunt had told her about her cousin Kagome's trips to the past, hoping that Nankinmai could help with supporting their 'sick' story. 'Didn't she say that Kagome had friends who were youkai? Then that must mean...'  
  
Nankinmai turned to look at the red-haired, teal-eyed man before her, who was looking nervous and scared. She nodded to him, and motioned with her hand that they should step outside. Glancing back at the other two guys talking to the three girls, she was for once glad for the loud female voices.  
  
~~*~~  
  
'Well, that went well...' Shippou was sitting in the living room with everyone else, waiting for the rest of the guests, Kagome sitting next to him, with Nankinmai on her other side, the three girls in front of her, and Kouga and Koshu on Shippou's other side.  
  
When he and Kagome's cousin had gone outside, she had asked if he was a youkai, or a hanyou like the 'Inuyasha character' that she had heard about. He had been surprised, but she told him that some of her family was told about Kagome's time traveling, proud that they had a real miko in their family who fought demons. She had accepted him easily, merely smiling and saying, "I thought as much" after he told her their story.  
  
A knock interrupted his thoughts, as did Souta's yell of, "Kagome! Hojou's here!!" Now he had EVERYONE'S attention. The three school girls were in their 'You should go out with Hojou, he's cute and he likes you' mode, while Kagome blushed and moved unconsciously closer to Shippou and the other two demons. Nankinmai noticed Shippou's look sent in Hojou's direction and merely rolled her eyes again, shaking her head.  
  
"Hey Kagome!" Hojou stepped forward, smiling happily. He recognized those three guys sitting next to his love interest, and felt slightly nervous. All he could remember from their last meeting was the feeling of falling and flying. It made him queasy, but he decided to get over it, wanting to stay near the lovely girl as much as possible. He noticed her three friends from school whispering to her, and a girl who appeared to be a little older than her sitting next to her, appearing to be annoyed slightly with everything.  
  
"Hey Hojou. This is Nankinmai, my older cousin, and you already know Shippou, Kouga, Koshu, and Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka." Hojou nodded his head to each of them, greeting them politely. If those guys were her friends, then he would accept them. For now. But he seriously hoped that none of them were her boyfriend, as he had big plans to ask her that night. They had been out on a few dates, and he really liked her.  
  
He listened to their conversation only partially, focusing mostly on Kagome's actions towards any of the three men, and their actions towards her. None of the three talked very much, all seeming to be content to just sit beside Kagome, where Hojou felt he should be sitting. But the one with the red hair didn't seem to be thinking about moving anytime soon, and even if he did, Hojou had the feeling that he'd have to go through the other two men first.  
  
After a few more people arrived, Kagome's mother announced that dinner was ready. He could smell that it was most likely Oden, but was still surprised to watch as Kagome, her cousin, and the three men leapt up and literally raced to the kitchen, Kagome actually making it only seconds after the three speed-demons. (A/N: If he only knew how close to right that was!)  
  
Koshu stared wide-eyed at Kagome, who was chanting "Oden" over and over again. Nankinmai, whom he had learned was Kagome's elder cousin, was laughing, as was Souta and their mother, but everyone else was surprised with Kagome's fixation on the food before her. Souta muttered out, just loud enough for the demons to hear, "I told you she loved the stuff, trust me, grab some before she does. Then she can have the rest. Go back for seconds, lose a hand."  
  
Sure enough, their mother held Kagome by her shoulders while everyone else got their food, then released the young miko, who began to eat furiously, stopping only to thank her mother, and tell her how delicious it was.  
  
Then came what would later be called "Hojou's Big Mistake #1". Just as Kagome was reaching for more of her favorite dish, she noticed Hojou attempting to steal some of HER food!! All of a sudden, Kagome's happy, light-hearted appearance dropped, only to be replaced by a cold, emotionless mask that would have made Sesshoumaru proud. In a voice that would have given Naraku the chills, the young priestess said, "Hojou, this is your one warning. If I see your hand coming near my oden again, you will draw back a nub. Understood?"  
  
After a gulp and a "yes" from Hojou, Kagome became the sweet innocent teenager again, happily munching on her dinner while the demons stared at her in increased respect and awe. Souta was giving her a look that had usually been reserved for when Inuyasha was around, while Hojou watched her in fear, and her friends stared in horror.  
  
Nankinmai was having difficulty trying to keep from falling off her chair laughing.  
  
~~*~~  
  
They were all sitting in the living room again, happy that Kagome was full, and less threatening now, and Kagome happy that she had had her fill of her favorite food. Her last night at home was a good one... With that thought, she remembered WHY she had invited everyone to her house, and cleared her throat to get their attention. 'Man, I feel like a teacher at school...'  
  
"Okay, um, well... I'm guessing you guys are wondering why I asked you all to come over... Well, um, You see, I just wanted to say... Um, goodbye. Cuz, I'm moving. Mom and Souta and Grandpa aren't, just me. I might be able to come visit, and I might not, so I just wanted to say goodbye to you now before I found out that I couldn't." At this, a collective gasp went around the room, leaving the only calm people to be Shippou, Kouga, Koshu, Kagome, her mother, Souta, Grandpa, and Buyo. Even Nankinmai hadn't expected this! And she was family!!  
  
Everyone began asking questions, like "Where are you going?" and "Why?" and "When?" Her family had prepared for this. Kagome's mother spoke up now, showing that she approved of Kagome's choice whole-heartedly. "Well, you see, you know how she was sick so much for those two years a while back? Well, Kagome's starting to get ill again, we think, and we just decided it would be better for her health to move in with my cousin, who lives a couple day's drive away. And actually, this was her last dinner. They're leaving tonight."  
  
"'They're'?" Oops. Kagome's mother forgot that they didn't know about the youkai going with her. Nankinmai, though, was smart enough to put two and two together and get five, and immediately leapt in to help her aunt.  
  
"Oh, I get it. You mean Kouga, Koshu, and Shippou are taking Kagome to your cousin's for you? Are they her sons or something?" Nankinmai didn't miss the look of gratitude Mrs. Higurashi gave her, nor the relieved look on Kagome's face.  
  
"Yes, actually. Kouga and Koshu are her sons, and Shippou is their friend who tagged along with them, since I hadn't seen him since he was a child." NOW everyone seemed to understand, and it helped that Kagome's friends from school were pointing out that Kagome HAD told them that the boys were friends of the family.  
  
(Begin commencement of "Hojou's Big Mistake #2")  
  
Hojou stood and asked if he could talk to Kagome alone for a second, promising that they would be right back. Her friends knew what was going on, Nankinmai had a pretty good guess, and she could tell that none of the three youkai (as she now knew them to be, 2 wolves and 1 kitsune, thanks to said fox) was happy about it, either. But Kagome, though reluctant and nervous, agreed.  
  
(And in T minus 5...)  
  
When they were alone in her room, where they were away from prying eyes and ears (except the demon ones!! Hehe...), Hojou smiled at her in a way that made Kagome wish Shippou or Kouga or Koshu had come with her.  
  
(4...)  
  
"Kagome?? Since you're moving, I guess this would be the best time to say this... You see, I've liked you for a while now... Well, actually, for the past four years... And I know we've been on a couple of dates, but... I was just wondering..."  
  
(3...)  
  
"If you would consider being my girlfriend. I mean, I really like you, and I'm hoping you like me too. Please? Would you be my girlfriend?"  
  
(2...)  
  
"Hojou! I'm about to move!" Kagome now wished DESPERATELY that one of the youkai had come with her, or even Souta or Nankinmai. They both knew about the three possessive demons who were more than willing and perfectly capable of making sure that Hojou left her alone.  
  
"I know, Kagome, but we can still be together. I mean, I can come visit every now and then, and you said you might get to come visit occasionally, plus we can keep in touch through the phone, and letters, and the internet, so it'd just be a long-distance relationship. How about it, Kagome?"  
  
She hadn't even noticed he was stepping closer to her until she opened her mouth to argue with him.  
  
(1...)  
  
"Hojou, I ca-" She was cut off as he moved forward and kissed her lips lightly, only having enough time to clamp her teeth shut in the event he tried to deepen the kiss. He did, but when he met with no success, he stopped.  
  
"What's wrong, Kagome?? I thought you liked me. Your friends kept telling me you did."  
  
The only ones who could feel the anger radiating from the miko was the three demons, who looked at each other nervously, and Hojou, since he was standing directly in front of her, and could see her face.  
  
But they all heard the slap that followed.  
  
"HOJOU! I NEVER said I liked you like that! My friends may have, but I didn't! I may have said you were cute, and you were nice, but that's it! Don't you EVER do that again!" Kagome was startled with her own vehement speech, but not as much as the boy in front of her, who was still holding his cheek, a red handprint starting to show up.  
  
With that, she turned away from him, lifted her pack onto her back, and grabbed her other bag, which was simply a duffel bag filled with things that didn't fit in the pack, like her blankets and her favorite pillow. She glared at him again before opening the door to see Shippou's angry and surprised face. Kagome merely smiled happily at Shippou and handed him her duffel bag, walking back downstairs with him where Kouga and Koshu were arguing with Nankinmai that they should be allowed to go help Kagome. They all stopped to see the girl in question coming down the stairs, Shippou directly behind her, both carrying bags.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi told everyone that it was getting late, and that Kagome and the others would have to leave soon. The group of friends stood and come over to Kagome, hugging her and telling her how much they would miss her, and how they'd try to keep in touch as much as possible. Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka were crying, saying that they would miss their best friend so much, and that the moment she had a boyfriend, they wanted to hear all the details. This caused everyone to smile, and finally all that was left to say goodbye to was Hojou, who had come down the stairs when Kagome's mother had told them it was about time to go.  
  
"Listen, Kagome, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I'm really sorry. Can we still be friends??" He was looking at her like a scolded puppy would look at its master, eyes begging forgiveness. Kagome sighed and hugged him, telling him that it was okay, and that they were still friends.  
  
After one extra hug from everyone, Kagome walked outside, with her mother, Souta, Nankinmai, and Grandpa following her. The group of friends was still inside the house, talking to each other about how they each were going to keep in touch with Kagome, and with the girls asking Hojou what happened.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Hey, Kagome, I'm gonna miss you, kid. Now who will I have to pick on?" Nankinmai hugged her little cousin tightly, smiling as she pulled away.  
  
"Well, there's always Souta," Kagome volunteered, glancing towards her younger brother, who looked positively terrified by the grin on Nankinmai's face as she turned to look at him speculatively.  
  
"Yeah, but he won't be as fun. Oh well, so long as you're happy, and you're safe." With a final hug, Nankinmai kissed her cousin on the forehead and mussed her hair. "Well, I had better go keep those friends of yours from coming out here to try and see you off... I don't think they'd understand why you'd be jumping down a well. Hehehe..." As she walked off and let the family have their last goodbye, though, Nankinmai couldn't help but try to keep from letting the tears that threatened to spill take over.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Well, I guess this is goodbye... I don't know if I'll be able to come back, but I don't think I want to take a chance at it, seeing as how this well does tend to be finicky." She smiled slightly, trying not to cry as she hugged her family, the group hug nearly suffocating the young miko.  
  
"Well, honey, how do you know the well works now? You guys may be stuck here." Kagome's mother watched as a surprised look crossed Kagome's face, and she pulled away to peek at her youkai friends, who stood waiting by the well.  
  
"I guess you're right, Mama. We do need to try." She hugged them all again. "I'm going to miss you so much... I love you guys... Souta, you better do good in school, or else my ghost will come back to haunt you." This made Souta laugh slightly, and with a last fleeting smile, Kagome made her way to the waiting demons, looking back only once before leaping into the well in their normal formation, Shippou's arm around Kagome's waist, and Kouga and Koshu holding onto her hands.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
You know, I could be really cruel and say "THE END!" But, nope, not yet!! There's still one or two chapters left! Shippou still has to ask her to be his mate, Kouga and Koshu still have to go home, and INUYASHA still has to make HIS appearance!! NOW!! For everyone who bothered to read my author's notes, I have a delightful thing for all the girls!! I need a character for Koshu to be with. I already know who her parents will be, and she'll be a wolf-demon, although whether it's full, half, or ¾ is up to you! So, tell me what you think she should be, and what you think she should look like, and what her name should be! Although in names, I'm afraid I do want ones that sound like normal Japanese names, otherwise it'd be kinda odd...  
  
Anyways, feel free to review! And for your votes/opinions, either say in your review, or email me! 


	18. Voting is OVER!

Hey there everyone!! VOTING IS OVER! I repeat,  
  
VOTING  
  
IS  
  
OVER!  
  
I know, you all just hate me now!!  
  
Anyways, I'm going to try and hurry and get the next chapter out soon, although I have to update Everything's Changed first!!  
  
I'm so sorry it's taking so much longer for me to update now-a-days, but I have a reason!!  
  
1.) Dad hassling me to get a job.  
  
2.) School  
  
3.) 2 projects at school, at the same time, due NEXT WEEK!! (and I haven't started!! AHHH!!)  
  
4.) Actually getting a job!!  
  
Okay, I know I repeated myself a bit, but those are two VERY important reasons!! That, and I found a website FULL of things, so I was going ga-ga over that last night... Bad Kai, I know. BUT!!  
  
I SWEAR!! I promise, I swear! That I WILL have the next chapter of Kitsune's Tears AND Everything's Changed (And Blood-Red Eyes, for anyone reading THAT!) by the end of this week. Hopefully by Thursday night. In fact, I'll start writing Everything's Changed now!!  
  
Bye for now!! See you in a couple of days!!  
  
Love, Kai 


	19. Return of Old friends and loves

Hey everybody!! Sorry this took so long to get out, but be happy I'm getting this out now... I still have 3 reports to do, and a book that sounds more boring than anything to read. All by Tuesday, thank-you-very- much. Plus, I had to finish a report yesterday, and had to run errands today. And tomorrow. And Monday... Like I said, be happy I'm getting this chapter up this weekend. I could make you wait. I considered making you wait. But I promised, and so... here's your chapter!! Enjoy!!!  
  
And I still don't own them!! (not even our new character, she's owned by all the wonderful people who voted... Thanks again!!)  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Ch. 18 A visit from OLD friends and loves  
  
Kagome breathed deeply the moment her feet touched the packed earth at the bottom of the well. She felt the person to her right move a bit, and heard bones crunch, and knew that Koshu now knew first-hand why it was called the "Bone-Eater's Well".  
  
As she smiled at the snickers the other two demons gave off, she noticed that the moonlight shining into the well wasn't as bright as it usually was. One glance upwards told her why. There, all around the lip of the structure, peering down, was Kouga's pack. She tugged on the hand of the wolf leader, and on the hand around her waist. There was a momentary pause, where she got the feeling all the demons around her were silently challenging each other for something, but it ended when Shippou's hand around her tightened, pulling her up against his body. Of course, this caused her to blush as he leapt up and out of the well, followed closely by two slightly annoyed wolf-demons.  
  
Koshu knew that the kitsune had won, that Kagome would be going with him and not the pack like his father and himself would. He couldn't help but feel slightly saddened, almost as though he was not good enough to be loved by the likes of her, but then was snapped out of his reverie by the oddest feeling. Kagome was hugging him!!! Turning wide eyes down to the miko whose arms were wrapped around his torso, he saw her look up at him and smile.  
  
"Kouga said you have to leave soon. I just wanted to say goodbye." 'So I was right, she IS staying with the fox...' "I'm gonna miss you, Koshu. You're a great guy. A lot like your father, actually. Be sure to come and visit sometime, ne? And don't forget to drag your parents with you. I still want to meet your mother." He could only nod dumbly at her request, but felt himself puff up in pride as she compared him to his father. 'That's more true than you know, Kagome. We both cared for you as potential mates, but you chose someone else over us each time. And if my father can heal and love again, then so can I. I hope.'  
  
The pack leader stepped away from the wolves he had been conversing with, a smug smirk plastered on his face as he wrapped his arms around the young priestess from the future. "Ah, Kagome, it was kind of you to take us with you, even if it was unintentional. And I promise my mate, son and I will come and visit soon. Perhaps I can bring some of my other pups as well. After all, my whole pack knows your story." His smirk stretched into a grin. "As you can tell, the number of my youkai around here is smaller than when we left. It seems they returned home and told the others of your arrival. Now I have to go and keep them from coming and having a holiday for you."  
  
Kagome laughed. "Yeah, and I doubt Shippou would like this entire clearing filled with wolves for days on end, it might interrupt his hunting or sleeping. We all know how you guys tend to howl at the moon." She grinned as she picked on him, knowing that she had never heard him howl at the moon, only the normal wolves. But she was surprised beyond belief when, after exchanging a glance with his son, Kouga tipped his head back and let loose a howl that sounded more like a wolf than the ones often heard on tapes or in movies. This was the pure, raw animal sound that could only be produced by the creature before her. And it was beautiful.  
  
Then the rest of the pack joined in, Koshu first, and sang a melody to the moon above them. The tune was haunting and enchanting at the same time, drawing her in until she wished for nothing more than the ability to join them as they called to the white orb in the sky.  
  
She started for a minute when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her, and looked down at the clasped hands before her, noting the claws on the fingertips before looking up and behind her into Shippou's face. She didn't know why, but since she had first seen him as an adult, she had been changing the way she saw him. She could still imagine the child who begged for chocolate, lollypops, and crayons, but now she focused on the man behind her, smiling as he watched the wolves howl in near-perfect unity at the moon.  
  
"It's called an awakening song." She almost started again at the kitsune's soft whisper in her ear. "It's when they call all things sleeping, all things quiet and even those dead and gone, and wake them for as long as they keep howling. I've only heard it once before, and that was when Kouga finally accepted you were gone. When he found his mate. He called for you, actually, to be happy, and he called for those of his pack who had died to see the outcome of all their trials." He sighed now, and Kagome realized just how old Shippou was. He had lived longer than most humans could, and was therefore wiser than any man now living. And Kouga was undoubtedly wiser. After all, 'With age comes wisdom', right?  
  
He hugged her, and she looked up at him curiously. "Shippou, they can call specific people back?" He nodded. "Just as long as they keep it up?" Another nod. "Shippou... who are they calling?"  
  
The kitsune looked down at his love, then one he had missed so much as both a child and an adult. Whom he had once seen as a surrogate mother, but now as the wonderful mother she would one day be, and basked in the hope that she might be the mother of HIS kits. He shook his head slightly, both to clear it and to show his lack of an answer, and turned his sensitive ears back to the wolves, taking in each rise and fall in the volume and pitch of the howls. Then he caught the odd fluctuation that had only been used once... EVER... before him. When Kouga had called to Kagome, he had apologized for the pain Inuyasha had caused her. And now, that name was being repeated. Over... and over... and over.... And Kagome tensed up in his arms, and he knew what he would see if he relaxed his eyes enough to let the lines blur.  
  
Sure enough, the moment he had loosened his focus on the details, he could make it out. The familiar red and white that had always been associated with his father figure that had seemed at times more like an elder brother. And next to him was another form of red and white, but this one with black mixed in. He knew immediately who it was.  
  
Inuyasha and Kikyou had returned.  
  
Shippou felt Kagome begin to shiver in his arms, and he tightened his grip as he looked over the woman by Inuyasha. Their forms were still soft, almost transparent, but they were there in vivid enough detail to see the pained smile on the hanyou's face. The sound of the wolves around them seemed to fade as the pair stepped forward, Inuyasha's hand reaching out to almost pass through Kagome as he attempted to touch her face.  
  
"Kagome..." It was so soft, barely a whisper, but it was one of the most familiar voices he could have ever heard. Although he had usually heard it with more anger and heat than the quiet whisper he heard now. Even Kikyou's face seemed softer, and she was smiling at Kagome almost kindly.  
  
"I'm sorry, my rein- Kagome. I never should have done all the things I did to you. The only excuse I can possibly give is that it wasn't me doing those things, but a shell formed in the shape of my body, filled with nothing but the anger and hatred I had felt before my death. In this way, I suppose you are stronger than I ever was. I could never accept the idea of the one I loved betraying me, but you... You lived, you forgave him, even when he came with me. I respect you, young one. You will truly be a great miko. You fought me, and survived." A soft laugh. "You're a survivor, Kagome. And though I know I can never make up to you all the things I did, I feel as though I must at least apologize. Gomen, Kagome. Gomen nasai for making your life so difficult..."  
  
Kagome stared, wide-eyed, at her incarnate's lowered head. She actually felt the need to reach out to her, to let her know that she didn't hate this Kikyou, and that the spirit was tormenting herself for something not her fault. Gently, she slipped from Shippou's arms, and stepped past her former love to try and wrap her arms around the older miko. To her shock, she could almost FEEL Kikyou's body as she embraced the tearful priestess. "It's okay, Kikyou... Don't worry about, okay? Just... Make Inuyasha happy, and I'll forgive you for everything." She attempted to smile at the older woman, only to watch as she burst into silent tears.  
  
"Ah!! Gomen!! What'd I do?! Please don't cry!! Calm down..." Kagome kept trying to make Kikyou stop sobbing softly, but a brush of wind at her shoulder made her turn and look into a pair of golden eyes she hadn't seen in a very long time.  
  
"Don't worry, Kagome. She's crying because she's been living with this for 72 years..." He looked away from her then. "So have I. I don't know how you can forgive us, Kagome. We both hurt you so much, and I think I'm the one who did the most damage..." Kagome felt tears spill over as she stared at the sorrowful half-demon. "You accepted me, Kagome. You became my friend even when I tried to push you away. You made me listen to you, sometimes by force." He chuckled softly and tugged at the rosary around his neck. "You made me accept myself, Kagome. You taught me that who I was, was just fine. That I didn't need to be a full-demon to be strong, or to be respected. And I hurt you repeatedly."  
  
Kagome finally couldn't handle watching him stave off tears, and moved forward to wrap her arms around him as she had done for Kikyou. He smiled at her attempt, and wrapped insubstantial arms around her shoulders as well. After a moment, he released her and leaned forward to actually kiss her lips lightly. She hiccupped once afterwards, trying not to break down and cry painfully at the sight of her former love and his own love.  
  
"Now, now, Lady Kagome, there's no need for that. After all, it's not like we're COMPLETELY desolate in the afterlife..." Her head snapped up and her eyes widened at that voice, accompanied by the soft chiming of metal rings, and she found herself looking behind Inuyasha at what she had earlier missed.  
  
Sango and Miroku were there, smiling at her.  
  
Sobbing softly, she looked at the four people before her, three allies, and one enemy. Correction, FORMER enemy. Sango stepped forward and smiled lovingly at the woman she considered a sister. "Hey Kagome," she whispered softly, "See if one of my descendents can find my old sword, and if so, sharpen it up, and get it looking as good as new, and train you with it. After all, you need to be able to fight with more than a bow and arrow. And I think Shippou would volunteer to teach you. Maybe you can even learn to wield Hiraikotsu, ne?" At Kagome incredulous look, Sango laughed. "Okay, but maybe your kits could. After all, they should be strong enough."  
  
Kagome raised a confused eyebrow at her best friend who merely smiled and looked over to where Miroku was attempting to slap a blushing Shippou on the back with an ethereal hand. Kagome felt her own face heat up, but immediately was drawn out of her thoughts by the slight fading of the group. They looked sadly beyond Shippou and Kagome, nodding slightly before coming up to say their goodbyes.  
  
Tears streaming down her face, she said her farewell to her best friends and Kikyou, leaving only Inuyasha behind for a moment. After another airy hug to her, Inuyasha glared at the fox-demon who was toeing the ground with the cute fox-feet Kagome always liked to play with. "You had better treat her good, brat. Otherwise, I'll see to it I'm reincarnated as one of your kids, and torture you till the end of my days. Got it?" After Shippou's nod, Inuyasha merely grinned. "Although, now that I think about it, that ain't a bad idea..." His grin widened and he spun around, running off into the distance where everyone else waited for him. "Hey guys!! How'd you like to be reincarnated as Shippou and Kagome's kits?!"  
  
Here Kagome lost all control on her jaw, and could swear it had actually made contact with the ground. And she was certain Shippou was in the same state. But everyone merely cheered and waved a happy farewell to them as they went off to make plans. To be reincarnated, no doubt, and further annoy the couple who simply stared at the fading figures.  
  
They were both pulled out of their shock, though, when Kouga and the rest of the pack came over to them, slightly out of breath from the long melody they had been howling. The miko turned tearful eyes to her former admirer, and she hugged him like she couldn't hug Inuyasha or any of her friends. She cried against his chest, then on Koshu's as he had embraced her in his own farewell, and finally against Shippou as the wolves made their departure, bowing to the sobbing priestess as they left, leaving a living legend alone in the arms of the man who obviously loved her, and whom she obviously cared for.  
  
"Don't worry, Kagome, we'll see them again soon. After all, they live to bother us, remember?" Shippou tried to make the woman in his arms smile, or at least stop crying. He heard a soft laugh, quiet but still there, and began to tug her back to where his home was. "Come on, it's late, and you've had a hard day... try and get some sleep, ne?" She nodded slowly as she made her way back to the hut, her face and eyes downcast.  
  
After providing her with a futon and blankets, and even a pillow Sango had made him long ago, he sat next to her and watched her drift off to sleep almost instantly, her deep and even breathing calming his own tired muscles.  
  
When he was certain she was in a deep sleep, Shippou leaned forward and whispered in her ear, part of him wishing for her to hear, and part wishing she didn't, "I love you, Kagome..." He leaned back to watch her better, but was shocked at her reaction.  
  
She curled up slightly, almost into a ball, and whispered back, her voice slurred with sleep, "I love you too, Shippou..."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Hey there!! Wow... I um... didn't mean for it to be so angsty... Man... and while some of you might yell at me, saying that she said she loved him too soon, well, SHE WAS ASLEEP!! Hehe... Some of us (like me) talk in our sleep, but only when provoked. You know, like someone asks you a question in your sleep, and you answer it? Thing is, you always answer truthfully, since it's your subconscious answering, rather than your conscious mind. Ah, and another chapter ends... Good night, everyone!! At least one (or two) chapters left! Along with an epilogue... aw, how cute... they're sleeping!! Maybe I should make a pic... anyways, good night, and ja ne!! 


	20. Final Decision

Okay, everyone... I know quite a few of you will hate me now, but... I have 6 other stories I'm writing (Everything's Changed, A Normal Family Trip, My Father's Soul, Blood-Red Eyes, Sesshoumaru's Find, and one that I haven't put up yet, it's still in my notebook), I just got a job, and I just need to go ahead and wrap up this story. So, the next chapter will be it. The end. The Epilogue. I apologize to all those who wanted me to continue, or wanted me to write a sequel. My deepest, sincerest apologies. Although, I am considering taking up one of my reviewer's challenges, which is to write a lemon based on this story. I will only send that by email, though, so if you want one, you have to email me and ask for it.  
  
Also, one of my reviewers pointed out that Kikyou couldn't be reborn, seeing as how Kagome is her reincarnation. Well, um, okay, I guess she won't be... Sorry, Kikyou!!!  
  
Again, I am sorry this story is coming to an end... Please don't hate me?  
  
Sorry...  
  
Kai 


	21. Epilogue Sequel to follow!

And I'm back with the Epilogue. I tried to keep this from being confusing, but I know it is. Just remember, this takes place TWO YEARS after Kagome left to go back to the past, and this is mostly her MEMORIES. I'll try to keep memories separated from present thoughts with * these, okay? BTW, memories is just her thinking about it, a flashback is that actual SCENE, so don't get too confused, k?  
  
Again, I am sorry this story is coming to an end... Please don't hate me?  
  
And I still don't own them...  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Epilogue: 2 years later  
  
Kagome sighed and leaned back against Shippou. So much had happened since she came back to the past two years ago.  
  
*  
  
About a week after she returned, in fact, Shippou had kissed her - fully KISSED her - and told her he loved her. She had almost passed out. Instead, she started crying until she began to hyperventilate. Her kitsune later told her it was one of the funniest sights he'd ever seen, her sitting on the ground, head between her knees while she tried to breathe. The main reason it was funny, though, was probably because she was trying to talk the entire time. He said that she couldn't get more than two words out at a time, and most of it was "Shut - up! Stop - Laughing - at me - It's not - Funny!" Which had only made him laugh harder. Then, she finally said something that stopped the insane giggles spilling from the fox's mouth as he rolled around on the ground, holding his sides.  
  
"You're not - supposed to - laugh at - the person - who - loves you - you know!" THAT had shut him up. In fact, he had just stopped moving completely. He was half on his back, half on his side, facing away from her, and didn't move for almost a full minute. When he finally DID move, it had been to roll over just enough to look at her face and ask if she meant it. She coughed for a second, and then her breathing was almost back to normal. Gulping down deep lungfuls of air, she raised her eyes to the startled kitsune's, and began to blush as she realized what she had said. They may have very well stayed there staring at each other in shock (in Shippou's case) and embarrassment (in Kagome's case), if it hadn't been for the sound of howling wolves coming closer.  
  
~~*~~ Flashback ~~*~~  
  
They both snapped from their daze as a young man entered the clearing, a broad smile on his tanned face, his cobalt-blue eyes glittering as he bowed to them both, the black hair in his high ponytail spilling over his shoulder as he did so. When neither returned the greeting, he looked at them in playful annoyance. "I came all this way just to visit, and fulfill my promise, and you're not even going to be polite? Well, I guess we can always leave..."  
  
As Koshu turned away, not really intending to leave them, he felt a pair of hands stop him, one clawed hand on his right shoulder while his left had a smaller, feminine hand without claws. He turned to look at the couple, and watched as they bowed low in respect. He grinned broadly at the woman he had once thought to make his mate, and the youkai who had taken her away. He had only just recently gotten over what his father had called his "puppy love". It only made sense, after all.  
  
"Okay, enough formality, you're scaring me," he laughed. When both the kitsune and the miko looked up at him in curiosity, he realized that he hadn't yet told them of his and his father's find. Their new pack member. "You'll never guess what happened when we were leaving the other day!" He felt like running around in circles like an excited pup again, and a glance at the kitsune reminded him of the race he had been in with Shippou and his father in Kagome's time.  
  
"What, Koshu?" Kagome was watching him curiously, and Shippou moved to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. She could feel her face burning, and hoped she wasn't blushing as bad as she thought she was. When the fox youkai repeated her question seconds later, all her thoughts went back to the young ookami prince before her.  
  
"Well," he began, and then told them how he and his father had been coming back from their visit when they had been distracted by the sound of growling and drunken laughter, only to follow the sound and reach a tiny clearing where four or five men stood, reeking of too much sake, and perhaps some other drinks, leering and mocking a hybrid youkai.  
  
"Hybrid? Like a hanyou?" Kagome looked at the two youkai in astonishment.  
  
"No, she is a full demon, but two different kinds of demon. In this case, she is part wolf, and part dog. When we found out why she left, and whose daughter she was, we immediately took her with us. After we beat the men nearly lifeless for daring to think about touching a wolf youkai and new pack member. Although we'd protect you too, Kagome." He blushed, and Shippou smiled at the pup before him, since Koshu could be considered a pup still, compared to him.  
  
~~*~~ End Flashback ~~*~~  
  
Kagome smiled. She had met Tsukinoko only moments later, and had been able to guess the young hybrid's mother. The red hair and white fur gave her away, and the dog ears on her head made Kagome's fingers twitch with the thought of rubbing them like she had once rubbed Inuyasha's. But the violet-eyed youkai also had a tail, which tended to distract the miko some times.  
  
*  
  
And right now, she was very glad for Tsuki's tail, although she knew the female youkai wouldn't be able to keep them distracted for long. But Kagome wasn't worried, she knew she could always give them to her mother or mate to watch until she was finished with the ceremony she had been asked to preside over. It had been a shock when they had asked her, but Kagome couldn't possibly say no.  
  
She grinned. 'After all, how many times in my life will I be asked to perform a mating ceremony?' A giggle followed the thought. 'According to everyone so far, a LOT.' All of the wolf youkai had deemed her THEIR priestess, and if they needed something blessed, like a new pup, or wished to have a mating ceremony, they came to her. They also came if someone was injured or sick, and now everyone knew how to find the home of Shippou and Kagome, the Kitsune and The Miko of Inuyasha's Forest, near the Bone- Eater's Well.  
  
A boy's laugh followed by the giggles of a couple of infants drew Kagome's attention away from her thoughts as she watched Souta use Shippou's tail as a new distraction for the hanyou kits.  
  
*  
  
After her own mating ceremony, which had been directed by Miroku's great- grandson, who was a monk as well as a youkai exterminator, Kagome had tried to go see her family again, mainly just to see if the well worked. She and Shippou had held hands when they jumped in, hoping not to be separated, although Shippou swore he would wait for Kagome no matter how long it took. Of course, that just made her cry again.  
  
And they had gotten through. Kagome and her new mate had been practically attacked by her family, and they were both covered with hugs and kisses (from her mom, who had startled the couple when she kissed Shippou's cheeks). They had stayed for a few days before going back home, promising to return, and hopefully be able to bring the family back to the past this time. Souta had pointed out that he hadn't been able to go through the well when Inuyasha was alive, and Kagome had just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Did you have a jewel shard?" "No." "There you go!"  
  
And now, Kagome visited her family or her family visited them for the weekends. Shippou had even taken to protecting the boy from any bullies that bothered him in school about his sick sister. Needless to say, Souta saw the kitsune as the new equal to Inuyasha. He said that Inuyasha was Superman, and Shippou was Spiderman. Or Batman. Whichever he felt like saying that day. The fox laughed at this, especially after Kagome explained the analogy to him. Kouga and Koshu had gotten a good laugh as well, although they couldn't explain it to anyone else.  
  
Not long after her first trip, Kagome had begun to train alongside Hikana's daughter, Seika, and was now able to wield a sword with her bow. Hikana and her brother had given the young miko a sai as a present once she began to fight with her sword, saying that if she held the handle, the tip should just touch her elbow. Hikana showed her how to hold it, then proceeded to slowly bring her sword down against the metal prong stretching across Kagome's arm. The priestess had understood then it was more of a defensive weapon, and was used to guard herself.  
  
But then her lessons had to be put on hold. For only two months after her mating ceremony, Kagome counted the days and did the math, then promptly fainted in front of her kitsune mate. Worried, he had run straight to Miroku and Sango's descendants, begging for their help. Moments after kicking the men out of the room, the young female slayer had come from the room, smiling widely. She slapped Shippou on the back in a way he knew she had inherited from her hentai houshi antecedent, and proudly congratulated him on being a father.  
  
Then he had passed out.  
  
Afterwards, any time Kagome tried to train or do any kind of strenuous labor, her love would tell her to not strain herself, then he would finish whatever task she had begun. Near the end of her pregnancy, Shippou began to refuse to allow her to ride on Kirara to nearby towns, afraid that she would go into labor while he wasn't there to help her. She had laughed over his fussing, but later thanked him for it. Especially after giving birth to the most stubborn kitsune hanyou ever born. He had actually seemed to refuse to leave his mother's womb until Kagome began to curse at him, saying that if he didn't get out of her body RIGHT THEN, then he would have a rosary on his neck like Inuyasha's before he turned one.  
  
He came out easily enough then. Shippou had been laughing at the things his mate was saying, knowing she had learned them from the same hanyou she mentioned. When his eyes caught the sight of a pair of fox-ears on top of a baby's head, though, he had stopped moving altogether, and simply watched as they cleaned his son before placing him in his mother's arms. The father kitsune had looked at his kit's face happily before kissing his love on the forehead. As they had pondered over names for their son, the pup looked up at his parents and whimpered softly before yawning and curling up closer to Kagome. One more look at the soft triangles on his head, and Kagome knew what to name him.  
  
*  
  
"Meitou." Said hanyou turned to look at his mother, smiling happily as his ears twitched in her direction. When the miko held her arms open, he ran into them and kissed her cheek loudly. With a grin, she led her son, named after the fact that Inuyasha's pride and joy was the Tetsusaiga, and Meitou meant "celebrated sword", towards the spot where she was to publicly announce the wolf-demon prince Koshu and Tsukinoko, daughter of Ayame and her inu-youkai husband, mates. 'About time, too,' Kagome thought, and watched as Tsuki handed the younger of the miko's kits to his father, before standing and walking to where Kagome waited with Koshu.  
  
~~*~~ Later ~~*~~  
  
Kagome sighed and tickled Inori under his chin. The tiny kitsune laughed and tried to grasp his mother's hand, ending up with just her index finger. Her second son was named after one of Miroku's pastimes, other than asking women to bear his child. 'Prayer.' She thought of the times when he would pray for a slaughtered village, or just to appear innocent in front of someone.  
  
The mating ceremony had ended hours ago, and the wolf pack was staying for the night in order to celebrate the mating of their prince. Kouga and his mate had come as well, and Kagome was delighted to meet Liana, remarking at the luck of the pack leader to have such a wonderful mate. Now she basically had a youkai mother and a human mother. She and Shippou had been integrated into the pack, even though they weren't wolves. But no one minded or argued. In fact, it had been Tsuki and Liana that told her that she had the life-span of a youkai.  
  
~~*~~ Flashback ~~*~~  
  
"You're a very powerful miko, and the more powerful a miko is, the slower she ages. With your level, I would not be surprised to see you age as slowly as the rest of us." Tsuki grinned at Liana's explanation, and pointed out that this meant Kagome would get to see her children grow and preside over her own kit's mating ceremony. Being the new, protective mother she was, Kagome held her baby closer to her chest, hoping he didn't grow up and get mated anytime soon.  
  
~~*~~ End ~~*~~  
  
She smiled as her older son ran to her, pointing at Kouga and Shippou, who were showing off their skill with a sword for a crowd of children, some youkai, some hanyou, and some human. Souta was one of the on-lookers, who seemed to be adding another name to his 'list of people to adore.'  
  
The sight of the two swords slashing and pressing against each other reminded Kagome of the treasure she kept hidden at home, waiting for the day Meitou grew old enough to wield it. She also remembered how she had gotten that sword.  
  
~~*~~ Flashback ~~*~~  
  
"What's the matter, dear?" Kagome turned to look at Liana, Kouga's mate, and smiled sadly.  
  
"Nothing, just thinking." Tsuki, holding onto Meitou as he refused to get out of his clothes to get in the hot springs with his mother and her friends. With a sigh, Kagome took her child and coaxed him out of his clothes and into the water, where she began to clean him up as he purred contentedly with his eyes closed. 'Just like Inuyasha, a fight to make him do something, even when it's something he enjoys.'  
  
"Thinking about what, Kagome?" Tsuki had been very quiet at first, and sometimes had a temper that rivaled the Miko's own, but she had become more friendly as she spent time with her new pack and the friends she made. Ayame and her father had died long ago in an attack, which was why she had left her own pack to begin with. They didn't like her because she wasn't a full wolf-demon. They didn't care what Ayame told them about how she had seen first-hand the power of dog-demons. An inu-hanyou, actually.  
  
Before Kagome could respond, though, they got the shock of a lifetime.  
  
There was a flash of silver then a splash right in the middle of the group. After wiping her and her son's eyes, Kagome looked up, only to be greeted by a much younger version of Sesshoumaru. He appeared to be about 12, and was grinning happily.  
  
"Hello!!" He swam over to Kagome and sniffed at her. "It's true!! You're her!!" He tilted his head to the side, his own dog-ears twitching as he looked at the kitsune pup's ears. "Dad was right... Won't he be surprised? Not that you're alive, just that you're back. He didn't expect you to die, anyway. He always told mom and I that you were too stubborn to die, just like his brother. My name's Seigi, by the way. And I know yours is Kagome, but who is he and who are they?" He pointed to the kit and to the two youkai who had quickly moved so the water reached their necks.  
  
"Um..." Kagome wondered who his father was, although she had a very good guess. But Sesshoumaru, with such an energetic child? 'Well, there was Rin...' She gave a mental gasp and noted again that Seigi was a hanyou, not a full youkai, so...  
  
"Well, this is my son, Meitou, and my friends are Liana, mate to the Pack Leader of the North-Western wolf-demon tribe, and Tsukinoko. Now, can I ask who your parents are?" The boy opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a terrifyingly familiar smooth voice.  
  
"You may, Miko, but that is not why we are here." Kagome spun around to face the Demon Lord of the Western Lands, Inuyasha's elder brother, Sesshoumaru. With a nod to the boy she now knew was, in fact, his son, he looked directly at the priestess who was holding her son in front of her protectively. "I have brought you what is yours." Seigi had left the springs the moment his father nodded, and returned moments later. Kagome's jaw fell when she saw what the inu-hanyou held in his clawed hands when he reappeared.  
  
Tetsusaiga.  
  
"But, how? Why?" Kagome just stared at the famous sword as Seigi sniffed out which set of clothing was hers and settled the sword atop it. Sesshoumaru merely raised an eyebrow before answering.  
  
"I cannot touch it. I thought my father's seal was simply for someone with human blood to hold it. Instead, it picks its master. It had chosen you. And it was Inuyasha's last wish that you have this. While he was being... taken away, he grabbed Tetsusaiga and threw it at me, muttering something about giving it to you when you mated and had pups. You're mated and have pups, and now the sword is yours." He turned to go, but Kagome stopped him.  
  
"Why?" There were a lot of questions mixed in that one word. Why was he telling her? Why was he giving it to her, simply because Inuyasha said to? Why did he call him by name and not by 'the disgusting half-breed' or the worthless hanyou'.  
  
"I am the father of the hanyou son, and mate to a very talkative woman. She would not stop with a mere yes or no. And to discriminate against my brother for his blood would make this Sesshoumaru a hypocrite, which I am not. Besides, I have Toukijin, I do not need Tetsusaiga any longer. And finally, because we have honor." With that, the demon lord turned and took his leave, Seigi trailing behind him, leaving three very confused females and one tired kit.  
  
~~*~~ End Flashback ~~*~~  
  
*  
  
When she had returned to her mate later, holding Tetsusaiga, he had nearly died from shock. When Kagome had explained it to him, though, Shippou understood. He said that he had seen Inuyasha's arm fly out and then heard him muttering, but thought it was simply the hanyou talking to himself. When he asked how Sesshoumaru had been able to touch the sword the time he had borrowed an arm from Naraku, Kagome pointed out that he had a shard embedded in that same arm, which had once been inside Kagome, and therefore, held some of herself in it.  
  
*  
  
The young priestess sighed and looked down at the yawning kit in her arms. She smiled softly and turned to look for her other child, hoping he hadn't gotten into trouble. But when she found him, her jaw felt like it had unhinged and hit the ground.  
  
Sesshoumaru was here.  
  
Standing, Kagome walked to where the demon lord stood, watching his own hanyou son play with her kit. When she stopped almost directly before him, he looked in her direction for a moment.  
  
"He is like Inuyasha was when he was young." The miko stared at the stoic man before her, then turned to look for her own mate, who had stopped his swordplay to watch their former enemy. Sesshoumaru merely looked over at Meitou again, noting his black hair and ears, and his blue-green eyes. He then glanced at the hanyou kit in Kagome's arms, who bore his father's auburn hair and his mother's blue-gray eyes.  
  
"I request a service from the one called the miko of the demons. The priestess who aids youkai." Kagome turned to look at him curiously, but he continued without glancing at her. "My mate is with pup, and I wish for this one to be blessed like you have blessed those of the wolves. Let it never be said a wolf is higher above than one of InuTaisho's line." Kagome smiled slightly and nodded. It was odd, to be standing here and accepting the task of blessing Sesshoumaru's pup, while only 5 years ago (to her), he had been intent on killing Inuyasha and herself, along with everyone in their group.  
  
Finally, he turned to look at her. "One more thing. My mate insisted I tell you. She and I were there when the wolves came, and watched you go through the well. We mourned my half-brother, since even though we did try to kill each other numerous times, we were family, bound by blood. But when you returned, I saw the wolves bring my hanyou brother's spirit back, along with those of your friends. As a youkai, I could hear what they said to you. My m- Rin insisted I tell you that they will not all be reincarnated as your pups." Kagome was in shock. He had been there? He heard them? And finally... "Why not?"  
  
He smirked, an act that was enough to frighten the young miko. "I thought you had thought this through, but I know now that I was wrong. The dead priestess cannot be reincarnated so long as you live. And since I see you have two sons, I know that the youkai exterminator will also not be reincarnated as one of your kits, but most likely as someone else's, though I know not whose. She and the monk were mated, were they not?" At Kagome's nod, he continued. "Then why would two mates be born as brother and sister?"  
  
She wanted to kick herself for not realizing it sooner, and while she was busy mentally scolding herself for being so stupid, Seigi and his father went back to their home, where Kagome knew Rin would be waiting for them. "But how could she still be alive?"  
  
Kagome hadn't realized she had spoken aloud until Kouga brought her from her thoughts.  
  
"Sometimes, when a youkai takes a human mate, he is able to make it so that his mate lives only so long as the youkai lives. They will age equally, and will die within moments of each other. You told me once how you saw an imitation of Inuyasha's mother. Did it not strike you as odd that she did not age faster than him?" More mental berating from Kagome as Shippou made his way over. He smiled at her and kissed both her and Inori's foreheads before looking over at Meitou, who was busy wrestling with one of the wolf cubs.  
  
Then Meitou did something his mother didn't expect. He grabbed a handful of leaves out of his pocket and threw them at the wolf, using an illusion so that each leaf appeared to be Meitou. While the cub was busy trying to tackle all the different hanyous, the real kit ran to his parents, where he climbed up onto his father's shoulder, just like Shippou had once done to Inuyasha. They didn't notice Koshu and Tsuki watching them from a distance with Liana, who smiled and waved her own mate to over to them.  
  
"You know, I'm beginning to think that we should come here more often. After all, there's always something new to see with this family." Liana smiled up at her grinning mate after her declaration, looking for his agreement. He grinned at her with his usual pride and arrogance, and she hugged him tightly, listening to her son's mate laugh.  
  
"This is true. I may have been here for only a short while, but I learned one thing from them. Life in this area will never be boring." Kouga and Koshu laughed as they thought back to when they went to the future, got covered in sticky demon wards by a crazed grandfather, watched Kagome eat Oden, raced in circles around her school, and met odd humans at a party for Kagome which ended with one human being slapped in a way that would have made Sango herself proud.  
  
"No," Kouga agreed. "Life here is never dull."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
The End!  
  
I know, I know, I left a lot there, and I can actually write a sequel later, only base it ALL from Tsuki's point of view, and put in her meeting with Kouga and Koshu then, plus the meeting with Kagome, and Shippou. And the mating ceremony. And Tsuki's own pups... Okay, you get the idea, there WILL be a sequel. But not yet. For now, I'm going to focus on some of my other stories, and get them wrapped up. (Blood-Red Eyes and Normal Family Trip)  
  
So, until the sequel, thank you to all who reviewed, I reached over 350, I believe... I think I damn near passed out at that one. And I will see you then!!  
  
Although I might add one more chapter on here, with answers to any questions or comments I get from this chapter, like:  
  
"Shippou and Kagome's whole 'I love you' thing was a bit short, you should have made it longer."  
  
My response would be: "They're not exactly your normal people, they're both shy, and tend to be pretty funny when they do things. Shippou would have probably died laughing at the sight of a hyperventilating Kagome, I know I would."  
  
Anyways, until the sequel...  
  
JA NE!! 


End file.
